A l'aventure sur l'autre continent
by yue-redmoon
Summary: Les villages cachées ont disparus et seuls onze ninjas peuvent les sauver. Les indices les ménent sur un autre continent, là où des bijuus vivent encore et en nombres indéterminé. Que veux réellement l'ennemi ? chapitre 11 en ligne
1. comment tout commence

**Petites notes sur cette fic :**

Nom : Mission spécial, retrouver les villages cachées.

Auteur : Moi ! Yue-Redmoon ! Spécialiste des histoires bizarres, raté, jamais lu, etc.

Rated : M (pour plus de liberté d'écriture) mais tout le monde peut le lire !

Types d'Histoire : Aventures, mystéres, romances, délire.

Résumé : L'équipe sept rentre de mission à Nami no Kuni pour découvrir que le village en entier avait disparu. Nul ne sait ce qui sait passé et les survivants vont partir à la recherche de leur village et de leurs amis.

Précision sur l'histoire : Comme à mon habitude, c'est dans les next-gen mais tout à la fin ! Sasuke est revenu au village. Orochimaru est mort et l'Akatsuki à disparu. Naruto n'est pas Hokage.

**Chapitre 1 : Villages disparus.**

Quelque part dans une forêt dans les alentours du village caché de la feuille, l'équipe Sept composé de Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura rentrérent d'une mission qui avait lieu au pays des vagues. Une mission banal qui consisté à protégé un village de brigands pas très malins. Une mission qui avait duré une semaine.

"On arrive bientôt !" hurla Naruto en couran comme un gamin sur un chemin qu'il connaissait bien.

"Naruto ! Arrête de courir comme ça, tu nous fatigue !" râla Sasuke.

"C'est vrai Naruto ! T'es toujours pressé ! Le village ne va pas s'envoler tu sais !" continua Sakura.

"Ouais mais en faite, les râmen de pays des vagues n'est pas comme ceux de chez nous ! Vite j'ai faim !" hurla Naruto en se tenant le ventre.

"De toute façon, nous devons passé chez l'Hokage pour faire un rapport." remarqua Sasuke.

"Ouais ouais..." marmonna Naruto en voyant la porte du village. "On arrive enfin..."

Au moment où les trois ninjas de l'équipe sept entrèrent dans le village, ce dernier avait disparu. Tous ce que l'équipe voyait, c'était un terrain vague sans maisons, sans bâtiments, sans tous ce qu'ils faisaient un village, il n'y avait même pas un seul brin d'herbe.

"Mais... Qu'est-ce que..." bafouilla Naruto à la vue du spectacle inattendu.

"Comment est-ce possible ?" demanda Sasuke sans s'en rendre compte.

"Où est Ichiraku ?" Hurla Naruto.

"C'est pas le plus important !" hurlèrent en choeur les deux autres.

Regardant autours d'eux à la recherche d'indice sur ce qu'il serait passé, la team seven virent deux personnes s'approcher d'eux.

"C'est Hinata et Kiba !" remarqua Naruto. "Hey ! Les amis ! C'est quoi ce bordel ?"

"Naruto..." commencea Hinata.

"Vous aussi vous comprenez rien ?" demanda Kiba.

"On comptait sur vous pour nous éclairer." répondit Sasuke.

"Vous savez ce qu'il sait passé ?" demanda Sakura.

"Hier; on rentrait de mission quand soudain Konoha en vue, fut éclairés par une grande lumière..." commencea Hinata.

"Alors on a foncé au village et là... Surprise ! Plus rien ! Depuis hier après midi qu'on est là à chercher des personnes ou des indices qui pourrait nous aider !" termina Kiba.

"Et vous avez trouvé quoi ?" demanda Naruto. "D'ailleurs, Shino n'est pas là ?"

"Il était à l'hopital, un petit accident en s'entraînant." répondit Hinata. "Tous ce que l'on a trouvé, c'est que autours du village, il y a comme des symboles, sur les murs côté extérieurs qui entourent le villages !"

"C'est pour ça que les murs et la porte du village sont encore là." remarqua Sasuke. "Je vais aller voir de quoi ça à l'air ! Vous, vous restez ici."

Deux minutes après avoir quitté ses camarades, l'Uchiwa trouva les symboles sur les murs.

"Etrange... C'est la première fois que je vois ces symboles... Quoi que... Je suis sûre de les avoir déjà vues une fois mais elles me disent rien de ce que je connais."

Soudain, un bruit de feuille se fit entendre derrière l'Uchiwa qui se retourna shurigens en mains en criant :

"Sors de là !"

Pendant ce temps, Lee et Tenten qui rentré eux aussi de leur mission à Suna rejoinèrent Naruto et ses amis.

"Gaï-sensei !!!!" pleura Lee alors que Naruto le consolait.

"Même grand, il voit son sensei comme un père..." remarqua Sakura.

"Ce n'est pas normal qu'un village disparaisse comme ça ! Aucun Jutsu ne peut faire ça !" continua Hinata.

"Surtout en une journée !" termina Tenten.

"Il fout quoi Sasuke ?" demanda soudainement Naruto. "ça fait bien cinq minutes qu'il s'est barré !"

"Peut-être qu'il a trouvé quelque et qu'il réfléchie dessus ! Où qu'il a eu quelques ennui !" sugéra Kiba. "Il aurait pas dû y aller seul !"

"Parle pas de malheure !" critiqua Sakura. "Je vais allez le rejoindre, c'est plus prudent !"

Dès qu'elle eut fini sa phrase, la demoiselle au cheveux roses disparu.

"Vivement qu'ils sortent ensemble." soupira Naruto sans que personne l'entende.

"Dis moi Naruto, tu sais combien de personne était en mission ?" demanda Lee.

"Mon équipe, celle de Hinata et la votre déjà et celle de Shikamaru." se souvena Naruto.

"D'ailleurs, où est Neji ?" demanda Hinata.

"A Suna, le kazekage a demandé à Neji une petite mission à Suna, quelque chose à propos d'espionnage dans sa maison !" expliqua Tenten.

"En faite, Gaara avait l'impression d'être épié chez lui dans sa chambre, et comme il a pas le temps de fouillé à cause du boulot, il a demandé à Neji quelques recherchent rapide dans sa maison, bureau et salle de bain !" termina Lee en pleurant un peu moins.

Du coté de Sasuke.

"Shikamaru, Ino ? Qu'est-ce que vous faîte là ? Où est Choji ?" demanda Sasuke en voyant la drôle d'équipe.

"Disparu !" répondit Shikamaru.

"Quoi ?"

"C'est comme ici apparament !" expliqua Shikamaru. "Au moment, où on allait entré à Taki no kuni, Le village s'est mit à briller, et il a disparu... Malheureusement, Choji était entré dans le village."

"Nous sommes resté longtemps là-bas mais on a rien trouvé ! Alors nous sommes revenu voir l'Hokage pour la prévenir de ce phénome, mais apparament c'est trop tard..." dit tristement Ino.

"Est-ce qu'il y avait ce genre de symbole autours ?" demanda Sasuke en montrant les symboles étranges.

"Oui ! Exactement les mêmes !" répondit Shikamaru.

"Vous savez ce que c'est ? Moi je me souviens même plus où je les ai vu." déclara l'Uchiwa.

"Moi non !" répondit Ino.

"Pas moi !" continua Shikamaru en allumant une cigarette.

"Tu peux pas t'arrêté de fumer ?" demanda la collégue de Shikamaru en le voyant avec une cigarette. "T'avais dis que t'arrêterais pourtant !"

"J'arrive pas à m'arrêter !"

"Vous avez fini ?" demanda Sasuke qui en avait marre de les voir parler de leurs vies dans cette situation.

"Sasuke !" hurla Sakura en le voyant puis en voyant ses autres amis. "Ino ! Shikamaru ! Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ?"

"On est venu prévenir le village d'un accident ! Qui d'autre est encore là ?" demanda Ino.

"Nous sommes tous là-bas, près du centre du village... Enfin ce qui semble être le centre du village." répondit Sakura en montrant la direction d'où elle venait. "On devrait rejoindre les autres !"

"Oui ! D'ailleurs, juste avant d'y aller... Sakura, ces signes te disent rien ?" demanda Sasuke en montrant à son tours les symboles.

"Ils me disent bien quelques choses... Mais je sais plus où je l'ai vue." répondit Sakura en s'approchant des symboles.

Plus tard, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Lee, Tenten, Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru et Ino étaient tous réunis pour faire un bilan de la situation.

"Taki et Konoha semblent avoir disparuent dans d'étranges circonstances et tout deux avaient ces étranges inscription autours d'eux." résuma Shikamaru alors que tout les autres le regardaient en étant autours de lui. "Ce genre de chose ne doit vouloir dire qu'une chose : Taki et Konoha ont été attaqués !"

"Attend ! Attaqués est une grand mot !" stoppa Sakura. "Les arbres autours du villages n'ont aucun dégats récent !"

"C'est bien là le problème qu'il me tracasse !" avoua Shikamaru. "Et rien ne montre de trace de brûlure, comme quoi il y a eu une attaque ou un jutsu de feu qui pourrait détruire un village !"

"Pourquoi ne pas demander à cette homme !" remarqua Sasuke en se retournant doucement vers la porte du village.

A cette porte, un homme, dont le visage était caché par un masque bleu, tenta de partir. Mais il fût arrêter par deux clones de Naruto.

"Capture réussite !" déclara le vrai Naruto alors que ses doubles ramener l'inconnu. "Maintenant on va peut-être en savoir plus !"

"Dis nous tout !" Ordonna Sasuke en enlevant le masque de l'hommequi ne disait rien. "Si tu parle pas, ça risque de mal aller !"

"Eh les gars, regardez ça ! Il avait ça dans sa saccoche !"

Naruto leurs montra une boule de verre avec dedans, une réplique du village de Konoha.

"Tiens donc, je vois mal les ninjas se balader avec une boule de ce genre pour les missions !" critiqua Sasuke en prenant la boule. "Hinata, regarde ce truc avec le byakugan, on sait jamais !"

"Bien !" répondit la jeune Hyuuga en activant le byakugan.

"En attendant les résultats, on va revenir à nos questions... Eh ! Réveille toi !" hurla Sasuke en voyant l'homme à terre. "Merde ! Sakura, examine-le vite !"

Rapidement, le demoiselle aux cheveux roses s'agenouilla à côté de l'inconnu et l'examina.

"Il n'a plus de pouls ! Apparament, il s'est sucidé !" conclua Sakura.

"Comment ?" demanda Ino.

"Apparament, il avait du cyanure dans sa bouche, sans doute pour se tuer en cas où sa mission échouerait." expliqua Sakura en montrant dans la bouche du mort un liquide suspect.

"On peut plus rien faire ?" demanda Naruto.

"Rien ! Hinata, t'en ai où ? Hinata ?" appella Sakura en voyant la jeune Hyuuga très pâle, assise par terre. "Eh Hinata ! ça va pas ?"

"La... La... Boule..."

"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demanda Naruto.

"La boule, elles contient les habitants !"

"T'es sûre que c'est pas des mini figurines ?" demanda Kiba pour être sûre des dire de la demoiselle.

"Non ! Je vois le chakra de chaques habitants, mais ils sont tous immobilles, je voyais même dans les immeubles, il y avait l'hokage et Shino sûre ! J'ai même trouvé les sensei !"

"GAÏ-SENSEI !!!" repleura Lee très fort.

"Recapitulons !" proposa Shikamaru. "Le village et les habitants disparaissent, c'est bien ça ?"

"Oui !" répondirent-ils tous en choeurs.

"Des symboles entourent là où se trouvait le village, je me trompe ?"

"T'as tout juste !" continuèrent-ils d'une même voie.

"Un homme venant d'on ne sait s'où meurt alors qu'il posséde une boule de cristal avec notre village en miniature et ses habitants dont nos amis, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oui !" répondirent-ils encore.

"Je ne vois qu'une seul conclusion, Konoha et ses habitants se trouvent dans cette boule de cristal à cause de ces symboles !" conclua le jeune Nara.

"Mes Râmens de chez Ichiraku !!" hurla Naruto.

"Gaï-sensei !!" continua Lee.

"Neji !!"

"Il est à Suna Tenten !" rappella Sakura.

"Oui mais Konoha et Taki ont été victimes de ce même phénome, Suna et les autres villages caché le seront sûrement !" remarqua Tenten paniquée.

"Merde mais elle a raison !" répondit Shikamaru.

"ça tombe bien, j'allais proposé d'aller à Suna no kuni pour réfléchir et demandé de l'aide à Gaara !" expliqua Sasuke en prenant la boule qui contenait leur village. "Ne perdont pas de temps et fonceons là-bas !"

"Ne nous précipitons pas ! On doit d'abord se préparé, vérifion nos équipements et nos affaires !" proposa Shikamaru. "Et on le fait hors du village, au cas où les symboles nous enferme à noitre tours dans une boule de cristal !"

Après que les neufs ninjas de Konoha eurent vérifier leurs matériels restants, ils partirent en directions de Suna, mais la nuit arriva rapidement et ils n'eurent pas d'autres choix que de s'arrêter. Le camp dressé, tous allérent se coucher sauf Sasuke qui, près du feu, montait la garde avec Naruto.

"Où est-ce que je les ai vu ?" râla Sasuke en fixant le feu qui dansait.

"Apparament, seul toi et Sakura semblent avoir déjà vu ses symboles." remarqua Naruto en regardant les étoiles. "D'ailleurs, notre homme, il venait d'où ?"

"Il n'avait pas de bandeau frontal et rien qui indiquerait son village !"

"..."

"Tu pense encore à tes râmens ?"

"Non ! Mais... Je me demandais comment cette situation à pus arriver, même la vieille Tsunade n'a rien vu !"

"Oui, c'est pas faux, il est possible que même nous, on n'aurait rien vu si on était au village... Si on était au village..."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"Naruto ! Est-ce qu'il est déjà arrivé dans le passé que Konoha et tout les autres villages caché n'aient aucune mission mission pendant un mois ?"

"Bha... Non ! Même Tsunade et Kakashi-sensei l'ont avoués !"

"Comment les missions arrivent au bureau de l'Hokage ?" demanda Sasuke en se relevant brusquement.

"Par un messager, par courrier ninja et par oiseau de transport ! Où veux-tu en venir ?" répondit Naruto en suivant du regard son meilleur ami.

"Naruto. Si aucun village n'a reçu de mission même le plus banal, c'est parce que le courrier n'est jamais arrivé !"

"Quoi ?"

"Quelqu'un à dû intercepter les demande de mission hors du village dans chacun des villages ! C'est la seul explication ! En claire, tout les villages sont menacés ! Réveil les autres, on a pas une minute à perdre !"

Une fois tous réveillé alors qu'ils avaient à peine dormis deux heures. Les survivants de Konoha foncérent vers Suna à toute allures en écoutant les explications de Sasuke. Au bout de quatres heures de course à pieds, le village caché de Suna fût en vu, à leurs grand soulagement.

Soulagement qui fût de courte duré, car, alors qu'ils leurs resté dix métres pour franchir la porte principal du village du sable. Un grand éclaire de lumière ébloui les survivants de Konoha et après dix secondes de frottement des yeux, ils ne pouvaient que constater qu'une chose, Suna, l'allier de Konoha venait à son tours de disparaitre. Tous se sentaient impuissants, abandonnés et surtout, inutiles.

"Gaara..." marmonna Naruto.

"Neji..." continua Tenten.

"Tous... Partis..." termina Ino.

"Bougez-vous ! Hinataactive le byakugan et cherche une sphére comme celle qui retient notre village ! Et aussi un ou plusieurs hommes ! Nous, on va cherché au alentour pour trouver des personnes et des indices ! Go !!" Ordonna Sasuke en hurlant.

"Merde ! Mais pourquoi vouloir se débarrasser des villages cachés ?" pensa Sasuke en regardant partout attentivement. "Même sans Orochimaru et l'Akatsuki, les ennuis ne se finiront jamais !"

"Pas Gaara !" ragea Naruto en regardant les motifs sur la muraille du village. "C'est pas son genre de se faire avoir comme ça ! Pareil pour Neji ! Mais que se passe-t-il ? J'ai l'impression que l'on me retire ma famille là !"

Quand le soleil commencea à se lever, tous se réunirent à ce qui était la porte d'entré du village de Suna.

"J'ai trouvé la sphére mais rien de plus." dit doucement Hinata en montrant la sphère avec dedans Suna.

Tous avaient cette même réponce, ils n'avaient rien trouvés de nouveau.

"La personne qui a fait ça doit être rapide pour fuir." conclua Shikamaru. "Au moment où il a mit son plan à excécution, ils nous à vu et à fuit dès qu'il avait fini de tranformé Suna en boule souvenir."

"Sûrement, et dans ce cas, rien ne peux nous dire que nous sommes observé par notre inconnu malveillant !" remarqua Tenten.

"Akamaru n'a rien remarqué et ne trouve pas de trace d'inconnu..." expliqua Kib en carressant son énorme chien. "Et toi Hinata ?"

"A votre arrivé, j'ai regardé autours de nous une dernière fois mais personne n'est là à nous surveiller.

"Fait chier !" Hurla Naruto en frappant le sol. "C'est à n'y rien comprendre ! J'ai l'impression de servir à rien !"

"Reposons-nous un peu, montons le camps et reposons-nous, nous sommes un peu fatigué." Déclara Sasuke en déposant son sac.

"Pourquoi c'est toi qui joue les leader ?" demanda Naruto en regardant le ciel.

"Parce que moi, au moins, je réfléchie pour le moment ! Allez, léve toi et aide nous à nous préparé."

Le camps montait, les ninjas de Konoha s'allongérent un peu pour se reposer pendant que Naruto, en éternel surexcité, veuillé sur eux. Mais ce dernier paniqua.

"Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que l'on rencontre un danger encore plus dangeureux que ceux d'avant ? Pourquoi faut-il que ça nous arrive ? J'ai l'impression de me battre contre un ennemis invisible. Et que je ais perdre tout le monde... Quelu'un approche ?"

Un main dans sa sacoche pour prendre des shurikens, Naruto vit soudain, arrivé au loin, une personne qu'il connaissait.

"Temari ? Eh ! Temari ! T'es vivante ?" demanda le jeune blond alors que tout le monde se réveilla. "T'es toute seul ?"

"Je reviens d'une mission, Gaara m'avait demandé d'aller à Kumo no kuni car il n'avait plus de nouvelle de là-bas alors qu'il négociait pour des informations. Et c'est comme ici... Plus rien, juste un vaste terrain vague." expliqua Temari en voyant les restes de son village. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

"Nous même nous l'ignorons !" répondit Naruto. "Nous sommes venus pour demander de l'aide à Gaara mais... Nous sommes arrivés trop tard apparament..."

"Temari, ces signes bizarres autour du village ne te disent rien ?" demanda Sasuke en montrant les signes étranges.

"Non ! Mais, quand je suis partie il y a deux jours, ils n'y étaient pas. D'ailleurs, il y a les même à Kumo."

"On n'avance pas là..." remarqua Sakura.

"Au contraire !" coupa Shikamaru alors que tous le regardaient. "Kumo, Taki, Konoha et Suna, tous ont disparus dans d'étranges circonstance avec pour seul indice ces symboles qui apparament, disent quelques choses à Sakura et Sasuke."

"C'est assez bien résumé !" critiqua Kiba. "Mais à quoi ça nous sert ?"

"Il est possible que nous aussi nous savons d'où viennent ces symboles, mais nous avons les voir sans nous en rendre compte." continua le jeune Nara en regardant le ciel. "Sinon, il ne pouvons compter que sur les souvenirs de nos deux amis pour sauver les villages."

"C'est bien beau tout ça mais on fait quoi ?" demanda Naruto qui en avait marre de rien faire au beau milieu d'un désert.

"On réfléchie ! On attend !" répondit Shikamaru.

"Il y a une auberge un peu plus loin à l'ouest ! On pourrait y aller, en plus, y'a un rotemburo !" déclara Temari. "On pourrait y aller,si elle a pas disparu."

Plus tard, au bout de quatres heures de marche et de crie de Naruto qui hurlait qu'il avait faim, les survivants des villages disparus arrivérent dans un superbe onsen.

"Dooooormiir !" pleura Naruto en sautant sur le lit où les garçons allaient dormir. "Heureusement qu'il y avait un petit distributeur à l'entré !"

"Ouais... J'ai remarqué..." marmonna Sasuke en regardant une poubelle pleine de déballage de kitkat et autres confisserie. "Je descend faire un tours, y'a une salle de repos près de l'accueil."

"Y'a que des romans à lires, je passe mon tour." critiqua Naruto.

"Pareil, je suis fatigué, j'ai à peine dormie deux jours." continua Kiba. "D'ailleurs, il est où Shikamaru ?"

"Dehors en train de regarder les nuages." répondit Lee en montrant le jeune home en question par la fenêtre. "Moi aussi, je descend, ça me changera les idées."

Sasuke et Lee arrivérent à la salle en question, qui ne disposé que d'un étagère et de trois fauteuils. Lee pris un livre au hasard et commencea à le lire, comme par hasard, c'était d'action, le seul livre que Jiraya n'avait pas écris en livre porno, le seul et le dernier car il a pas marché, c'est pour ça que ses livres sont tous pour adultes, c'est les seuls qui marchent. Sasuke lui, choisi un livre dont l'auteur venez des pays dans l'Ouest, après l'ocean.

"Lee ! J'ai trouvé !" hurla Sasuke. "Je sais où j'ai vu ces symboles et je comprend pourquoi Sakura crois qu'elle les a déjà vu !"

"Quoi ? C'est vrai ?"

"Oui ! Faut prévenir les autres, va voir les filles, dis leurs de se rendre dans notre chambre je vais tout vous expliquer !"

En dix minutes à peines, tous, sans exception étaient dans la chambre des garçons.

"Alors ?" demanda Naruto toujours au lit. "Tu vas nous dire ce que tu sais enfin ?"

"Oui mais avant, Sakura !"

"Oui ?"

"Est-ce que tu te souviens un peu des livres que tu as lus à la bibliothèque ?"

"Oui pourquoi ?"

"As-tu lu un livre sur les pays étrangés de l'ouest ?"

"Maintenant que tu le dis oui, mais c'était à l'époque de l'académie... Oh !"

"Tu t'en souviens ?"

"Oui ! Les ninjutsu de là-bas sont très différents de chez nous, mais c'est secret d'aprs le livre, tous qu'il disait c'était que les symboles sont importants."

"Oui ! A l'époque où j'étais chez Orochimaru, j'ai vu qu'il fesait des recherches sur des techniques de là-bas, mais il les avait mis de coté." raconta Sasuke. "Apparament, là-bas, on utilise le chakra comme de la magie. Mais cela ne fait que trente ans que cette forme de technique fût découverte ! Et c'est encore en stade expérimentale, c'est pour ça qu'il ne s'en occupé pas le serpent !"

"Donc, ça veut dire que..." commencea Sakura.

"Oui ! Des étrangés veulent sûrement détruire la patrie des ninjas !"

"Impossible !" coupa Shikamaru. "J'ai entendu parler des pays de l'ouest et il developpe leurs technique que pour une chose, protéger leurs villes et villages des monstres !"

"Pourquoi ? Et de quelles monstres ?" demanda Naruto qui en savait rien.

"Laissez moi lui expliquer !" ordonna Lee. "Naruto, sache que les pays aux delà des mers et des oceans connaissent un problème que notre continent ne connait plus. On dis qu'il y a plus de mille ans, des créatures hors du commun vivants dans nos fôrets, montagnes et autres terres sauvages, on dit même que c'est pour ça que les techniques de ninja furent crée ! D'ailleurs, les démons qui existent aujourd'hui, ce sont des monstres très forts en réalités, mais nous les qualifions de démons."

"Comment tu sais tous ça ?" demanda Sasuke.

"Quand j'étais à l'hôpital après l'examen de classe moyen, Gaï-sensei m'a raconté cette histoire pour que je ne m'ennuis pas !"

"Bref... Hors de chez nous, c'est l'enfer qui nous attend !" résuma Naruto. "Maisdans ce cas, s'ils ont des problèmes avec des monstres, pourquoi enfermer les villages cachés dans des boules de cristal ?"

"Il n'a pas tort..." remarqua Kiba. "A moins que quelqu'un ait appris les techniques de là-bas juste pour ça..."

"Hé le chien ! Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, plus de villages caché ?" demanda Temari.

"Plus de ninjas !" répondit Kiba énervé par le nom que lui avait donné la soeurs de Gaara.

"Oui mais surtout, plus soldat pour ce pays et donc, l'invasion facile ! Pays sans monstres veut dire, plusieurs continent qui convoite le notre !"

"Je n'en suis pas sûre !" coupa une voix derrière la porte.

Cette même porte s'ouvrit et un ninja entra.

"Saï ?" hurla Naruto surpris. "Tu viens d'où ?"

"Du pays d'Oto ! L'hokage m'avait demandé d'y faire des recherches pour voir si il ne rester rien d'important chez Orochimaru !" répondit le jeune dessinateur. "Là-bas, j'ai rencontré un homme qui cherchait aussi des trucs d'Orochimaru, avant que le repère disparaisse."

"Explique toi !" orodonna Sasuke en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

"Comme Konoha, le repère d'Orochimaru et son village caché à disparu bien qu'il n'existé déjà plus !" continua Saï en s'appuiyant contre un mur. "Mis avant que ça n'arrive j'ai réussi à arraché des informations à cette homme. Et tous que j'ai eu c'est que son employeurs l'a envoyé ici pour trouver de nouvelle technique et que lui est son compagnons veulen faire disparaitre ces villages par vengeance apparament car apparament, on l'aurait mit à l'exile chez eux ! Ensuite, il s'est tué en se plantant un Kunai dans le cou. Je n'en sais pas plus !"

"Ils sont sucidaire ces mecs !" remarqua Ino.

"Oui mais au moins, ça veut dire une chose, c'est que quelqu'un à fait disparaitre nos villages dans le seul but de s'enrichir." conclua Sasuke.

"Mais c'est complétement con !" crachèrent Kiba et Naruto.

"Je suis daccord avec les deux têtes d'ahuris ! Que ce soit pour une invasions d'accord, mais pour s'enrichir..." déclara Temari.

"D'ailleurs, l'aubergiste m'a dis que depuis un mois, des étrangés passent dans le coin. C'est aussi comme ça que j'ai appris que vous étiez là au passage!" se rappella le dernier arrivé. "Alors ? On fait quoi ?"

A cette question, tous, même Naruto, se mirent à réfléchir. Que faire maintenant ?

"Moi je vois qu'une chose, on fonce là-bas, on défonce la gueule du mec qui nous à fait ça et on libère nos amis !" déclara Naruto en tapant son poing gauche dans sa deuxième main.

"Je suis d'accord avec lui cette fois !" souria Sasuke.

"Moi aussi !" avoua Lee.

"On est donc tous sur la même longueur d'onde !" remarqua Temari main sur son éventail.

"C'est donc décider, on va prendre un bâteau pour sauvez nos amis !" continua Hinata qui était un peu terrifiée d'allez en voyage très loin de ses terres natal.

"A l'aventure sur l'autres continent !" hurla Kiba.

"C'est la galère les voyages mais on a pas trop le choix, la vie de mon meilleur ami et en jeu !" avoua à son tour Shikamaru.

"Pour nos villages et pour nos amis, en route vers l'inconnu !" hurla Tenten.

"Que nos amis patientes un peu, on va les sauver de cette malédiction !" souria Sakura sûre d'elle et de ses amis qui l'entourée.

"LET'S GO !!" hurla Naruto au final.

**Fin du chapitre.**

Yue : Eh voila ! Voici uine nouvelle histoire qui commence pour nos héros ! Cette histoire prendre forme une fois que j'aurais fini "l'arme qui tuera les shinobies" ! Voir même avant !

Naruto : Plutôt bizarre l'histoire !

Yue : C'est normal, j'ai envis de lui donner un coté RPG ! En claire, toi et tes amis allaient voyager à travers le monde pour sauver vos amis ! Cette histoire sera sûrement très longue ! Trèèèès longue !!

Naruto : Encore de la souffrance...

Yue : Non ! Au contraire, c'est même plus sérieux (pas complément mais c'est plus sérieux comme histoire) ! Amis Lecteurs et Amies Lectrices; je vous dis à bientôt et s'il vous plait dite mois ce que vous en pensez !


	2. début du voyage

**Avant de commencer :**

Salut les jeunes ! C'est moi, Yue, qui vous écrit depuis mon ordinateur.

Je tiens à vous dire que pour écrire cette histoire, je fais plein de référence sur d'autres mangas ou de jeux videos. ainsi, j'ai précisé d'où venait la plupart des noms ou mot que vous lirez dans ce chapitre et les futures chapitres pour que vous comprenez ce que j'ai voulus dire ou que vous comprenez les idées qui me trottent dans la tête.

Ce chapitre est sûrement le plus long que j'ai écris de tous ceux que j'ai écris jusque là.

Au passage, il y a pas longtemps, j'ai lu une fanfiction qui s'appeller "Démon et Dragon", en relisant, je me rend compte que cette fic m'a donné des idées pour la suite, sans plagia bien sûre ! L'auteur Super-Bahamut est un génis pour avoir fait cette histoire !

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ça !

* * *

**Réponces aux reviews anonymes :**

vivi : Des démons et des monstres, il y en aura ! Mais des porteurs de démons, ça, c'est pas sûre, mais normalement, il y en aura au moins un... Merci d'avoir lu ce 1er chapitre et j'espère que le deuxième te plaira. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Résumer du dernier chapitre :** Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Lee, Tenten, Hinata, Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru, Saï et Temari sont les seuls survivants d'une des pires choses qui pouvait arrivé chez eux, la disparition des villages cachés, ainsi que de leurs camarades et amis, tous se trouvent dans des boules de crital, les mettant dans un etats proches de l'hibernation. Pour les sauver, ils n'ont qu'une seule piste, des personnes venant d'un autre continent semblent être les personnes qui ont crées cette situation. Tous décide d'aller sur l'autre continent, par delà la mer de l'Ouest, pour trouver un moyen de sauver mleurs amis et empêcher que la situation empire, si ce n'est pas déjà fait...

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Départ en bâteau et l'enquête commence.**

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Lee, Tenten, Hinata, Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru, Saï et Temari arrivérent à Izoold(1), un petit village de pêcheurs, l'unique endroit qui permet de se rendre sur l'autre continent qui s'appellait Miteen(2). Dans le village, la bande d'amis cherchérent un moyen de se rendre de l'autre coté de la mer.

"J'ai trouvé un bâteau qui part ce soir, à minuit, pour la ville portuaire de Dôre(3) !" informa Saï en retrouvant ces amis dans une petite auberge où ils avaient posés leurs affaires.

"Moi, par contre, j'ai rien trouvé sur des étranger qui seraient venu ici il y a un mois !" remarqua Naruto.

"Peut-être qu'ils ne sont pas arrivés dans un port, sûrement pour ne pas se faire remarquer !" tenta Sasuke. "Les filles ne sont toujours pas revenue ?"

"Je les ai croisé en revenant ! Apparament elles ont trouvées quelques boutiques !" expliqua Saï en s'asseyant sur un des trois lit de la chambre.

"Elles font vraiment n'importe quoi pour oublier les problèmes !" critiqua Shikamaru. "Je plains Lee qui les a accompagné !"

"Avec quel argent ? On en a besoin pour le voyages ! On sait même pas combien de temps on va mettre à sauver les villages !" remarqua Sasuke.

"Pas de problème !" coupa Naruto. "Avec moi, les problèmes d'argent seront juste assez pour un petit bout de temps !"

"Si tu le dis..." soupira Sasuke. "On fais quoi en attendant ?"

"On devrait vérifier nos affaires et nos équipements avant de prendre le bâteau !" sugéra Shikamaru. "Après tout, là où nous allons, c'est en terre inconnu pour nous !"

"Ce n'est pas faux." remarqua Saï. "Après tout, là-bas, nous risquerons de tomber sur des démons et peut-être des ennemis humains."

"On est pas déjà dans la merde..." soupirairent Naruto, Kiba et Akamaru.

Les heures passérent et l'équipe de survivants furent prêt à partir quand minuit arriva.

"Putain Lee, t'es vraiment résistant comme mec !" remarqua Naruto. "Moi le jour où j'ai aidé Sakura à faire du shopping, j'étais mort au bout de deux heures !"

"Je te comprend Naruto, moi un jour Ino m'a forcé à l'aider et je te dis pas le sommeil que j'avais... Proche d'un coma..." se rappella Shikamaru en montant sur le bâteau.

"On arrivera dans combien de temps capitaine ?" demanda Sasuke en passant devant le capitaine.

Le capitaine, barbu, nez rouge, bouteille à la main, une drôle de pipe à la bouche, portant une casquette de marin avec dessus une baleine, repondit d'une voix calme.

"Demain après midi mon garçon, si on a pas de problème d'ici là !"

"On peut lui faire confiance ?" demanda doucement Sakura à Saï. "On dirait un ivrogne !"

"D'après les gens du villages, c'est le meilleurs marin qu'on puisse trouver ! Il arrivera à nous conduire à Dôre au milieu des tempête sans aucun dommage !" répondit calmement le jeune dessinateur.

"Bon les jeunes, je suppose que vous êtes crevés alors les chambres sont prêtes, y'en à une pour les filles et une pour les garçons !" expliqua le capitaine en se dirigeant vers sa cabine. "On part maintenant !"

"Il a pas tort le capitaine !" baillait Sakura. "Bonne nuit les garçons !"

Tous se souhaitérent une bonne nuit avant d'allez se coucher. Malheureusement, Naruto qui ne trouvait pas le sommeil, était sur le pont, à l'avant du bateau en train de regarder l'immence étendu de l'ocean. Cette absence fût remarqué par Sasuke.

"Quand tu ne dors pas, c'est pas normal ! Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive ?" demanda Sasuke en se mettant à coté de Naruto.

"Sasuke ? Et toi, pourquoi tu dors pas ?"

"Moi je reste en veille en cas de problème et puis..."

"Et puis ?"

"Non rien ! Et toi ?"

"Moi je n'arrête pas de me poser des questions."

"Quoi comme question ?"

"Le village. Pourquoi nous connaissons ? D'abord Orochimaru. Puis l'Akatsuki. Maintenant les villages dans des boules de cristal."

"La seul réponce qui existe, c'est parce que c'est notre quotidien." Répondit Sasuke en regardant à son tour l'ocean. "Mais..."

"Mais ?"

"Mais même si nous étions des personnes normal et non des ninjas, et que cette situation nous arrivait, je crois que l'on réagirait pareil. On voyagerait pour sauver notre village natal !"

"Tu as sûrement raison !" souria Naruto. "Mais quand même, qui pourrait nous en vouloir ?"

"Peut importe qui c'est. On le trouvera ce mec et on mettera tout au claire !" répondit Sasuke.

"Bien dit ! On fonce le trouver et on lui fait sa fête !" hurla Naruto en levant les bras.

"Gueule pas comme ça, tu vas réveiller les autres, crétin !" critiqua Sasuke en frappant son ami sur la tête. "Et d'ailleurs, tu l'as senti ?"

"Evidement, une telle aura... ça se sent à des kilomètres !"

Les deux amis se séparent en une fraction de seconde pour laisser la place à quelque chose de bleu-vert, à forme humaine. Mais voyant que ses cibles étaient passés derrière lui, la chose se retourna pour se dévoiler complétement.

"C'est quoi ça ? Un homme-poisson ?" demanda Naruto en voyant l'adversaire.

"Arrête de lire trop de manga mon vieux, c'est sûrement un ennemi déguisé !"

"Eloignez-vous les garçons !" hurla le capitaine en arrivant vers eux. "C'est un Aqua-Racine(4), un démon des mers !"

"Je m'en fous de ce que c'est ! Hors de question de me faire bouffer par cette bestiole !" hurla Naruto en donnant un coup de pied sur le monstre pour le remettre à l'eau. "Vous voyez monsieur ! Avec nous, rien à craindre !"

"Naruto ! Va réveiller les autres !" ordonna l'Uchiwa.

"Je retourne à la barre ! Il faut partir de cette zone au plus vite !" hurla le capitaine.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il... MERDE !!" hurla à son tour Naruto en sentant la mer s'agiter.

"L'Aqua-Racine peut agiter les vagues très facilement, c'est son pouvoir !" expliqua le capitaine en courant vers la barre. "Va réveiller tes amis car ça risque d'être dangeureux et dit leurs de monter sur le pont !"

Rapidement et en titubant à cause de la mer agité, Naruto courait vers les deux pièces où dormaient sûrement ses amis. Le premier reflexe qu'il eut, était de prevenir en premier les filles. Donc il entra dans la pièce sans frapper à la porte.

"Les filles c'est horrible, il..."

"Narutooooo !" grogna Sakura en serrant son poing.

Naruto venait de faire une énorme bêtise, avant qu'il entre, les filles étaient déjà debout, en train de se changer.

"Attend SAkura, c'est pas ce que tu crois..."

"Dégage !!!" Hurla sa coéquipière en le frappant violemment au visage, ce qui avait pour conséquence d'envoyer Naruto dans la pièce d'en face, celui où les garçons dormaient, en défonceant la porte.

"Eh Naruto, tu peux nous expliquer ? On est agité pendant notre sommeil et toi tu défonce la porte..." Demanda Kiba en regardant Naruto sur des débris de porte.

"Je crois pas qu'il t'entend." remarqua Saï en regardant Naruto qui avait dû mal à se rendre compte de ce qu'il lui était arrivé. "Il a l'air mort."

"Hé ! Debout l'abruti !" Hurla le jeune Inuzuka en secouant Naruto. "Mais tu vas te lever oui ?"

Cette phrase dit, Kiba lui donna des baffes, ce qui réveilla ce pauvre Naruto.

"C'est bon, tu te léve ?" demanda Kiba en lâchant son ami.

"Ahh... J'ai mal à la tête..." se plaignit Naruto avant de se souvenir de ce pourquoi il était là. "Merde, c'est vrai ! La mer est agité, Sasuke et moi, on s'est frité avec une sale bête et pour se venger, elle agite la mer pour nous faire chavirer !"

"T'as pas fumer avant de venir nous voir ?" demanda Kiba en le regardant comme une bête curieuse.

"Je crois plutôt que les coups qu'il a reçu l'ont gravement atteint !" se moqua Shikamaru.

"Putain ! Mais vous êtes con ou quoi ? On doit tous faire gaffe pendant quelques temps et remonter pour plus de sécurité !"

"ça va Naruto ?" demanda Hinata à l'entré de la chambre des garçons.

"Ma tête fait Hidébu(5) mais ça va..." répondit-il en se relevant pour prendre la tête de l'équipe pour se rendre sur le pont.

Arrivé sur le pont, tous virent un spectacle choquant et surprenant. Sasuke, l'épée de Kusanagi brisé, se tenait au milieu de cadavre de plusieurs Aqua-Racine, couvert de sang de ces monstres.

"Tu arrives un peu tard Naruto, je fais le ménage." critiqua Sasuke en voyant ces amis. "Enfin, il ne reste que celui qui déclenche cette tempête."

"C'est quand je vois ce genre de spectacle que je me dis que c'est une chance que Sasuke soit avec nous..." marmonna Lee.

"C'est quoi ces horreurs ?" demanda Ino horrifiée.

"Des Aqua-Racines ?"

"Tu connais ces choses Temari ?" demanda Tenten en entendant la dernière de Suna.

"A Suna, une légende parle d'une créature des mers qui est capable de déclencher des vagues gigantesques capables de faire chavirer n'importe quels navires. On dit que le Premier Kazekage se serait battu contre une de ces créatures lors d'une mission de rang A. Mais j'ai toujours crus que c'était une histoire que l'on raconté aux Genins pour qu'ils prennent exemple sur le premier."

"Comme quoi, les contes ont tous un fond de vérités." remarqua Sakura. "Mais comment on fait pour les battre ?"

"Je ne sais pas. Comment il a fait l'Uchiwa ?"

"Je me suis contenté de les trancher à l'épée." répondit l'ex diciple d'Orochimaru.

"D'ailleurs, t'as encore cette épée ?" demanda Naruto en regardant l'épée brisé. "Tu pouvais pas la jeter ?"

"Je voulais au moins la finir avant d'en acheter une autre. Mais au lieu de parler de ça, on devrait chercher une solution pour nous débarrasser de la chose sur l'eau. Apparament c'est le dernier."

Sur l'eau, marchant dessus, le dernier Aqua-Racine se concentra pour faire des vagues pour tenter de chavirer le navire où se trouvé les survivants des villages disparus.

"Ino, tu pense l'avoir avec ta technique de la possession ?" demanda Shikamaru en regardant le monstre.

"J'ai jamais essaiyée sur une telle créature mais je pense que c'est faisable !" répondit Ino en se peparant pour se débarrasser de la créature. "Ninpo ! Technique de la folie du corps !"

Sur l'eau, la créature commencea à se comporter bizarrement, car elle se griffa le corps violemment commenceant à saigner abondamment.

"Avec l'eau salé, je vous dis pas la douleurs de multiple blessures." souria Ino tout en continuant sa manipulation.

"Terrible cette technique." Siffla Naruto.

"Pas tant que ça, elle ne marche que sur les faibles d'esprits !" corrigea Shikamaru.

"Donc sur nous tous réuni, elle marcherait que sur Naruto !" se moqua Kiba.

"Tu me cherche le chien-chien à sa mèmère ?"

"Contre les créatures, ça sera une technique efficace !" remarqua Lee en voyant la créature s'éloigner de leurs navire alors que la mer reprit son calme. "On fait quoi des corps ?"

"Jetez-les à la mer ! Les animaux marins feront le reste !" ordonna le capitaine en sortant de sa cabine. "Il n'y a pas à dire, c'est un véritable carnage, vous êtes fort, en plus, il ne manque personne. Pour des ninjas, c'est vraiment du travail de pro !"

"Tu crois quoi papy ?" se vanta Naruto. "On est quand même les meilleurs éléments du monde des ninjas !"

"On a pas trop dévié de la trajectoir d'origine ?" demanda soudainement Saï en n'écoutant pas Naruto.

"Au contraire, ces vagues nous ont rapproché du continent ! On arrivera sûrement un peu avant midi. Je dirais vers dix heures trentes minimum, onze heures maximum ! J'ai essaiyé de profiter un maximum de ces vagues meurtrières !" ria le capitaine en retournant dans sa cabine. "Sur ce, bonne nuit pour ceux qui tenteront d'aller se rendormir !"

Pendant le reste du voyage, qui se déroula sans problème, aucun des ninjas survivants des villages disparus ne dorma pour être prêt en cas d'autres ennuis passagés.

Arrivé à la ville de Dôre, Naruto et ses amis, descendus du bâteau, commencérent par chercher des renseignements sur les lieux, la situation des pays, et autres trucs utiles. Et pour avoir ce qu'il fallait comme info, Shikamaru avait eu l'idée de, un d'enlever les bandeau des villages pour éviter de se faire repérer, de deux, de faire plusieurs équipes et de se rendre à la fin de la journée au couché du soleil, dans l'hôtel qui leurs servaient de point de repére.

La première équipe était composé de Naruto, qui grâce à son expérience pour avoir vécu deux ans et demi avec Jiraya, lui permettait de savoir comment avoir des renseignement, et de Temari, qui elle servait à Suna pour avoir des informations, sa force lui permettait de se débrouiller en cas de danger. Ils font toutes les tavernes et autres endroits "louches".

La deuxième équipe était composé de trois personnes : Hinata, Sakura et Sasuke, au grand malheure de ce dernier. Sakura a eu la bonne idée d'aller dans les magasins de la ville pour avoir les informations, et donc à proposé à Hinata de l'accompagné et à Sasuke pour servir de "garde du corps", mais surtout pour faire croire aux gens qu'il s'agissait d'une sortie entre amis.

La troisième équipe était composé de Lee et Tenten. grâce à sa vue, Tenten peut voir plein de chose qui échapperaient aux autres ninjas. Lee lui, sert juste de garde du corps. A eux deux, ils doivent se balader dans le port pour surveiller les environs pour trouver toute trace des personnes qui ressembleraient aux personnes qui auraient attaqués les villages, surtout au niveau vestimentaires, ce qui n'était pas vraiment un indice important pour cette équipe.

La quatrième équipe, se composait de Shikamaru et d'Ino. Eux, leurs rôles étaient de trouver des informations sur le continent, les coutumes et autres trucs importants.

La dernière équipe était composé de Saï et de, au grand malheurs de ce dernier, Kiba. Leur principal rôle était le même que celui de l'équipe de Sasuke.

Dans le centre-ville, l'équipe de Sasuke commenceait son enquête.

"Heureusement que j'avais des lentilles de contact pour cacher mes yeux !" remarqua Hinata à Sakura en regadant les magasins.

"Ouais ! Belle couleurs le bleu ! Sans ça, t'aurais attiré tout les regards !" ria Sakura.

"Pas besoin de ça pour que les mâles en rûte vous mâtes..." marmonna Sasuke sans que l'on l'entende.

Ce que Sasuke avait remarqué et ce que les filles n'avaient pas vue, c'était que tout les passants masculins regardaient Sakura et Hinata.

"T'as vu ces deux nanas là-bas ?" demanda un garçon qui avait environ la vingtaine à son ami.

"J'aime bien celle aux cheveux roses ! Elle est trop belle !" repondit son ami.

"Moi c'est celle qui à la peu bien blanche ! Elle en a des gros !"

"Tas de cons ! Si je le veux, je vous étale en deux secondes !" marmonna encore Sasuke sans qu'on l'entende. "Touchez à Sakura et vous mourrez !"

"Sasuke attire encore le regard des filles..." soupira doucement Sakura. "Ras le bol de ces pétasses, il est à moi Sasuke !"

"J'espère que Naruto ne fera pas de bêtise." pensa Hinata. "Je sais sur Temari. J'espère qu'elle ne s'intéresse pas à Naruto."

Telles étaient les pensés de cette équipe mais qui pensa quand même à leur mission.

"C'est fou le nombres de boutique dans cette ville !" remarqua Sakura en voyant toutes les sortes de magasins. "Vêtements, animaleries, armes, nourritures, boutiques spécialisés... Une aussi grande ville comme ça, on en a pas comme ça chez nous !"

"C'est vrai que ça à l'air aussi grand que Konoha !" continua Hinata.

"Moi ce qui m'inquiéterait, c'est que la plupart des personnes qui se déplacent ont de des armes." coupa Sasuke en regardant les passants. "Epées, lances, haches... On se croirait en période de guerre, quand les familles portaient les armes pour se protéger."

"Et la plupart porte des bijoux assez voyant !" observa Hinata discretement.

"accessoirdes protections, chez G. Dubol !" lu Sakura sur une enseigne de magasin. "Pour vous protégez des monstres et de leurs effets, votre magasin vous fournis ! Pour tout demande et questions, demander au comptoire ! On entre ?"

"Bonne idée !" accepta Sasuke en entrant le premier.

Pendant ce temps, Shikamaru et Ino, dans une bibliothéque, trouvérent des informations intéressantes.

"Ecoute ça Ino ! Tomoyo Daidôji(6), la présidente de la Piffle Princess Compagny(7), est toujours porté disparu depuis un mois."

"En quoi c'est rapport ?"

"D'après ce journal, la Piffle Princess Compagny est une entreprise qui developpé de nouvelles formes de magie et peu avant la disparition de la présidente, cette dernière avait fait d'importe découverte qui pourrait révolutionner la magie et changer le monde ! Et dans ce journal qui date d'hier, j'ai lu que cette découverte consisté à faire rétrécir des objets pour facilité leurs transport ! C'est un scientifiques qui l'a dit avant de mourir car il venait de s'échapper d'un lieu qui n'a jamais était révélé par l'homme !"

"Tu crois d'en réalité..."

"Oui ! Nos amis sont victimes de ce sort... Et cet homme qui est mort, voulait prévenir le monde d'un dangé..."

"Donc ça veut dire que les gens de ce pays sont sous une menace comme celle de notre village !"

"Laisse moi finir ! Ce journal dit que cet hommes possédait sur lui des trace de monstre... Et les médecins ont conclus à une folie avant de mourrir suite aux coups reçu ! Bref, une enquête est en court mais apparament, il se concentre plus sur la disparation de cette Tomoyo que sur la mort de ce scientifique."

"Ils sont pas net ici ou quoi ?"

"Mais on est dans un problème plus grand."

"Lequel ?" demanda Ino.

"Toutes les infos de ces journaux ne sont que d'ici et pas des autres villes ou pays de ce continent, sauf sur la disparition de cette présidente et du scientifiques retrouvé."

"Mais pourquoi ? Tu dois te tromper de journal, cherche dans d'autres !"

"C'est pas ça ! Si les informations circulement mal de ville en ville c'est pour la simple et bonne raison et que les monstres tuées les voyageurs !"

"Tu veux dire que c'est dangereux de sortir de cette ville ?"

"Oui." trembla Shikamaru. "C'est la seul chose qui explique pourquoi les informations de ces journaux sont si limités."

"En une heure Shikamaru a trouvé autant d'éléments !" pensa Ino en voyant son coéquipier lire d'autres articles. "Il s'inquiéte vraiment pour les autres.

"Ino ! Essaiye de trouvé une carte de ce continent, j'arrive pas à en trouver !"

"ça tombe bien, j'en ai justement une sous les yeux mais y'a comme un problème."

"Laquelle ?"

"C'est une carte trop schématisé ! J'ai demandé aux personnels de la bibliothéque s'il en avait des plus précise ! Mais à cause des monstres, il est impossible d'avoir une carte aussi précise que celle que j'ai..."

"Galére !" ragea Shikamaru en voyant la carte. "J'ai l'impression de tourner en rond !"

Au centre de la ville, non loin de l'équipe de Sasuke, Kiba et Saï se promenaient en compagnie d'Akamaru.

"Il est pas discret ton chien." critiqua Saï.

"Je t'emmerde ! Au moins il attire les filles qui aiment les chiens !"

"Faut dire, un chien comme ça... On en voit pas tout les jours. Même toi tu peux monter dessus."

"Qu'il est mignon ! Il s'appelle comment ?" demanda une fille au cheveux rouge et au yeux noir en caressant Akamaru.

"Lui c'est Akamaru ! Et moi c'est Kiba !" présenta Kiba.

"Ce gros toutou et très affectueux !"

"Et oui ! Déjà tout petit il était comme ça..."

Kiba venait de remarquer une chose étrange sur la demoiselle. A son cou, il y avait un bandeau frontal avec l'embleme de Konoha.

"Vous êtes nouveau dans la ville ?"

"Nous sommes des voyageurs !" répondit Saï. "Avec des amis, nous commenceons un voyage !"

"Ouha ! Vous devez être très fort, avec les monstres dans les forêts et les région sauvages, faut vraiment être aussi fort qu'un chasseur ! Vous êtes d'où ?"

"De l'autre continent !" répondit aussitôt Saï.

"Du continent sans monstre ? La chance ! Et il parait que les hommes de là-bas sont très fort !"

"Oui, on est assez fort !" se vanta Kiba.

"ça va les chevilles ?" demanda le jeune dessinateur.

"J'espère que nos deux continents vont accepter cette alliance !"

"Une alliance ?" répéte Kiba.

"Oui ! Les dirigeants de pays voisins se mettent tous en accord entre eux puis après avec les autres pays et continents pour arrêter toutes les guerres !"

"Il y a des pays en guerre ?" demanda l'Inuzuka.

"Jusqu'a l'année dernière seulement... Mais maintenant ça va... Enfin, on a encore les monstres !"

"Kiba ! On doit y aller !"

"Hein ? Ah oui... Au revoir mademoiselle ! Mais avant, j'aimerais savoir une chose !"

"Oui ?"

"Votre bandeau autour cou, comment vous l'avez eu ?"

"Les ninjas de votre continent en porte à ce qu'il parait, et chez nous c'est un accesoir de mode pour les jeunes !"

"Kiba ramene toi !" ordonna Saï.

"Ouais... Au revoir mademoiselle, ravis de vous avoir rencontrez !" souria le ninjas au chien en saluant la demoiselle.

"Pareil pour moi !"

"Saï ! Sale enfoiré ! J'avais un ticket là !"

"Tu la reverra un jour, ou pas ! Mais on est pas là pour draguer, mais pour sauver les ninjas."

"C'est bon, on a le droit de décompresser de temps en temps !"

Au port de Dôre, Lee et Tenten cherchérent toutes traces qui leurs seraient utile.

"Tu crois que Neji va bien ?" demanda Tenten inquiéte pour son deuxième coéquipier.

"Hinata nous a affirmé que tous allaient bien. Qu'ils étaient comme endormis et vivants." rassura Lee. "Et puis, Neji est résistant comme tout les gens de Konoha et il a souvent vu le dangé de près, presque la mort ! Alors crois moi, je suis sûre qu'il va même très bien !"

"Quand même, il faut être très fort pour réussir à faire ça, enfermer tout un village dans une sorte de boule de neige souvenir."

"Je dirais plutôt, très discret et très rapide ! Ou alors plusieurs personnes très discrètes car pour faire ça sous le nez de plusieurs ninjas surqualifiés, sous le nez de l'Hokage et des Anbus, il faut vraiment être de niveau supérieurs. Carrément d'un Sanin, ou d'un membre de l'Akatsuki !"

"Dis comme ça, c'est sûre que notre adversaire doit être d'un niveau élévé."

"Peut importe ! Car pour moi, le plus important et de sauver notre village, nos amis et nos senseis ainsi que tout les habitants de Konoha !"

"Et des autres villages cachés ! J'y pense, Shikamaru a vu Taki disparaitre avec Ino non ?"

"Oui, et Choji aussi !"

"Ni Shikamaru, ni Ino n'a la boule contenant le village !"

"Apparament ils l'ont pas trouvé ! ça doit être dur pour Shikamaru." soupira Lee. "Son meilleurs ami n'est même pas avec lui dans une boule !"

"De nous tous, c'est sûrement le plus inquiet vu que son meilleurs ami est aux mains d'un malade."

"Alors que nous, ils sont soit à côté de nous ou prêt de nous mais dans une des deux sphères." termina Lee en regardant la mer. "Konoha me manque déjà..."

Plus loin dans un endroit louche où les jeux illégaux se pratiqués, Naruto joua une partis de poker pour avoir ses infos, avec, une table à côté, Temari qui en fesait autant.

"Comme ça... Un homme serait venu jouer ici, il y a deux mois, en disant que bientôt, l'armé de l'ombre du continent voisin allait disparaitre." répéta Naruto en misant une grosse somme d'argent.

"C'était un ivrogne, pour tout dire, c'était un jeune idiot, il a tout perdu comme toi maintenant ! Admire ça ! Full(8) ! paire(9) de dame et brelan(10) de sept.!" hurla le dernier adversaire de Naruto.

"Quite flush(11) royal ! Fin de partie ! Merci pour les infos ! Temari, on y... Va..."

Naruto vit devant lui, Temari, en sous-vêtements, en train de perdre une partie de poker.

"Rigole, tu meurs ! Fantasme sur mon corps et je te castre !" menacea la soeur du Kazekage.

"Tu perderais pas si tu avais vu qu'il trichait !" souria Naruto alors que Temari pris son lourd éventail pour frapper les tricheurs et pour enfin reprendre ces vêtements.

Quand le soleil se coucha en fin de journée, tous les ninjas voyageurs se retrouvérent dans la chambre de Shikamaru. Au passage, les filles ont pris la plus grande chambre, celle pour six personnes,a vec 3 lits jumeaux, c'est Hinata qui à hériter du lit où elle est seul, suite à un concours de Janken(Pierre, feuille, ciseau). Les garçons, eux, n'avaient pas d'autres choix que de prednre des chambres de deux personnes, ce qui donna, une chambre pour Kiba et Naruto, une autre pour Lee et Shikamaru et la dernière pour Sasuke et Saï, là aussi, le choix s'est fait au Janken.

Dans la chambre de Lee et Shikamaru, tous étaient réuni, et très serrés, pour résumer la situation.

"Donc, si j'ai bien compris, les pays voisins de celui-ci, sortent tout juste d'une guerre et ces derniers font tout pour empêcher qu'une nouvelle guerre éclate. Une fois cette afaire réglé, ils ont prévus de venir chez nous en tant qu'amis pour que les deux continents soient alliés, voir amis." expliqua Shikamaru en écrivant sur un rouleau. "Donc, ce qui est sûre, ils n'ont rien à voir avec la disparition de nos amis."

"Un action indépendante d'un pays ?" demanda Saï.

"Sûrement." répondit Shikamaru. "Dans ce pays, des personnes importantes ont disparus et apparaments, ils semblent liés aux mystères de l'enfermement de nos amis dans une boule de cristal ! Voila en gros pour ma situation de ce pays ! Naruto, as-tu des info ?"

"Il y a deux mois, une personne, complétement bourré, à déclaré que l'armé de l'ombre de l'autre continent allait diparaître. Ce qui peut tout de suite, avoir un rapport avec nous !"

"Rien d'autre ?" demanda Shikamaru qui avait tout écrit.

"Si, Temari porte des sous-vêtements rouges et elle a corps superbe !"

"Quel rapport avec notre mission !" hurla Temari en étranglant Naruto avec rage.

"Je déconne, c'est Ero-Senin qui m'a trop influencé, c'est pas ma faute !!!" s'excusa le jeune blond en manque d'air.

"Mettons ça de coté..." soupira Sasuke. "Tu as une description de notre homme ?"

"Personne s'en souviens, sauf d'un détail, il était hyper chétif, genre, trente kilo."

"Tiens, ça me rappel le mec que j'ai tué à Oto." se souvena Saï.

"Retour à la case départ..." soupira à son tour Sakura. "Tes informations n'ont rien servis Naruto."

"Pas sûre, au moins, maintenant c'est sûre à cent pour cent que nous avons affaire à une organisation bien organisé et non à un pays ou à une armé." remarqua le jeune Nara. "Sasuke, envois t'es info maintenant !"

"Pour tuer les monstres sauvages, il faut être armé. Ce qui explique pourquoi j'ai été obligé d'utilisé mon épée pour tuer les monstres aquatiques. Qui plus est, ces armes, ont été crée en y influent du châkra, ce qui leurs donne des propriètés uniques. Apparament, les fabriquants graves des sortes de runes sur ces armes en y ajoutant du châkra."

"Quels genre de choses produisent ces armes amélioré ?" demanda Shikamaru en écrivant toujours.

"Empoisonnement. Paralysie. Attaques élémentals. J'en sais pas plus !"

"Rien d'autres ?"

"Si, ils ont aussi des sortes de talisments pour se protéger des effets des attaques des monstres, qui ont aussi des effets commme les armes."

"Je comence à avoir mal au crâne..." pleura Naruto qui commencé à avoir trop d'information dans la tête.

"Tais-toi et laisse nous finir." râla Lee. "Donc en gros, il va falloir s'équiper pour sortir de cette ville et allez plus loin dans l'enquête !"

"Ouais ! Lee, tu as des informations ?" demanda Shikamaru.

"Rien de notre côté..." répondit le jeune maître du Taïjutsu en soupirant.

"Voila, j'ai toute nos informations du jour... Toute une journée pour un rouleau même pas utlisé au un tier. c'est peu mais c'est mieux que rien.

"Que faisons-nous demain ?" demanda Naruto.

"Se préparer pour sortir de la ville !" proposa Saï. "On a pas le choix !"

"Le problème est que les armes et les moyens de protection coutent cher !" rappella Ino en se souvenant des prix. "Et comment on va faire pour survivre sans argent ?"

"Naruto a dis qu'il pouvait s'occupé de l'argent, vu qu'il sait s'y prendre... Mais là, je crois que c'est hors de ces capacités !" remarqua Sasuke.

"Ne sous-estime pas mon génie !" se vanta Naruto en se mettant en valeurs aux yeux de tous. "J'ai assez d'argent en ce moment alors on va pouvoir faire quelques achats !"

"Je voudrais pas remplacer Choji, mais j'espère que tu as vraiment assez d'argent car on va aussi manqué de nourriture !"

"Pas de problème, faut me faire confiance, avec Ero-senin qui me piquer mon argents lors de nos voyages, j'ai appris à caché et à faire des économies monstres ! Aucun risque !"

"Très bien, on te fait confiance Naruto ! Maintenant, on devrait aller se coucher !" proposa Sasuke en quittant la chambre. "Bonne nuit !

Tous regagnèrent leurs chambres pour passer une nuit qui s'annoncé agiter.

**Fin du chapitre.**

_Dans le prochain chapitre : Les ninjas passent leurs première nuit loin de chez eux et les ennuis continuent durant la nuit. Une bataille s'annonce difficile pour eux contre un adversaire hors du commun.

* * *

_

**Quelques explication :**

_Izoold(1) : Ce village de pêcheur provient du jeu "Tales Of Symphonia". (Au passage l'anime de ce jeu sort en 2007, date inconnu, au Japon)_

_Miteen(2) : Un des pays dans le monde imaginaire du manga "HUNTER X HUNTER" Tome 19._

_Dôre(3) : Ce port provient du manga "HUNTER X HUNTER", Dans le tome 1 et 15. Le capitaine : Provient aussi du manga "H x H", tome 1._

_Aqua-Racine(4) : Ce monstre provient du jeu de carte Yu-Gi-Oh. C'était dans les toutes premières cartes française._

_Hidébu(5) : Cri poussé par certain méchants dans Ken le Survivant au moment où leur tête explose, ce mot est expliquer dans le manga "CIty Hunter" Tome 1.(Merci Ryo Saeba)_

_Tomoyo Daidôji(6) : Personnage de Card Captor Sakura de Clamp, meilleurs amie de l'Héroine, Sakura._

_Piffle Princess Compagny(7) : Dans le monde de Clamp, il s'agit d'une grande entreprise qui développe dela technologie inédit._

_Full(8) : combinaison de poker qui consiste à avoir un paire et un brelan._

_Paire(9) : deux cartes de valeur identiques (exemple : deux dames)_

_Brelan(10) : Trois cartes de même valeurs. (Exemple : Trois dames)_

_Quinte flush(11) : Combinaison la plus haute qui consiste à avoir cinq cartes de valeurs qui se suivent de même couleur ! Ici, Naruto posséde une quinte flush royal car elle est composé de : un valet, une dame, un roi, un as et un joker (ou alors dix, valet, dame, roi et as, ça depend le jeu de carte s'il y a les jokers)_

**_LAISSEZ MOI DES REVIEWS S'IL VOUS PLAIT !! MÊME DES REVIEWS ANONYMES SONT ACCEPTABLES !!_**

**Explication :** Pour ceux qui savent pas, il faut cliqué sur le bouton en bas à gauche à coté de "Submit reviews", c'est le bouton "go", c'est pas compliqué et y'a rien à installé !

Merci d'avance

YUE


	3. Le monstre

**Réponces aux reviews :**

Nosuka-chan : Voila la suite ! J'espère que tu aimeras !

hina49100 : J'espère que ce troisième chapitre te scotchera aussi !

* * *

**Avant de commencer :** Le chapitre 2 est effectivement le chapitre le plus long que j'ai écris jusqu'à aujourd'hui. 10 pages à ce qu'il parait (j'ai demander à un ami, et il m'a dis 10 pages, alors je lui fait confiance). J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

* * *

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **Arrivé sur l'autre continent dans l'espoir de sauver leurs amis et villages cachés, Naruto et ses amis ménent l'enquêtes pour en savoir plus sur leurs problèmes. Malheureusement, leurs enquêtes n'a pas améné les réponces espérés. La fatigue qu'ils avaient cumulé depuis le début de l'affaire se faisant sentir en eux, ils décidérent d'aller dormir à l'auberge, en espérant pouvoir enfin dormir en paix et en se disant que demain, tout irai sûrement mieux et qu'ils avanceront enfin dans leurs quêtes pour sauver se qui leurs est chers.

**Chapitre 3 : Visite nocturne dérangeante et achats en plein jour agréable.**

Les onze ninjas survivants, dans une auberge en plein centre de la ville de Dôre, dormairent enfin d'un repos mérité après un long voyage épuisant. Après avoir évité le pire sur la mer et une longue journée d'enquête dans la ville où ils se trouvent, chacun, dans plusieurs chambre, dormaient d'un sommeil profond et faisaient des rêves.

Dans la chambre de Naruto, Kiba et Akamaru, ces derniers avaient chaqu'un son rêve.

Kiba lui rêvait des jolies filles qu'il avait croisé lors de son enquête avec Saï.

Naruto, lui, par contre, il faisait un véritable cauchemard. Un cauchemard si horrible que ça le réveilla dans un état de transpiration. Ne pouvant retrouver le sommeil immédiatement, le jeune Uzumaki se leva et alla à la fenêtre pour y prendre l'air.

"Quel cauchemard..." souffla-t-il en regardant la lune. "Tous dans une boule de cristal... Même ceux qui sont avec moi en ce moment... Mais qui était cette personne dans l'ombre qui éclaté ces boules ? Ce rire. Cette forme dans l'ombre. Elle me dit quelque chose mais je ne vois pas qui c'est ! Mais où je l'ai déjà vu ? Et quand ? Je devrais aller prendre l'air, ça me fera du bien !"

Rapidement, le jeune remit son pantalon et sa veste pour ne pas sortir en caleçon, t-shirt dehors.

"Deux nuits que je ne dors pas... C'est pas mon genre d'être comme ça !" s'inquiéta Naruto en sortant dans le couloir. "Je me demande si je suis le seul."

Pour cette nuit seulement, Naruto était le seul à ne pas trop dormir. Mais la nuit sur le bâteau, tous le reste de l'équipe avait soit le sommeil agité, soit ne trouvé pas le sommeil. Mais ce soir-là, seul Naruto et Sasuke s'étaient levés pour se changer les idées, car ils avaient peur de perdre ce qui leurs étaient chers dans cette histoire. Mais cette fois, Sasuke réussi à dormir, mais il était sur ses gardes bien évidement.

Dehors, les rues de la ville étaient vide, seul un chien se trouvait dehors. Un chien qui aboyait furieusement vers la droite de Naruto. Là où justement, des oiseaux venaient pour partir vers la direction opposé, pour rejoindre la mer. En regardant la direction où le chien hurlait et d'où les oiseaux venaient, Naruto eut un frisson et c'était comme si son corps lui ordonné de se mettre à l'abris. Mais sa concience lui disait plutôt d'aller voir là-bas, sans doute par curiosité.

Avant qu'il est eu le temps de faire le moindre geste, un bruit se fit entendre. Le bruit de quelque chose de lourd qui passerait au travers d'un épais mur. Instinctivement, Naruto foncea vers le lieu d'où venez le bruit. Quand il y arriva, il vit une chose étrange et horrible. Une créature haute de vingt mètres, ressemblant à des os que l'on aurait gonflés pour leurs donner du volumes, qui en plsu de sa grande taille, donnait un aspect imposant avec... sa graisse, rempant avec l'aide des ses bras, avec trois griffes sur chaques, et qui sentait la mort à des kilomètres, venait de faire un trou le mur qui servait de rempart pour la protection de la ville.

La créature, à peine était-elle rentré dans la ville, que des hommes armés avec des armes blanches l'encerclérent. L'un des hommes, armé d'un sabre, donnait des ordres aux autres.

"C'est un Gray Balloon(1) ! Occupez-vous d'abord de ses mains !"

Malheureusement pour ces hommes, la créature les frappa les fesant traverser une bonne partie de la ville. Seul celui qui donné des ordes avait put être sauver par Naruto.

"ça va aller ?" demanda Naruto.

"Le coup de cette sale bestiole m'a pété une côte..." répondit l'homme tentant de ne pas monter que sa douleur était plus intance qu'elle n'y paraissait.

"Dans ce cas... Vous pourriez aller à l'hôtel qui s'appelle "La mouette" ? J'ai des amis là-bas..."

"Pourquoi tu n'y vas pas si tu t'inquiéte pour eux ?"

"Parce que... J'ai besoin de me défouler !" répondit Naruto en mettant son bandeau frontal. "Je m'inquiéte pas pour mes amis, au contraire, j'ai confiance en eux. J'ai compris pourquoi je dormais pas... Je suis... très énervé !"

"Attend une minute gamin ! Tu crois pas pouvoir battre cette bestiole, regarde moi et mes hommes !"

"Moi tout seul, je sais pas ! Mais moi et mes potes, ça sera du gâteau ! On est pas des ninjas pour rien ! Maitenant, allez les chercher... Vite !"

Sans que le blessé sans rend compte, Naruto fonceait tête baissé sur le Gray Balloon, en lui sautant vers sa face et lui donna un coup de poing entre les yeux de la créature, ce dernier, à cause du coup, recula.

"Ce gamin... Mais qui c'est ?" se demanda l'homme. "En un coup de poing, il a fait reculer le Gray Balloon, rien qu'avec sa force..."

Atteris sur terre ferme après le coup de poing, Naruto vit que soudain, la créature gigantesque venait de sauter avec l'aide de ses bras et se trouva juste au dessus du ninjas. Ce dernier, pour esquiver, n'eut pas d'autres choix de s'enfuir dans le sol avec l'aide d'une technique.

"Doton, technique de l'esquive de la taupe !" expliqua Naruto en sortant du sol à côté du blessé. "Alors ? Vous allez les chercher ?"

"O... Oui !" répondit l'home impressionné par la performance du jeune inconnu. Au moment où cete homme partie, plusieurs personnes quittérent les bâtiments au alentours et s'éloignérent.

"Putain ! Il se prend pour Choji ou quoi ? Heureusement que j'ai imaginé la technique de l'esquive de la taupe, sinon c'était limite si je finissais en crêpe." souria Naruto. "Putain qu'est-ce qu'il schlingue !"

Voyant qu'il avait raté sa cible, le monstre trouva Naruto juste en face de lui, ouvrit la bouche et cracha un liquide vert. Le jeune Uzumaki, pour esquivé n'avait pas d'autre choix que de sauté juste au dessus de la créature, qui, voyant la position inconfortable de son adversaire, attrappa Naruto avec l'aide de sa main droite et serra sa proie de toutes ces forces. Quand il déserra sa monstrueuse mains, des copeaux de bois tombaient et un kunai avec dessus une note explosive était planté dans le doigt du milieu des trois doigts du montre. Quand la note explosa, la doigt ne tenait plus que sur un moignon de chaire blanche.

"Y'a pas à dire, c'est chaud !" souffla Naruto hors de porté de la créature, sur un toit.

"Naruto !!" hurla Sakura en venait droit sur lui avec tout le reste de la bande.

"C'est quoi le problème ?" demanda Sasuke en regardant la vréature. "Un homme nous à parler d'une créature qui était entré dans la ville et d'un blond qui lui faisait face."

"Bordel, ça schlingue !" se plaignait Shikmaru.

"Naruto, t'aurais pus te lâcher hors d'un combat ! ça fait pas classe, même si c'est efficace contre moi..." se souvena Kiba en se bouchant le nez.

"C'est cette grosse merde d'oiseau qui pus autant, chien stupide !"

"Pas de bagarre ! La puanteur attaque !" remarqua Temari pour que toute l'équipe se dispersa alors que la main à deux doigts détruit le batiment où ils se trouvérent.

"Shikamaru ! tu peux stopper ses mouvement ?" demanda Sasuke au manipulateur des ombres.

"Avec la force qu'elle doit avoir... je peux même pas la stopper deux secondes... Au meilleurs des cas, je la ralentie, je peux toujours essaiyer !"

"Très bien ! Attend mon signal pour le faire ! Lee ! Naruto ! Kiba ! Temari ! Occupez-vous de la créature !" Continua Sasuke aux autres. "Sakura, Ino, Saï et Tenten ! Allez voir près du trou dans le mur, d'autres monstres peuvent entrer ! si c'est le cas, faite le ménage ! On enverra su renfort après ! Hinata, peux-tu me dire quel partie du monstre je peux avoir au Chidori ?"

"La tête semble être le coin le plus facile à atteindre parmis les points vitaux ! Les autres parties sont protégés pas la graisse !" expliqua Hinata.

"Très bien !" souria Sasuke en preparant un chidori. "Hinata, va avec les filles et protége la ville !"

Kiba, Akamaru, Naruto et Lee eux faisaient tout pour détourner l'attention du monstre en tournant autour de lui à tout vitesse.

"KamaItachi !" Hurla Temari voyant que les garçons s'étaient éloigné pour lui laisser le champ libre pour lancer son attaque. Une attaque qui envoya la créature contre la muraille.

"Maintenant Shikamaru !" ordonna Sasuke en fonceant en même temps sur le monstre le Chidori en main.

En entendant le signal, Shikamaru envellopa la créature avec son ombre pour l'empêcher de bouger. Voyant que Shikamaru tenait fermement la gros bête, Sasuke planta rapidement son Chidori dans la tête de la créature qui ne bougea plus.

"Enfin fini..." Souffla Sasuke avant de se rendre compte que sa main était coincé dans le front de la bête.

"Sasuke ! Derrière-toi !" Hurla soudainement Naruto alors qu'une main allait frapper le prévenu.

Du côté des trois demoiselles en charge de surveiller le trou avec le jeune dessinateur, s'inquiétaient en voyant les yeux brillants dans la forêt derrière le mur.

"Alors Hinata ? Rassure moi en disant que c'est des emcs qui savent nous mater pour notre beauté !" demanda Ino en restant sur ses gardes.

"Malheureusement, ce sont des loups... Bicéphales !"

"T'es sûre que c'est pas Kiba et Akamaru ?" demanda Tenten.

"Non ! De pur loup à deux têtes qui attendent le bon moment !"

"Le bon moment pour faire quoi ?" demanda Ino.

"Pour venir manger les jeunes vierges que nous sommes, une fois que la grosse bestiole sera partie !" remarqua Sakura en rigolant à moitié. "On s'occupe des loups ?"

"J'ai placé un piége spécial !" remarqua Tenten en montrant des sceaux autours du trou. "Ma mère m'a appris ça pour protégé la porte de la chambre et les fenêtres d'éventuel pervers ! Dès qu'un des loups s'approchera du trou... Pouf ! Il fini en flamme !"

"Et c'est censé te protéger des pervers ? Elle est pas un peu atteind ta mère ?" demanda Sakura en reculant du piège.

"Bha à la base, c'était pour se protéger en temps de guerre. Alors..."

"J'ai rien dis... Désoler !" s'excusa Sakura.

"Quand même, vous avez vus l'épaisseur des fortifications ! Y'a environs deux mètres !" s'exclama Ino en touchant le mur. "Même ceux de Konoha ne sont pas aussi épais."

"Tout les moyens sont bon pour se protéger des monstres !" affirma Sakura. "Et regardent un peu mieux, y'a même des sortent de rûnes, plus différent de ceux que l'on trouvait sur ceux de Konoha et Suna."

"Et de Taki !" corrigea Ino.

"Vous croyez que les garçons vont réussir à battre la grosse merde qui pue ?" demanda Tenten. "Souvenez-vous, pour les battres il faut des armes !"

"Sasuke a son épée non ?" demanda Ino.

"Rappelle-toi qu'elle a été brisé sur le bâteau !" rappella Sakura. "Mais ils trouveront un moyen !"

"Dite les filles... Où est Saï ?" demanda Hinata en voyant qu'il manquait le seul homme de l'équipe.

Soudain, des cris de loups se firent entendre. Des hurlements qui signifié qu'ils souffraient, car Saï avait réussi à sauté du haut du mur pour se débarrasser d'une menace eventuelle.

Du coté de la bataille pour sauver la ville, Sasuke, qui allait se faire frapper par la créature alors que ce dernier s'était pris un Chidori en plein front, venait à peine de retirer sa main du front, se pris un violent coup, d'un poing faisant tout son corps, lui faisant traverser les murs d'une maison qui venait d'être évacuée. La violence du choc avait pour conséquence d'étourdir l'Uchiwa durant plusieurs minutes.

Pendant ce temps, d'autres hommes de la ville venaient porter leurs aides aux ninjas, l'homme blessait que Naruto avait sauvé été des leurs.

"Il faudrait donner un coup d'épée là où votre ami a frappé avec sa main !" remarqua l'homme derrière Naruto et Lee.

"Pouvez-vous nous en donner une ?" demanda Lee.

"La mienne est juste devant le monstre, prêt à être écrasé..." expliqua le blessé en montrant une épée aussi large qu'un corps(2) planté dans le sol.

"Lee, Moi et le reste de l'équipe ont va encore distraire la gros balourd et toi tu l'achéve à l'épée !" expliqua Naruto en voyant Kiba et Temari distraire leur adversaire tandis que Shikamaru cherchait un plan à l'écart.

"Roger !" répondit Rock Lee en fonceant vers l'épée alors que Naruto sauta vers le Gray Balloon.

Arrivé à l'épée, le jeune Taijutsu master arracha l'épée à la terre, recula pour pouvoir le champ libre pour planter cette fois-ci l'arme en pleine tête. Malheureusement, il venait d'être remarqué par l'adveraire, qui, voyant qu'il ne pouvait avoir Kiba, Naruto, Shikamaru, revenu dans la bataille, ou Temari, décida de s'attaquer à Lee en voulant s'écrouler sur ce dernier. Cette attaque surprise ne laissé plus de temps pour Lee de s'échappé. Quand soudain, des serpents entourérent le corps du jeune à la tenue verte et le tirérent violament de ce mauvais pas.

"La poing du serpent spectral !" hurla Sasuke en ramenant Lee vers lui.

"Merci Sasuke !" remercia Lee en atterisant à ses pieds.

"Plus tard les merci et crêve moi cette merde !" ordonna l'Uchiwa en se tenant les côtes cassés à cause de l'attaque qu'il venait de recevoir.

"Pas de problème !"

Profitant de la position allongé du Gray Balloon, Lee sauta sur le monstre, se dirigea vers sa tête. Malheureusement, la créature commenceait à se relever.

"Lee ! Lance l'épée vers l'avant !" Ordonna Shikamaru sur un toit proche du garçon à l'épée.

Ayant confiance à son camarade de Konoha, Lee s'arreta et lancea de tout ces forces l'épée droit devant lui. L'épée dépassa la créature pour arrivé droit sur Naruto qui l'attrapa difficilement.

"Prend ça !" hurla Naruto en relanceant l'épée vers la tête de la créature.

L'épée se planta pile sur le trou fait auparavant par Sasuke et ses milles oiseaux. L'impact était si violent que seul le manche de l'épée sortait de la tête. Juste après le coup porté, la créature s'agita, démolisant au total cinq bâtiments avant de s'effronder définitivement. Tous regardérent l'adversaire mort au milieu des dégats imposés lors de l'affrontement.

"Naruto." appella Sasuke en s'appuyant contre son ami. "La prochain fois que tu as de l'insomnie, bois un verre de lait chaud et retourne te coucher !"

"Tu fais dans l'humour maintenant ?" demanda le jeune blond. "Laisse tomber, ça te va pas !"

"Tant mieux car j'ai pas envis de me lancé dans ce genre de truc. Sakura, tu peux me soigner ? J'ai des côtes en miettes."

"Infirmière personnel de l'abruti, on vous demande !" ria Naruto en apportant l'Uchiwa jusqu'a leurs coéquipière de l'équipe 7.

Au même moment, plusieurs personnes s'approchérent des ninjas réunis. Tout ces gens venaient remercier leurs héros pour les avoir sauver de la catastrophe. D'autres personnes allrent dans les décombres vérifier que personne n'était coincé dessous et qu'ils n'avaient oubliés personnes au moments de l'évacuation.

"Y'a pas à dire, l'idée du piège de Tenten pour le trou... C'est rudement bien pensé !" remarqua Lee en voyant le trou. "Faudrait le reboucher quand même !"

"Le piège est très résistant, il marche pendant une journée entière." assura la collégue de Rock Lee. "Trois bêtes ont tentés de passés et ils ne reste que des cendres."

"Je vois ça... Remarque, c'était soit le mur, soit Saï. D'ailleurs, comment il a fait pour s'en débarrasser ?"

"Un kunai en main, et on attauqye les têtes, rien de plus simple !" expliqua Saï en sortant un kunai.

"N'impêche... Quel bordel !" soupira Shikamaru. "J'ai pas fait grand chose."

"C'est pas toi qui à ordonné de lancer l'épée à Naruto ?" demanda Temari. "Ne me fait pas croire que tu n'avais pas prévu ça, je t'ai vu parler avec Naruto pendant que Lee alla chercher l'épée."

"Bon, on retourne se coucher ?" demanda Kiba en baillant.

C'était avec des difficultés, à cause des habitants qui voulait les remercier, mais intacte, si on oubliait Sasuke, que tout les ninjas retournérent à l'hôtel pour finir leur nuit en tombant tous dans un sommeil, profond et réparatrice.

Sauf Sasuke et Sakura, car cette dernière soignait l'Uchiwa délicatement dans sa chambre pendant que Saï dormait vraiment.

"Je me suis ramolli ou quoi ?" se plaigna Sasuke allongé.

"C'est la première fois qu'on a affaire à ce genre de chose." rassura Sakura en posant sa main sur le torse, nu, de l'Uchiwa pour y appliquer une technique qui allait lui remettre les os en place.

"C'est pas faux... Même l'Hokage seul aurait eu du mal à mon avis. Sauf si elle était armé au pire des cas, elle aurait fini comme moi !"

"A ce point ?"

"Ouais ! et si tu veux mon avis, derrière ces murs, c'est sûrement pire !"

"Dans ce cas, on ferait mieux de bien se préparer pour ce voyage ! Voila ! C'est fini !"

Au moment où elle retira sa main, Sasuke lui prit sa main. Se rendant compte de son geste, il relâcha la demoiselle et ne out dire qu'une seul chose.

"Merci."

"De rien." renvoya Sakura en partant vite de la chambre toute rouge laissant Sasuke dans le même état.

"Comment le lui dire ?" se damanda Sasuke dans sa tête en regardant le plafond, avant d'aller regarder dehors en entendant du bruit.

Cette question qu'il s'était posé, après que Sakura soit partie, trottait dans sa tête toute la nuit jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme enfin à son tour.

Le lendemain matin, près de midi, Naruto se leva enfin, le dernier de l'équipe à se lever.

"Salut le feignant !" salua Sakura en le croisant dans le couloir.

"Moi c'est Naruto ! Pas Shikamaru..." grogna Naruto. "L'est où le café ?"

"Rez-de-chaussé ! Salle de restaurant, à droit en descendant des escaliers !"

"Merci !"

Arrivé au restaurant, Naruto vit Sasuke, Shikamaru et Temari en train de discuter avec un vieil homme.

"Salut les gars !" salua Naruto en piquant se trouvant sur la table.

"Bonjours Naruto !" Salua Shikamaru. "Voici le maire de la ville, M. Netero(3) !"

"Bonjours jeune homme ! Je suis venu pour vous remercier pour hier soir ! Votre aide nous à permis d'éviter le pire ! Le nombre de chasseur de monstres commence à diminuer ces derniers temps !"

"Ah ouais ?" demanda Naruto.

"Oui ! Ils se rendent tous dans la ville d'Antokiba(4), pour le tournoi qui à bientôt lieu ! Ils partent s'entraîner ou ils se mettent en route pour la ville, qui est assez loin !" expliqua le maire.

"C'est pour ça qu'il y a de moins en moins de chasseurs ? Pour un tournoi dans une ville éloigné ?" hurla Naruto.

"C'est marrant, on a tous les mêmes réactions !" remarqua Temari.

"J'ai pas réagit comme ça !" contesta Sasuke.

"On s'en fout !" hurlérent les trois autres.

"Le prix de ce tournoi est important, une arme crée par le plus grand forgeron de tout le continent, Musica(5) ! Ces armes sont puissantes et d'une valeur inéstimable ! En prime, le vainqueur reçoit une somme importe !"

"Cool ! Qui s'est, on pourrait y faire un tour les gars !" proposa Naruto.

"La mission Naruto !" rappella Sasuke. "D'ailleurs, le maire, pour nous remercier pour hier, nous propose de nous offrir des armes, pour qu'on puisse se balader hors de la ville !"

"On a dit au maire, qu'on était en mission ici pour pouvoir voir si les ninjas peuvent aider ces habitants dès que les alliances entre nos pays seront fait !" expliqua doucement Shikamaru à Naruto sans que le maire l'entende. "Car s'il apprend que le continent de nos origines est sans ninjas, on ne sait pas se qu'il peut se passer !"

"C'est pas faux !" marmonna Naruto.

"Jeunes gens, j'ai prévenu les magasins d'armes de l'affaire !" remarqua Netero souriant. "Maintenant je dois vous laissez, j'ai des affaires à régler !"

"Merci monsieur !" remercièrent-ils en choeur.

"Bon les gars, aujourd'hui, on se prépare au voyage et on part le plus tôt possible !" résuma Shikamaru. "Vous prévenez tout le monde !"

"Dites, c'est normal que le corps du monstre ait disparu ?" demanda Naruto en regardant par la fenêtre le lieu du combat.

"Ils l'ont fait disparaitre avec une technique étrange, pendant la nuit, je les ai vu faire !" expliqua Sasuke en se rappellant de ce qu'il avait vu pendant que les autres dormaient.

Plus tard, après avoir bien mangé pour tenir la journée, tous allérent de magasin en magasin pour s'armer.

Dans un magasin d'arme, qui s'appellait "Chez la dame de fer", Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten et Temari choisirent leurs équipements.

"Alors les filles ? Vous en pensez quoi de ce fouet ?" demanda Ino en montrant un fouet noir avec un bout couleur feu.

"Les garçons risquent de pensaient que t'es légérement dominatrice..." remarqua Temari. "Ouais, c'est une bonne arme !"

"Cette arme posséde des capacités de type feux !" expliqua la gérante du magasin.

"Et ces dagues ?" demanda Hinata en montrant des dagues jumelles avec des poignés rouges.

"Leurs capacité leurs permets de couper que quand leur propriétaire le veux ! Une bonne arme, mais très dure à maîtriser !"

"Ces mitaines ?" demanda Sakura en montrant des gants en cuir noirs avec dessus l'image d'une montagne.

"Le porteur peut briser des rochers avec ces gants sans se briser la main. Un coup sur un ennemis fait très mal !"

"Tenten, Temari, vous prenez rien ?" demanda Hinata en tenant les dagues qu'elles voulait acheter.

"Je te rappelle que je suis une spécialiste du lancer de shuriken et autres projectiles. J'ai déjà ce qu'il faut !" expliqua Tenten.

"Moi j'ai mon éventaille, c'est suffissant !" termina Temari.

Dans le magasin d'arme à cotés de celui des filles, Lee, Naruto et Saï choisaient leurs armes.

"Vous me conseilez quoi ?" demanda Naruto à ces amis. "Quel arme m'irait le plus ?"

"Prend cette lance !" conseilla Saï. "ça copensera ce qu'il te manque..."

"Arrête de me faire chier avec ça où elle fini dans ton cul cette lance !"

"Et Naruto, tu peux me tenir cette épée ?" demanda Lee en tendant un épée d'un main.

"Ouais !" répondit Naruto sans regarder. Dès qu'il eut l'épée, Naruto s'écroula avec l'épée à cause du poid.

"Tu prend la même que celle d'hier ?" demanda Saï.

"Non, celle-là est plus lourde et elle permet de se diviser en deux épée(6), l'un ayant des capacité de glace et l'autre de feu !" expliqua Lee en se souvenant des explications du propriètaire du magasin. "Il appelle ça une blue crimson(7) !"

"Tu compte la prendre ?" demanda Naruto en se relevant difficilement avec l'épée.

"Ouais ! Elle est classe ! Et toi Saï, tu prend quoi ?"

"Moi je prend rien ! Mes techniques et mes armes habituelles me suffiront !"

"On nous offre des armes et il en profite pas ? T'es pas humain Saï !" critiqua Naruto en jouant avec la lance qui pouvait s'allongé à sa volonté.

Plus loin, dans un autre magasin, Kiba, Shikamaru et Sasuke choisissaient leurs armes.

"Pas mal ces griffes ! Pas vrai Akamaru ?" demanda Kiba en montrant des griffes en or, comme un gant(8), à son partenaire canin. "Avec ça, le patron m'a dis que ma force sera décuplé !"

"Dommage que ça augmente pas la capacité de ton cerveau !" affirma Sasuke.

"T'aurais dû reserver cette réplique à Naruto !"

"Ouais mais il est pas là, alors je la dis à une personne qui est comme lui !"

"Eh ! Je suis mieux que ce bouffon !"

"Excusez moi patron, vous avez des épées qui résistent aux attaques foudres où qui s'associe bien à la foudre !" demanda Sasuke sans s'occupé de Kiba.

"Celle-là !" répondit le patron en tendant une épée avec la lame jaune.

"Vous l'avez pas en autre couleur ?"

"Malheureusement non ! Si c'était une autre couleurs, la foudre ne pourrait pas s'y associer !"

"Bon d'accord ! J'espère que la lame est résistante !"

"Très !" confirma l'homme.

"Shikamaru, tu prend pas d'arme ?" demanda Kiba plus loin.

"J'ai les pognards d'Asuma-sensei. ça me suffit !"

"J'y pense... T'as pas arrêter fumer ? T'avais pas dis que tu arrêterais une fois ?"

"J'essaiye déjà de fumer de moins en moins !" affirma le jeune Nara, en montrant un paquet de cigarette.

"D'accord..." marmonna Kiba. "Je serais prêt à parier qu'il ne s'arrêtera pas avant d'avoir une nana... Si elle le force à pas fumer ! Tiens je devrais voir qui veut parier avec moi !"

"Bon, puisque qu'on a fini, on va pouvoir allez faire des provisions !" remarqua Sasuke. "Pour ça, c'est Naruto qui à l'argent, alors faut le retrouver !"

"Moi je retourne à l'auberge préparer mon sac. Après une sieste !"

"Feignasse !" ria Kiba en sortant du magasin.

Le reste de la journée, chaque passa le temps comme il ou elle le pouvait. Quelques faisaient les magasins pour avoir des souvenir ou acheté des trucs qui pourrait être efficace pour le voyages, d'autre dragué, dormait, s'entraîné, faisait son sac. Tous avaient décidés de partir le lendemain, si rien ne les empêchaient cette fois.

Et c'est le lendemain matin, au levé du soleil qu'ils se mirent en route vers l'inconnu.

"Avec cette carte, on devrait pouvoir se rendre à la prochain ville. Merci les filles pour avoir trouvé ça hier !" remercia Shikamaru en sortant une carte.

"On va où ?" demanda Sasuke.

"La prochaine ville se trouve au nord ouest. En faite c'est un village qui s'appelle Cocorico(9)."

"Y'a pas un village qui s'appelle coin-coin, t'en que tu y es ?" demanda Naruto en se demandant si la carte était vrai.

"Naruto, cette carte et sûre, crois moi, je l'ai vérifier et ça ira !" assura Shikamaru en rangeant la carte. "On sera dans ce village au couché du soleil, si on se dépêche. Mais comme on est en territoire inconnu, je propose que l'on marche, c'est plus prudent ! On y sera sûrement demain matin, voir demain après-midi !"

"C'est une meilleur idée !" approuva Saï.

"Ouais ! Et puis, on sait jamais, en chemin, on verra des trucs importants !" souria Naruto.

"Comme quoi par exemple ?" demanda Sakura.

"J'en sais rien, mais on sait jamais, on peut tomber sur tout et n'importe quoi !"

"Comme des monstres de trois mètres de haut ! Ou encore des créatures assoiffés de sang !" coupa Saï sans se moquer de l'idée principal de Naruto.

"Maintenant, j'ai envis de courir !" soupira Naruto.

"Bon, on y va !" ordonna Sasuke.

A ces mots, toute l'équipes partirent à l'aventure, pour la prochaine destination, le village Cocorico.

**Fin du chapitre.**

_Dans le prochain chapitre : Toute l'équipe va découvrir que le voyage risque d'être plus long que prévus. Et peu importe la vitesse de leurs marches car les monstres les surveillent pour pouvoir les attaquer tout moment. Tous vont devoir rester sur leurs gardes et vite apprendre à utiliser cette nouvelle manière de se battre, pour arriver entier à la prochaine destination.

* * *

_

**Explication :** Si après avoir lu ce chapitre vous avez l'impression qu'ils n'ont pas avancé dans l'histoire, c'est normal ! Il fallait bien donné une petite histoire avec la ville non ? Et puis souvent, dans les RPG, quand on est dans une ville, on avance en rien dans l'histoire car on fait toujours un truc qui n'a rien avoir avec la mission principal (sauver le monde, tuer les méchants, etc...) ! Voila, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire !

* * *

**Petites aides pour comprendre :**

Gray Balloon(1) : Ce monstre provient du jeu de carte DUEL MASTERS.

L'épée(2) : En gros, c'est l'épée de Cloud de "Final Fantasy 7"

Nétero(3) : Le président du comité des Hunters dans le manga "HxH".

Antokiba(4) : Encore une fois, ça proviens du manga "HxH". Dans la partie GREED ISLAND. C'est la ville dans laquelle les joueurs du jeu Greed Island vont pour gagner un tournoi de Janken pour avoir des cartes rares !

Musica(5) : Le vieux Musica du manga "The groove Adventure : Rave" qu'on voit la première fois dans le tome deux.

L'épée(6) : Comme celles de Cloud dans le film "FF7 : Advent Children".

Blue crimson(7) : L'un des dix formes de l'épée du héros dans le manga RAVE.

Les griffes(8) : Les mêmes que celui de Chocolove dans le manga Shaman King.

Le village Cocorico(9) : Certain l'auront sûrement remarqué, ce village provient du jeu "The legend of Zelda : Ocarina of time".


	4. la forêt

**Réponces aux reviews anonymes :**

Ankaa : J'espère que l'histoire est intéressante, si elle l'est, c'est parce que l'histoire me motive ! Bonne lecture pour ce nouveau chapitre !

* * *

_Avant de lire le chapitre : Ce chapitre et pls court que les autres car le chapitre 5 sera, à mon avis, plus intéressant que celui-là !

* * *

_

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** A peine qu'ils espèraient prendre un peu de repos, toute la bande de ninjas connait une nuit agité. Et affronte leur première créature étrange de ce continent inconnu à leurs yeux. Cette créature avait réussi à entré dans la ville portuaire où nos amis se trouvérent. Ils n'avaient guère d'autre choix que de devoir se débarrasser de cette menace. Grâce à un travail d'équipe et d'une épée énorme, l'assaillant mouru malgrès sa taille et sa puissance. Pour les remercier, le maire de la ville leurs offre des armes. C'est avec les nouvelles armes et une bonne dose d'achat d'équipement pratique que Naruto et ses amis quittent la ville de Dôre pour se rendre au village Cocorico en traversant une forêt soi-disant pleine de monstres.

**Chapitre 4 : La forêt aux monstres.**

"Alors ? On va où maintenant ?" demanda Naruto qui en avait marre de faire une pose. "En plus, je sais pas si vous êtes au courant, mais moi je sens plein de monstre dans le coin !"

"Nous aussi Naruto !" assura Lee. "Alors repose toi, on risque d'en avoir besoin !"

"N'empêche que c'est bizarre qu'ils aient pas encore attaqués !" remarqua Temari en mangeant une pomme cueillit sur le pommier où ils se trouvèrent pour se reposer.

"Apparament, ils attendent le bon moment ! ça a beau être des monstres, ils sont intelligents !" expliqua Kiba en regardant autours de lui.

"On doit aller où maintenant Shikamaru ?" demanda Sasuke en descendant du pommier avec des provisions.

"D'après la carte et le chemin qu'on vient d'effectuer, nous devons prendre la direction Nord Nord-Est !" expliqua Shikamaru en regardant la carte de nouveau.

"Et mais avant t'avais dis Nord-Ouest !" se souvena Naruto.

"Ah bon ?"

"Ouais ! Je m'en souviens bien !"

"Ha désoler ! Effectivement, c'est Nord-Ouest ! J'ai pas dû faire gaffe à ce que je viens de dire..."

"Donne moi cette carte !" ordonna Sasuke. "J'ai pas envis que l'on se perde à cause d'une bourde de se genre !"

"Mais tu sais je..."

"Donne lui cette carte ! On veut pas se perdre !" hurlèrent en choeur tout le reste de la bande.(1) Alors que Shikamaru donna la carte à Sasuke.

"Bon c'est par là ! On y va !" ordonna Naruto en regardant la carte par dessus l'épaule de Sasuke.

"On se repose Naruto, et on repart dans un quart d'heure." expliqua Sasuke.

Le groupe d'ami venait de marcher toute la journée et la nui allait bientôt tomber.

"C'est faible comme bestiaux !" se moqua Kiba. "Même les loups que l'on trouve dans les alentours de Konoha sont plus dangeureux !"

"Ouais bha moi je dis que c'est pas normal qu'on trouve que des espèces de loups à deux têtes dans cette forêt !" rajouta Naruto.

"Peut-être que ce sont les seuls créatures du jours et que ce soir, on va en voir d'autre !" expliqua Shikamaru.

"Des monstres nocturnes ? Mais hier soir, pendant l'attaque, ils y avait ces loups !" rappella Saï. "Je dirais surtout que ce sont les monstres dominant de ces lieux! Mais sûrement pas les plus fort !"

"Sasuke ! On arrivera dans combien de temps ?" demanda Sakura en avanceant vers le concerné.

"Si je me fis à la carte... Je dirais demain matin !"

"En tout cas ! Je vois pas le village !" hurla Naruto au dessus des arbres grâces à sa lance allongé. "C'est claire qu'on est loin !"

"Descend Naruto !" Ordonna Sasuke. "On doit y aller !"

L'équipe reprit son chemin en accémerant le pas cette fois, bref en courant un peu, ils trottinaient.

"C'est bizarre !" marmonna Naruto.

"Quoi Naruto ?" demanda Hinata inquiéte de le voir marmonner en regardant autours de lui.

"Je ne sens plus de monstre depuis que l'on vient de courir... Et, c'est moi, où le décor semble changer de plus en plus ?"

"On doit entré dans des marécages ! T'as pas vu comme c'est humide ?" coupa Sasuke près de lui. "Mais tu as raison, c'est pas normal qu'on ne sente plus les monstres. Restons sur nos garde !"

"Stop !!" Hurla Kiba en s'arrêtant.

"Quoi ?" demanda Shikamaru.

"Vous sentez rien ?"

"A par l'humidité ?" demanda Temari. "Moi je sens rien !"

"Moi je sens quelque chose de bizarre... Mais c'est pas assez fort pour moi..." répondit Naruto.

"ça sent... Le cadavre ! Non ! Plusieurs, mais très loin !" expliqua Kiba.

"Et ce squellette dans l'arbre, il date de quand ? Par ce si ça se trouve, c'est lui qui pu !" remarqua Saï en montrant un squelette au dessus de Kiba, qui s'en éloigna rapidement.

"Non !" contesta l'Inuzuka. "C'est plus loin ! Environ cent mètres dans la direction où l'on se rendait !"

"Hinata ! Pourrais-tu regarder ?" demanda Shikamaru.

"Pas de problème !" répondit Hinata en activant son oeil blanc.

"Alors ?" demanda Naruto.

"Je... Je vois... un grand arbre avec plein de... Morts pendus..." expliqua Hinata terrifiée.

"Sérieux ?" demandérent tout le monde en choeur.

"Apparament, ce sont des guerriers car par terre, il y a des armes et des armures."

"Sûrement des soldats qui aider dans les transports de marchandise entre les deux villes." conclua Shikamaru. "Mais quelle genre de créature pourrait faire ça ?"

"Moi j'ai pas envis de le savoir et je propose que l'on se tire d'ici !" proposa Naruto.

"Je suis de l'avis de Naruto !" continua Kiba.

"Pareil ! On traverse vite cette zone et je vous propose de courir à fond !" expliqua Shikamaru.

"Mais enfin, on est des ninjas, on est des combats expérimentés !" rassura Lee. "On craint rien !"

"Pas si ces morts étaient de notre niveau ! Rappel toi que les plus fort se rende dans une ville pour un tournoi ! Rien nous dis qu'ils faisaient partis de ces personnes !" rappella le jeune Nara.

"Mauviette ! On est beaucoup plus puissant qu'eux ! Même le plus faible d'entre nous est plus fort que ces minables !" se moqua Temari.

"Si ça se trouve, ce sont des brigands !" coupa Tenten pour ne pas les entendre s'engueuler. "Et ils ont attaqués ces personnes par surprise !"

"A là, je dis, vive les coupe-gorge !" se moqua Naruto.

"Sinon, on a cas envoyer deux personnes à l'arbre au pendu et s'il le faut, ils feront le ménage !" proposa Sasuke.

"Et qui seront ceux qui vont se sacrifier ?" demanda Naruto.

"Toi d'abord ! T'as utilisé le mot sacrifice, alors on va sacrifier le plus gros boulet !" déclara Sasuke.

"T'es marrant... T'as appris l'humour ces derniers temps ? Pour la peine, tu m'accompagne, en plus c'est toi qui proposé l'idée ! Alors tu viens aussi !"

"Bonne chance les gars ! Essaiyer de revenir entier !" ria Kiba en s'asseyant à coté de son gros chien.

Plus tard, à l'arbre aux guerriers morts, les deux amis commencérent à faire des recherches.

"C'est un peu dégeulasse... Non, c'est vraiment dégeulasse !" marmonna Naruto en regardant les cadavres.

"C'est bizarre... regarde ces corps !" ordonna Sasuke.

"Ils n'ont qu'un seul trace de morsure !" remarqua le jeune blond.

"Exactement, et apparament, cette créature ferait la taille d'Akamaru, si j'en juge la taille de la morsure ! Ils sont morts à cause d'un poison !"

Mais ce que remarqua surtout Sasuke c'était à quel point l'arbre était vert etc'est sur cette méfiance qu'il activa son Sharingan pour voir la vérité.

"Naruto ! Va rejoindre les autres et dis leurs de contourner cette arbre sur plus de cent mètres !"

"Pas de problème, mais créve pas avant que je revienne ! Surtout que te faire tuer par une plante, c'est pas vraiment ton style, avec ton katon !"

"Il crevera avant que tu reviennes !" souria Sasuke juste quand Naruto partit rejoindrele reste du groupe.

Juste au moment où Naruto tourna le dos pour repartir sur ses pas, les branches de l'arbre lui foncea dessus.

"Même les monstres connaissent le genjutsu maintenant ?" se demanda Sasuke en coupant les branches qui attaquaient Naruto. "Hinata, n'a pas dû les voire car elle n'a pas vu l'arbre de près, mais directement avec le byakugan et elle a dû croire que c'est une espèce local !"

Soudain, l'arbre reprit son apparance habituel pour montrer qu'elle posséder des dents au milieu du haut de son tronc(2).

"Le vert pouvait nous faire croire à de la mousse qui recouvrirait tout un arbre, surtout dans un endroit pareil ! Mais faut être bête pour croire ça ! Si on ne l'avait pas remarqué avant, c'est parce que nous étions trop concentrés sur les morts ! Pas trop mal pour un monstre !" pensa l'Uchiwa en évitant des attaques de branche. "Et quand des inconcients s'en approche trop, elle les attrape et les morts pour leurs inoculer se poison ! Ce qui explique l'etat des cadavres !"

Tout en esquivant, le jeune homme coupa les branches menaceantes avec sa nouvelle épée. Pour ensuite la ranger et faire des signes de main et lancer un katon, qui avait la forme d'un dragon.

"Katon Karyuu Endan !! Avec ça, il devrait avoir son compte ! Désoler pour les corps mais c'est pour pas finir dévorer par les autres monstres !"

Malheureusement pour Sasuke, l'humidité des lieux lui servait d'handicape car la créature était lui aussi humide et le Katon n'avait pas servi à grand chose à part brûler les corps des guerriers. Maintenant Sasuke devait lutter contre des branches en feu.

"Pas trop le choix ! Moi qui voulait me contanter de quelque technique pas trop forte, je vais devoir y aller à fond !" pensa Sasuke en désactivant le sharingan. "Je n'en ai pas besoin, il est pas assez rapide et j'ai besoin de beaucoup d'énergie pour cette technique."

Rapidement, le ninja reprit son épée et chargea de chakra.

"Le Chidori version explosive !" marmonna Sasuke en reculant pour être loin des branches.

Mais le monstre fit une chose qui destabilisa l'Uchiwa, il aspira en la direction de Sasuke pour l'attirer vers lui. Cette soudaine aspiration fit perdre la concentration de l'Uchiwa qui pour ne pas se faire avoir, concentra son chakra sous ses pieds pour rester sur place.

"L'épée est prête et j'espère que la lame résistera à l'explosion ! Mais je peux pas l'envoyer sur cette chose si elle continut à m'aspirer ! Quoi que..."

Mais avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de passer à l'action, des racines sortient du sol pour tenir les bras du ninjas.

"Merde !!" pensa Sasuke. "J'étais tellement occupé par les branche que j'avais oublié les racines ! Pour avoir des racines aussi grande, cette arbre date vraiment de plusieurs années !"

"Rasen Shuriken !"

Naruto, bras droit tendu en avant, traversa la créature, lui donnant une telle douleurs qui lâcha l'Uchiwa qui lui lancea son épée.

"Tu crois que ton épée suffira ?" demanda Naruto en voyant l'épée se planter ans le monstre.

"Ta gueule et planque toi !" ordonna Sasuke en se cachant derrière un arbre pile avant l'explosion du monstre.

"C'était quoi ça ?" demanda Naruto en s'approchant de son ami.

"Un technique que je mettais au point ! Apparament elle est prête !" expliqua Sasuke en retournant chercher sa nouvelle épée encore intact. "Leurs arme sont très résistante, c'est la première fois que je vois ça !"

"Ouais ben, tu nous fera des compliments sur ces armes plus tard, car les autre nous attendent et je tiens pas à les perdre de vu !"

"Si tu veux mon avis, ils devront continuer à marcher sans nous durant un petit bout de temps !"

"Fais chier ! Et evidement, la nuit vient de commencer !" râla Naruto en regardant autour de lui car avec le peu de lumière qu'il restait, les deux amis virent arriver des drôles d'ombres se former autours d'eux.

Ces ombres prirent une forme en trois dimensions(3). Une forme presque humaine, si ce n'est que leurs bras étaient plus long et que leurs doigt donnaient l'impression de pouvoir trancher tout ce qui se trouvaient sur leurs passages.

"Genjutsu ?" demanda Naruto pas trop content de les voir.

"Malheureusement non ! Ce sont de vrais monstres ! Sors ton arme au lieu de parler !" expliqua Sasuke en préparant son arme alors que son collégue fit de même en sortant sa lance.

"Enfin, je vais pouvoir la tester contre plusieurs adverszaire !"

Mais plus loin, leurs amis rencontrérent les mêmes créatures, qui ne les attaquaient pas encore.

"Là, y'a pas à dire, on est dans la merde !" râla Shikamaru.

"Tu crois ?" demanda Temari. "ça pourrait être pire !"

"Pire que ça... Pire que d'être entouré d'environ une vingtaine de monstres qui ressemble à des ombres mais qui ont pris vie ?"

"Vie avec mon frère quand il était un psychopathe et là, tu verras la vie en rose pour cette situation !"

"Là, elle t'as cassé !" se moqua Ino.

"Au lieu de papoter, vous pourriez pas vous concentrer sur ces créatures ?" demanda Lee avec son épée séparé dans chaque main.

"Si on fonce dans la bataille têtes baissées, on s'expose à des dangers !" expliqua Shikamaru. "Mais il faut aussi ménager nos efforts, on sait pas sur quoi on pourrait tomber après ces choses !"

"Très bien, alors, moi et Akamaru on se les fait pendant que vous admirez le spectacle !" proposa Kiba.

"Tu risque d'avoir bsoin d'aide !" remarqua Lee. "Moi aussi je m'en occupe !"

"Très bien, Lee, Kiba et Akamaru, vous faîtes le ménage et on reste sur place et on se protége de leurs assaut !"

"Pas besoin de faire une tactique pareil !!" critiqua Temari en prenant son éventail. "Planquez-vous derrière moi ! Kama Itachi !"

A peine qu'elle avait prévenue les autres qu'elle lancea son attaque pour touchez une grande partie des créatures qui ressemblaient à des ombres grâce à un grand coup de vent.

"ça défoule !" souffla la ninja de Suna contente.

"On va avoir des problèmes pour déforestation... Quoi que, si on se barre vite d'ici, et que l'on laisse aucune trace, on craint rien !" se moqua Kiba.

"On s'en fout, c'est de la légitime défense !" se défendit Temari. "Les techniques marchent un peu sur les monstres, pas complétement, mais ça marche !"

"Et tu crois que ton attaque aura suffit ?" demanda Hinata en regardant autours avec le byakugan.

"Pourquoi ? Y'a des survivants ? On a qu'a les achever !" proposa Temari.

"Ils sont tous vivants !" répondit la jeune Hyuuga. "Mais ils ont dû mal à se relever !"

"Et là, j'entre en scéne ! La danse des hommes-bêtes !" hurla Kba en fonceant à toutes vitesse sur toutes les créatures présente avec l'aide d'Akamaru qui avait l'apparence de son maître.

"Moi aussi je peux filer un coup de main ?" demanda Rock Lee en sortant une seul de ses deux épées. "L'épée de la glace suffira ! Voyons si ça marche cete technique ! Hyomon ken : Tsurara mai(4) !"

Le jeune maître en Taijutsu planta l'épée de glace dans le sol et plus loin, là où des monstres s'étaient regroupés, des piques de glaces les empalèrent.

"ça c'est de la technique !" remarqua Tenten en regardant son camarade exécuter sa nouvelle technique encore une fois avant de montrer des signes de faiblesse. "Mais apparament c'est très épuissant, il ne l'a utilisé que deux fois !"

"Hinata, topo sur la situation maintenant ?" demanda Shikamaru.

"Kiba vient de détruire le dernier monstre qui nous avait coupé la route et il n'y a rien d'autre dans un rayon d'un kilomètre !" répondit Hinata en regardant partout avec son oeil blanc.

"Et tu vois Naruto et Sasuke ?" demanda Sakura inquiète pour l'homme qu'elle aime et son ami.(cherchez qui et qui)

"Ils viennent par ici, en marchand tranquillement, apparament ils ont connu aucune difficuleté !" rassura Hinata en redevenant normal.

"Et moi je te dis que j'en ai buté plus que toi !" hurla Naruto.

"Excuse moi de te contre dire, mais avec mon sharingan, j'ai eu le temps de voir que j'en avais plus que toi tout le long de la bataille, alors sois pas jaloux !" continuait calmement Sasuke.

"Je suis pas jaloux, seulement je suis sûr que j'en avais plus que toi !"

"Les monstres n'ont pas infecté leurs humeurs à ces deux là !" ria Kiba. "De tout façon, moi j'en ai sûrement beaucoup plus que ces deux là réuni !"

"Désoler de te décevoir, mais avec ma technique, j'en ai eu un grand nombre, en peu de temps, logiquement, c'est moi le meilleurs !" répliqua Lee.

"De vrai gamin..." marmonna Sakura. "Et ils disent être des adultes... Faudrait qu'ils comprennent ce que c'est ce qu'être adulte !"

"Faut pas leurs en vouloir !" expliqua Ino. "C'est leurs manière de se détendre !"

"Ou de savoir qui c'est le plus bête !" coupa Saï.

"Oui aussi !" approuva Sakura. "Bon quand vous aurez fini votre concours de chasse, on pourra continuer la route."

"Ouais ! On arrive..." bouda Naruto vu qu'il pouvat pas afficher sa supériorité aux autres à cause des autres qui voulait continuer à voyager.

"Y'a pas à dire, ces armes sont des merveilles !" remarqua Sasuke en regardant les piques de glaces provoqué par Lee. "C'est Lee qui à fait ça ?"

"Comment t'as deviné ?" demanda le concerné.

"T'es le seul à être très épuisé alors que nos adversaire étaient très faible, j'en conclue que tu as dû utiliser tes épées, au maximum !" expliqua le possesseur du Sharingan.

"Ouais ! Ces armes sont très pratiques pour ceux qui ont dû mal à utiliser le ninjutsu !" déclara Lee. "Mais aussi pour d'autres personnes !"

"Comme qui ?" demanda Naruto.

"Eh bien..." commencea Lee en réfléchissant à quoi dire. "Imaginons que quelqu'un qui a une affinité aux technique de la terre, ne puisse pas utiliser une seul technique de l'eau car il ne posséde aucune affinité !"

"Et ces armes permettent de créer cette affinité inexistante ! C'est très pratique !" termina Sakura. "MAis malgrès tout, il y a un défaut, car sans l'arme, l'affinité redisparait ! Ne plus avoir l'arme peu devenir un désavantage, voir un sérieux handicape face à de puissant adversaire !"

"Ah d'accord !" s'exclama Naruto. "Mais de toute façon, avec ou sans ces armes, on est super balèze !"

"ça c'est bien dit !" approuva Kiba. "L'attaque est aussi la meilleurs des défense !"

"Ouais !" s'exclama le jeune blond content.

Pendant plus de deux heures, l'équipe des ninjas survivants des villages disparus mystérieusement ne rencontra pas un seul monstre depuis l'attaque des créatures ressemblant à des ombres.

"Moi je vous dis que c'est pas normal !" Déclara Ino.

"De quoi ?" demanda Sakura.

"Ben que l'on est pas rencontré un seul monstre depuis longtemps ! ça vous inquiète pas ?"

"On va pas s'en plaindre !" avoua Sakura. "Moins on en rencontrera, plus vite on arrivera à destination !"

"Et puis regarde, on voit... Un truc orange qui nous suit..." remarqua Naruto en regardant à sa gauche, et tout le fit de même.

"Je rêve... Ou un renard nous suit ?" demanda Sasuke en regardant le renard.

"Et... C'est moi, où il nous fait un signe avec sa patte !" demanda Sakura.

Soudain, tous regardèrent Naruto.

"Pourquoi vous me regardez ?" demanda Naruto en voyant ces amis le regarder.

"Je crois que c'est pour toi le salut !" remarqua Sasuke.

"Pourquoi un renard me salurait ?'

Un lourd silnce se fit.

"Dit moi que tu le fais expret !" râla Sakura.

"Même nous on sait pourquoi !" expliqua Kiba qui avait envis de frapper Naruto.

"Ah merde ! J'ai compris ! Mais vous croyez que c'est à cause de lui ?" demanda le porteur de Kyuubi en montrant son ventre.

"Bha, sûrement, car des renards qui te salut, c'est soit ça, soit ils sont aveugles !" se moqua Kiba.

"Il est parti le renard de toute façon !" remarqua Saï.

"Bha merde !" cracha Naruto. "Je me demande ce qu'il faisait là !"

"Vous croyez qu'il était là pour notre ami ?" demanda Sakura.

"Sûrement ! Mieux au rester sur nos gardes, on sait jamais !" répondit Sasuke tout en reprenant leur chemin.

Quand le soleil le leva, le groupe ne rencontra jusque là aucun monstres ou créature menaceante, pas même une créature inonffencif. Les aventuriers décidérent de faire une courte pause.

"Dis moi que l'on arrive bientôt..." supplia Naruto à Sasuke qui regardé sur la carte.

"Tu pourrais pas aller voir au-dessus des arbres ?" demanda l'Uchiwa. "Normalement, on devrait voir le village !"

"A croire que mon arme sert que pour ce genre de cas !" marmonna Naruto en plantant sa lance pour l'allonger et atteindre les cimes des arbres. "Voyont... La montagne est toute proche... De la fumé de cheminée... Le village se situe au pied d'une montagne ?"

"Oui ! Tu le vois ?"

"Ouais ! Et en marchant un peu plus rapidement, on y sera dans une heure !" répondit Naruto en posant pied à terre pour s'asseoir avec ses amis.

"Enfin !!" s'exclamèrent les filles.

"Je me sens pas en sécurité dans cette forêt !" déclara Sakura.

"Même si on n'a été attaqué, c'est vrai que j'ai moi aussi l'impression d'être menacé en permanence !" avoua Temari. "Et pourtant j'ai vécu avec Gaara pendant sa période de tueur !"

"Maintenant qu'elle a dit, j'ai envis de partir vite d'ici !" remarqua Naruto.

"Et l'on ferait mieux d'y aller rapidement !" approuva Shikamaru. "Tant que l'on a pas d'adversaire puissant face à nous !"

"Eh ! Tu veux dire que l'on est faible ?" demanda Naruto pas trop content d'entendre la déclaration de Shikamaru.

"Ce que je fveux dire, c'est que pour l'instant, la chance à été de notre côté quand on y pense !" avoua Shikamaru. "Réfléchie Naruto ! Quand on repense aux monstres combattus, lequelle à était le plus puissant ?"

"On en a rencontrer que deux et moi je peux vous dire que l'arbre-monstre était de loin le plus puissant comparé aux choses noirs ! Une chance que j'ai réussi à faire exploser l'arbre !" remarqua Sasuke.

"Et les créatures noirs étaient faibles mais en surnombre comparé à notre groupe !" rajouta Shikamaru. "Faible tout seul, mais en groupe, c'est la puissance assurée ! Mais notre niveau était trop au dessus du leurs !"

"Ajouté à ça notre nouvel handicape ! C'est une chance que l'on est pas eu un seul blessé !" déclara l'Uchiwa.

"De quel handicape tu parle ?" demanda Hinata.

"Nos arme !" répondit le descendant du Sharingan. "On ne sait pas utiliser leurs capacité à cent pour cent ! Même moi, je n'ai pas fait grand chose avec et pourant, je sais que je peux d'autres trucs avec ! Beaucoup plus puissant que le chidori explosif !"

"Maintenant que tu le dis, on est parti dans la forêt sans même s'être entraîné avec nos nouvelles capacités !" se rappella Sakura en tapant dans ses mains. "A la limite, on s'en sert comme si c'était des armes ordinaires ! Même si on sait à peine utiliser une armes ordinaire !"

"Exactement !" approuva Shikamaru. "C'est pour ça que quand nous arriverons dans le village Cocorico, je vous propose... Non, je vous conseil que l'on reste un peu dans ce village pour s'entraîner ! A la fois pour manier nos armes comme si elles étaient normaux ! Et leurs capacités spéciaux !"

"Quoi ? Mais tu pense à nos amis prisonniers de ces boules de cristal ?" hurla Naruto en se relevant. "On peut pas se permettre de perdre du temps !"

"Naruto ! Tu fais fausse route ! Si on fonce tête baissé dans l'inconnu avec des armes que l'on sait pas manier à cent pour cent, on est sûre de tous crever ! Et sortir nos amis de ce pétrin disparaitra avec nous !" déclara Sasuke en prenant le bras de son ami pour l'invité à se rasseoir. "Certe on ne devrait pas traîner, mais un ninjas doit toujours réfléchir à la situation dans laquelle il se trouve, et garder son calme !"

"Je le sais !" râla Naruto. "Mais..."

"Nous aussi on veut sauver nos amis ! Nos familles ! Notre village !" approuva Lee. "Mais ils n'ont pas tord sur notre situation, et il faut en savoir plus sur nos nouvelles armes ! Tu as vu ce que l'une de mes deux épées à fait non ? Imagine si je réussi à maîtrisser cette technique et que j'en maîtrisse d'autres avec l'autre épée aussi !"

"Bon, ça va ! J'ai compris ! Mais combien de temps on va resté en gros dans ce village ?" demanda Naruto.

"Deux semaines maximum ça vous ira ?" proposa Sasuke. "Minimum, une semaine !"

"Pas de problème !" approuva Naruto suivait par le reste de la bande.

"Cette semaine va me permmettre au point de nouvelle technique ! Je vais vous montrer ce que c'est un mec fort !"

"Rêve pas mon vieux !" coupa Naruto. "Moi aussi je peux m'être au point de nouvelles techniques !"

"Ouais des techniques de pervers !" se moqua Sakura.

"Retourner à l'entraîment, sans sensei, on va voir comment on se débrouille sans eux ! ça me rappelle avant que je rencontre Gai-sensei !" souria Lee.

"Comme j'ai pas d'arme comme vous, je peux vous filer un coup !" proposa Saï.

"Vu que tout le monde est d'accord, on ferait mieux d'y aller !" termina Sasuke en se relevant suivit par les autres.

"Mais au faite, le renard, vous croyez qu'il était inoffencif ?" demanda Hinata soudainement.

"Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai qu'il avait l'air normal !" remarqua Kiba.

"Jusqu'a ce qu'il nous salut !" coupa Shikamaru.

"Pourtant, il nous a rien fait après, et on n'en a pas rencontré d'autres renards sur notre chemin !" continua Naruto. "A mon avis, le stresse et la peur d'être attaqué nous à fait croire que ce pauvre renard innocent nous a salué !"

"Une dizaine de personne aurait eu la même hallucination ?" demanda Sakura. "Je crois pas que ce soit possible, sauf avec du genjutsu !"

"J'essaiye de trouver une solution à ce problème !" répondit doucement Naruto. "Bha ! Peut importe, on y pensera plus tard !"

"N'empêche que ça m'inquiète..." pensa Hinata tristement.

**Fin du chapitre**

_Dans le prochain chapitre : Le village Cocorico, village paisible et qui a le sens de la fête. Voila ce qu'avait entendu dire Shikamaru sur ce village. Mais en arrivant sur place, les ninjas survivants ne trouvèrent qu'un village silencieux. Les ninjas aventuriers pensérent que ce calme était normal et qu'ils pourraient s'entraîner sans problème, mais hélas pour eux, ce calme ne date que de peu de temps, depuis un mois, depuis l'arrivé d'un homme... Qui et pourquoi ce silence à leurs arrivés ?

* * *

_

**Petites aides pour comprendre :**

Le coup où Shikamaru se trompe d'orientation(1) : Ben c'est tout simplement un clin d'oeil au "Donjon de Naheulbeuk" Saison 2, quand la magicienne se trompe de direction où aller car elle confond toujours les directions. Pour faire resortir cette scène, j'ai dû adapter ça avec l'esprit de Naruto du mieux que j'ai pu. (Dans Naheulbeuk, la magicien doit être la plus intelligente du groupe, et vu que dans Naruto, c'est Shikamaru, c'est pourquoi je l'ai choisi comme victime de ce mauvais gag... Désoler)

Le monstre-arbre(2) : Il s'agit là du monstre Xylomid, connu dans les "final fantasy", surtout dans "FF : Crystal Chronicle" pour être un boss dans un des niveau (le Xylomid gigantesque). Bien sûre ici, j'ai un peu modifié les choses.

Les ombres qui prennent forme(3) : La pour faire simple, je me suis inspiré des sans-coeurs banal dans le jeu "Kingdom Heart".

Hyomon Ken : Tsurara mai(4) : Cette technique provient du manga "Flame Of Recca". Elle est utilisé par Mikagami, le spadassin de l'eau, un personnage qui utilise une épée dont la lame est en eau.


	5. village cocorico

**Réponce aux reviews anonymes :**

la ti deb : En faite, j'essaiye de faire en sorte à ce que Sasuke prenne les décision mais sinon, c'est Shikamaru qui sait ce qu'il faut faire. Bref, Shika propose des idées et solution et Sasuke choisit si c'est bon ! Sur ceux... Bonne lecture !

Ankaa : C'est vrai que c'est bizarre qu'un renard survive a milieu des monstres ! Mais n'est-ce pas là ce qui fait tout le mystère ? On en sera plus sur ce renard... plus tard ! Je sais c'est méchant mais faut faire durer le suspence ! Bonne lecture pour le suite !

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Naruto et ses amis ninjas ont réussis à se rendre au village Cocorico, mais durant leur voyage, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils ne savaient pas manier correctement leurs nouvelles armes et leurs nouvelles capacités. La décision final fut qu'ils décidérent de prendre deux semaines de repos dans le village Cocorico pour pouvoir s'entraîner, se reposer et bien réfléchir à leurs situation. Car un mystère venait de leurs arriver, qu'est-ce qu'était ce renard qui leurs avait fait un salut de sa patte ?

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Le village Cocorico. première partie : un indice ?**

"Enfin arrivé !!!!" hurla Naruto aux portes d'entrée du village. "Manger de la bonne nourriture !!"

"Voici le remplaçant de Chôji !" se moque Kiba.

"Et on fonce à l'entraînement !" continua Naruto sans écouter Kiba.

"Avant ça, on doit trouver un endroit où dormir !" coupa Sasuke. "Ce village est petit, ça devrait être rapide pour trouver une auberge, on doit en trouver un ou deux maximum !"

"On reste groupé, on a le temps de chercher, et puis on a cas demander à des habitants !" remarqua Shikamaru.

"Justement, je vois personne moi ! Apparament ce village est vide !" expliqua Temari en regardant autours d'elle dans le village.

"Ils sont peut-être ailleurs !" suggéra Shikamaru.

"On s'en fout, on fonce à l'aberge !" hurla Naruto en courant vers le centre du village.

"Attend Naruto !! On sait pas où se trouve l'auberge... Putain il court vite !" admira Ino en voyant un chose orange courir à grande vitesse. "On fait quoi ?"

"T'inquiète, il va revenir !" rassura Sakura. "Attend un peu !"

Soudain, Naruto réapparut en courant.

"Bha alors ? vous venez ?" demanda Naruto en trottinant sur place.

"Il est fatiguant comme mec..." marmonna Sasuke en voyant son meilleur ami bouger partout. "Naruto, calme toi, on va à l'auberge ensemble, on a pas envis de te paumer quelque part !"

"Quoi que... Si on pouvait le laisser quelque part, je pense..."

"Kiba !" coupèrent tout le reste.

"C'est bon, j'ai rien dis !"

Après une dizaine de minute de marche dans un village sans bruit, comme une ville fantôme, l'équipe de ninjas survivants trouva une auberge où loger pour les deux semaines. Sakura alla à l'accueil pour prendre les chambres.

"Bien le bonjours jeunes gens !" accueilla une vieille femme âgé de 80ans.

"Bonjours madame ! On aimerait avoir voyons voir... Deux chambres pour nous les filles et trois pour les garçon... Cinq chambre s'il vous plait !" demanda Sakura poliment.

"Malheureusement, nous ne possédons que quatre chambres, deux grandes, pour quatre personnes chacune, et deux petites, pour deux personnes chacunes." expliqua la gérante de l'auberge.

"Est-ce que une seule des grandes chambres peut prendre toutes les filles ensemble ?"

"Dans ce cas, l'une d'entre vous dormira sur un matelat au sol."

"Pas trop le choix ! On va prendre les deux grandes chambres !" marmonna Sakura en réfléchissant. "Les garçons se débrouilleront pour voir qui dormira par-terre, avec Akamaru !"

"Que faites-vous mademoiselle ?"

"On va prendre les deux grandes chambres !" répondit Sakura.

"Très bien ! Vous pensez resté combien de temps ?"

"Deux semaines maximum !"

"Très bien, je vous ferais un prix, rester aussi longtemps ici, c'est bien la première fois que ça arrive ! En général, les clients restent trois nuits maxmum !" expliqua la femme en donnant les clé. "Les chambre se trouve à droite après les escaliers !"

"Merci madame !" remercia Sakura en prenant les clés.

"Dite moi madame, c'est bien calme comme village, il se passe quoi ?" demanda Sasuke e prenant la place de sa coéquipière.

"Oh ne vous en faîtes pas ! Ils sont tous à l'église pour la prière !"

"Ils sont tous croyants ?" demanda dans sa tête l'Uchiwa.

"Le père Cornello(1) nous fait quelques miracles aujourd'hui, mais moi, je ne peux pas m'y rendre, rien que d'aller voir quelque m'est pénible !" expliqua la femme en regardant par la fenêtre.

"Des miracles ?" demanda Sasuke curieux. "Quelle genre de miracle ?"

"Il peut faire jaillir de l'eau partout ! Faire pousser des plantes même sur des terres incapable de produire une seule pousse !"

"Rien d'autres ?"

"En plus de maîtriser des éléments, il peut guérir les gens des maladies et aussi ressuciter les morts !"

"Hein ? Vous rigolez là !" s'exclama l'Uchiwa surpris.

"Non ! Non !" affirma la femme. "Malheureusement, Cela ne dure pas trop longtemps, juste le temps de discuter un peu avec nos chers disparus ! ça fait un mois qu'il est là et déjà, il nous a beaucoup aidé !"

"On dirait les techniques d'Orochimaru !" pensa le jeune homme en se retournant.

"Je vous conseil d'aller voir le père !"

"J'y penserai ! Mais au faîte quel est le nom de cette religion ?"

"Le Letoïsme(2) !"

Plus tard, Sasuke, dans la chambre des garçons, expliqua ce qu'il venait d'entendre de la bouche de cette femme.

"Tu crois que celà aurait un rapport avec notre problème ?" demanda Shikamaru assis sur un lit.

"Fort probable ! après tout, ressuciter des morts, c'était une des technique d'Orochimaru !"

"C'est pas faux ! Mais le problème est que nous ne sommes pas sûre que ce soi le cas ! Car pour ressucité, il fallait des sacrifices !" remarqua Naruto par la fenêtre.

"C'est ça le problème ! Les gens auraient remarqués quelques choses sur d'éventuelle disparition !" soupira Sasuke en s'asseyant sur son lit.

"Mais surtout, cet homme est là depuis un mois et notre histoire ne date même pas encore d'une semaine !" lancea Shikamaru.

"Mais rien nous dis que les techniques d'Orochimaru ont été volés depuis plus d'un mois !" remarqua Saï qui sortait des affaires de son sac.

"On fait quoi ? On change nos plans ?" demanda Lee.

"On ne change rien, on s'entraîne ! Mais on se mefie..." continua l'ancien diciple d'Orochimaru.

"Attend, tu veux pas mener l'enquête ?" coupa Naruto presque en hurlant.

"Calme-toi Naruto ! On s'entraîne en se méfiant et en même temps, on mènera une enquête ! Mais j'espère me tromper !"

"Bha pourquoi ?" demanda Kiba.

"Tout simplement que si on fait une connerie, on peut se mettre tout le village à dos, et là, c'est la catastrophe !"

"Vu comme ça, ça serait un peu embêtant en effet !" avoua Lee. "Vous croyez que l'on devrait en parler aux filles ? Après tout, elles seront au courant pour ça quand elles parleront aux villageois, et ça serait pas étonnant qu'elles tirent les mêmes conclusions que Sasuke !"

"C'est pas con ce qu'il a dit... En attendant, on prend l'entraînement dès demain ?" demanda Naruto impatient de trouver de nouvelle technique.

"Ouais ! Bonne idée !" approuva Lee. "Aujourd'hui, je propose qu'on se repose et qu'on visite les lieux !"

"Très bien, je vais le dire aux filles !" termina Sasuke en sortant de la chambre pour parler aux kunoichis.

"Attend ! Je veux savoir pourquoi c'est moi qui dort par-terre avec Kiba et Akamaru !" hurla Naruto alors que la porte se ferma.

"Tu as perdu au Janken, ça suffit non ?" répondit Saï.

"La seul fois où j'ai pas eu de la chance aux jeux... La malediction de Tsunade aux jeux doit m'avoir touché... Je vais faire un tour !"

Dehors, Naruto vit que le village reprit de l'animation.

"Apparament leur petite spectacle est fini, dommage j'aurais aimé voir ça !" pensa Naruto en regardant autours de lui. "Tiens, et si j'allais voir cette église, je me demande de quoi ça à l'air, c'est pas comme les temples(3) ça c'est sûr !"

"Excusa mademoiselle, où se trouve l'église ?" demanda Naruto à une demoiselle de passage.

"C'est tout droit, vous pouvez pas la rater !"

"Merci mademoiselle !" remercia le jeune shinobie en courant dans la direction indiqué.

A l'auberge, pendant ce temps, Lee et Saï discutérent de la découverte de Sasuke.

"Tu n'as pas remarqué des techniques disparuent quand tu étais à Oto ?" demanda Rock Lee curieux.

"Pas vraiment, faut dire, en une journée dans un tel labyrinthe, j'ai pas vu grand chose ! Et puis..." répondit le jeune dessinateur.

"Quoi ?"

"Eh bien, normalement, le seul rouleau où l'on trouvé cette technique de ressurection des morts se trouve à Konoha quand une sale prévu pour ! Et je ne pense pas qu'Orochimaru en ait fait une copie vu qu'il connaissait cette technique par coeur ! Il a dû pensé qu'un seul exemplaire suffirait !"

"Vu comme ça... Dans ce cas..."

"Il est tout à fait possible que cette technique de ressurection des morts soit d'une manière différente de celle utilisé par le sannin !"

"Effectivement ! Dans ce cas, on fera quoi ?"

"Pas d'autre fois que de cntinuer notre route dans deux semaines à la recherche d'eventuel indice !"

"Une semaine et on tourne en rond..." soupira le jene maître en Taijutsu. "Je commence à me demander si ces inconnus qui ont réduit nos villages à l'état de boule de crital savait pas que nous sommes là !"

"C'est vrai que notre entrée ne s'est pas faite dans une parfaite discretion surtout après le combat contre le monstre à Dôre !"

"Dans ce cas, il est possible que les ennuis commencent bientôt !"

"Oui, mais moi, j'ai une question plus importante en tête !"

"Quelle question ?"

"Qui est cette exilé qui veut la fin des villages caché ?"

"C'est vrai ! Un ninja sans doute ! Mais qui ?"

"Un rescapé de l'Akatsuki ? Ou peut-être quelqu'un qu'on connait pas !" supposa Saï en regardant par la fenêtre.

"Bon ! C'est pas en restant assis qu'on aura les réponces !" râla Lee en s'approchant de la porte. "Moi je vais faire un tour pour me changer les idées !"

"Comme tout le monde apparament ! Bonne balade !" souhaita Saï en voyant dehors d'autres personnes de leurs expédition sortir de l'auberge.

"Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'il va nous arriver quelque chose d'anormal ?" se demanda Saï. "Depuis qu'on est entré dans ce village, j'ai un drôle de sentiment..."

Dehors par contre, depuis la déclaration de Sasuke, Kiba et son chien Akamaru cherchèrent d'éventuelles choses suspectes grâce à leurs flaires.

"C'est pas normal ça !" marmonna Kiba devant l'église. "Je sens une odeur de sang venant de cette église, c'est faible, mais Akamaru et moi on l'a sens. Et Naruto est dedans, on ferait mieu d'entrer nous aussi !"

En entrant, Kiba vit Naruto, au milieu d'un grande salle, vide de personne, en train d'admirer les vitraux et l'architecture des lieux.

"Bha ça..." admira le jeune blond. "T'as vu ça Kiba ? Je me demande comment ils ont réussi à faire ça !"

"Vu la taille des lieux, je suis sûr qu'ils ont mis un paquet de bou de temps à le faire !"

"Pas vraiment ! J'ai rencontré un mec et il m'a dit qu'il ont fait ça grâce à une technique !" expliqua Naruto.

"Bha, si on te la dit, pourquoi tu te demande comment ils ont fait ?"

"Bha, c'est la technique qui m'intrigue ! T'imagine, même chez nous on s'est pas faire ça !"

"Tu oublie que le premier Hokage a fait une forêt autour du village !" rappella le jeune Inuzuka.

"Non, j'ai pas oublié, mais là, c'est d'un autre niveau ! Personne chez nous peut le faire, ni même dans un autre village, aucun ninja ne peut le faire !"

"Ouais, c'est pas faux..."

"Toi aussi tu es venu visité l'endroit ?" demanda Naruto.

"Ouais ! Si on veut ! On ferait mieux de sortir d'ici !"

"Attend une minute, j'ai super comme endroit !"

"Je peux pas dire à Naruto pour l'odeur que j'ai senti... Surtout qu'en plus, elle ne provient pas de cette salle mais d'une autre, et il n'y a plus que celle du fond !" pensa Kiba en regardant vers le fond. "Et si je me trompe pas... Les traces d'odeur de sang dans cette salle proviennent sûrement d'une personne, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi j'ai pu la sentir ! J'y pense, Naruto a dit qu'il a parler à quelqu'un !"

"Un problème Kiba ?" demanda Naruto voyant Kiba réfléchir.

"Dit moi Naruto, de quoi il avait l'air le type à qui tu as parlé ?"

"Assez vieux, avec une canne, habillé en noir, chauve et gros ! Il souriait tout le temps ! L'air simpas apparament !"

"Apparament ?"

"Ouais, car je sais pas pourquoi mais quand je le regardait, j'avais une drôle d'impression ! Mais je sais pas comment décrire cette sensation !"

"Ah bon ? Alors viens, je comence à avoir faim et en chemin j'ai trouvé une pâtisserie où la vendeuse était super mignonne !"

Rapidement, car son ventre criait famine, Naruto suivit Kiba hors de l'église; mais une chose avait déçu Naruto une fois hors de l'église. Il n'y avait pas de râmen dans ce village, et sur ce continent, ce n'était une spécialité culinaire courante, c'était même le contraire, c'était rare d'en trouver.

"Râmeeeeeeen !!!!" pleura Naruto assis sur des escaliers qui permettait de monter vers la sortie du village pour se rendre dans la montagne.

"Voila une autre bonne raison qui va te motiver pour sauver nos amis !" ria Kiba en manger une religieux pris dans la pâtisserie.

"Au faite, qui garde les boules ?" demanda Naruto inquiét pour son village natal et celui de Temari.

"Ils sont à l'auberge, dans le sac de Sasuke il me semble !"

"Je vais y retourné, on sait jamais, quelqu'un peut essaiyer de nous les prendre !"

Soudain, un bruit aigue se fit entendre, Kiba, Akamaru et Naruto levérent la tête et virent sur un poteau un haut-parleur.

"J'avais jamais fait attention à ces trucs jusqu'a maintenant !" avoua Kiba. "A quoi il serve ?"

"Chers habitants !" s'exclama une voix venant des hauts-parleurs dissimulé dans tout le village. "Trouvez moi un étranger aux cheveux blond et portant des vêtements orange et noir ! Il est urgent que je lui parle !"

"On dirait la voix du mec de l'église !"

"Et on dirait qu'il veut te parler ! Tu lui as fait quoi ?"

"Bha rien !"

A peine que le message venait d'être diffucé, que les deux ninjas et le chien ninja furent entouré par des villageois.

"Le père Cornello veut vous voir jeune homme !" expliqua un vieil homme. "Laissez moi vous amener à lui ! Votre ami peut venir s'il le veut !"

Amené à l'église, à ses portes, se trouvait l'homme que Naruto avait rencontré dedans.

"Jeune homme ! Approche !" ordonna cette homme.

"Cet homme ! L'odeur du sang... Elle provient de lui !" pensa Kiba. "Naruto, fait gaffe !"

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?" demanda Naruto pas rassuré d'être en face de Cornello.

"Prend ce bout de papier !" expliqua Cornello en tendant un morceau de papier blanc.

Avec méfiance, Naruto le prit doucement, mais dès que le papier toucha la main de Naruto, le papier passa de blanc à rouge claire.

"C'est quoi ça ?" demanda Naruto en voyant le papier.

Soudain, Naruto recula vivement pour retourner près de Kiba et Akamaru.

"Habitant de Cocorico, ce garçon est un ennemi de dieu !! Il s'agit d'un démon !" hurla l'homme en montrant Naruto du doigt. "Il faut le mettre sous arrêt pour le moment !"

"Moi ? Un démon ? Y'a erreur !" répliqua Naruto alors qu'il se faisait entourer par les habitants du village.

"Ce papier nous a donné la preuve que tu es un démon en devenant rouge à ton contacte !" expliqua Cornello en ramassant le papier. "Inutile de le nier, ce papier t'as démasqué !"

"Une minute, Naruto n'est pas un démon !" coupa Kiba suivit des aboiments d'Akamaru.

"Vraiment ? Tu doute des paroles d'un représentant de dieu ?" demanda le père de l'église.

"il y a une explication logiqe à tout ça !" coupa Naruto. "Je suis pas un démon ! Mais il y en a un enfermé en moi pour sauver mon village !"

Cornello regarda Naruto puis le bout de papier.

"Ne dis pas des connries, tu dis ça pour t'en sortir démon, maintenant tu dois ne plus bouger !"

Soudain, Cornello tapa du sol avec son pied droit, puis aux pieds de Naruto, un poing frappa le ventre de Naruto violement, puis d'autres bras attrapa ces pieds et ses bras pour le maintenanir au sol.

"Naruto !" appella Kiba.

"A ton tour puisque tu es son ami !" continua l'homme en tapant de nouveau du pied.

Cette fois, Kiba et Akamaru esquivérent les bras de terre en partant sur les toit.

"Putain, c'était chaud ! Comment il fait ça se mec ?" demanda Kiba à voix haute. "Mais face à nous, il fait pas le poid !"

"Gamin !" appella Cornello. "Je sens que tu es un humain ! Alors ne te méle pas du sort de ce jeune blond !"

"Désoler mais je vais pas laisser un camarade se faire tuer pour des raisons débile ! Après tout, il me doit un combat, j'ai le droit à ma revenge !"

"Laisse tombé, je t'écraserai mon vieux !" ria Naruto en bougeant pour se libérer.

"Inutile gamin ! Tu ne peux même pas te liberer de ces menottes de pierre !"

"Je connais un mec qui manipule du sable, alors autant te le dire, j'ai vu pire ! Attend un peu que je me libère !"

"Dans ce cas, dors bien !"

Le prêtre mit sa main devant le visage de Naruto comme pour lui montrer la bague qu'il portait. Mais cette bague fit sortir une sorte de gaz qui endormi Naruto sans perdre une seconde.

"Emmener le démon à l'intérieur de l'église !" ordonna le prêtre.

"Comme si j'allais t'en empêcher !" hurla Kiba en fonceant sur le prêtre.

Soudain, Cornello lancea sur Kiba et Akamaru des graines qui se mirent à pousser autour du maître chien et de son ami canin.

"Comment il a fait ça ?" se demanda Kiba en sortant de la plante qui lui bloquait ses mouvements. "Il n'a pas composé un seul signe ! C'est ça les techniques de ce pays ?"

"Tu ferais mieux de te calmer gamin !" ordonna le vieille homme qui les avait accompagné jusqu'à l'église. "Le père Cornello va juste nous débarrasser de ce démon avant qu'il ne détruisse quoi que ce soit !"

"Vous êtes con ou quoi ?" hurla Kiba. "Naruto n'est pas un démon ! C'est même plutôt une prison pour un démon ! Certe, il utilise les pouvoir de Kyuubi mais c'est pas pour détruire tout sur son passage ! Alors laissez moi passer, vous n'êtes pas mes adversaires !"

"Je dois prévenir les autres ! Quelque chose me dit que ce gros chauve n'est pas un adversaire facile !" marmonna Kiba avant de se retourner vers Akamaru. "Akamaru, va chercher de l'aide ! N'importe qui ! Fait lui comprendre de te suivre moi je vais commencer à sauver Naruto !"

Suite aux instructions de son maître, Akamaru passa entre les habitants du village à la recherche de renfort qui se trouvé le plus près de l'endroit. Et à peine que le chien se lancea dans la recherche, il reconnu l'odeur de Lee et Tenten. Avec ces deux là, le sauvetage devrait aller, voila les pensées du chien ninja.

Pendant ce temps, Kiba devait faire face aux habitants du village.

"Je voulais pas vous faire mal et ça tombe bien, j'ai la technique qu'il vous faut !" souria Kiba en composant des signes avec ses mains. "Inugami(4) !"

Posant ses mains sur le sol, une dizaine de chien noir en sortirent pour foncer sur les gêneurs.

"C'est du genjutsu, normalement, ils n'y verront que du feu ! Maintenant, let's go !" pensa le jeune Inuzuka en passant entre les gens pour entrer dans l'église en ouvrant la pote d'un grand coup de pied (C'est un lieu sacrée rappellons-le, respect des réligion mon vieux, chers lecteurs et chères lectrices, faites pas comme lui).

"Chèri ! C'est moi !" ria Kiba en regardant autour de lui. "T'es où mon chou ? Faut réparer la porte au faite !"

"Tiens-tu vraiment à te mettre dieu à dos ?" demanda Cornello qui se trouvé devant l'autel en face de Kiba mais assez loin.

"Désoler mais je crois pas en dieu mon vieux ! Et ne va pas nous faire croire que t'es un envoyé de dieu ou un truc comme ça !"

"Malheureusement pour toi, je suis un envoyé de dieu car il m'a donné un peu de ses pouvoirs !"

"Quel pouvoir ? Pouvoir réssuciter les morts ?"

"N'est-ce pas une preuve suffissante ?"

"Bha mon vieux, t'es en retard d'un demi-siècle ! Chez nous, on avons un pauvre tâcheron qui pouvait le faire et malheureusement pour lui, il peut pas se ressucité maintenant ! D'ailleurs... Vu que l'on a mit une sacrée pagaille, autant aller jusqu'au bout en te posant des questions ! Et voici la question principal, es-tu avec ceux qui ont volés cette technique de ressurection des morts et qui on réduit nos villages à l'état de boule de neige souvenir ?" demanda Kiba un peu énervé.

"Tu es donc un de ces survivants !" remarqua le père. "Combien des votres ont survécus ?"

"Désolé mais c'est moi qui pose les questions !" hurla Kiba en fonceant sur son adversaire. "Maintenant c'est claire, t'es notre ennemi !"

Soudain, Cornello tapa des mains et entre ces mêmes mains, une plante en mit à pousser droit sur Kiba qui avait eu le réflexe de reculer.

"Bordel ! Après la terre, les plantes ! T'en as d'autre des commes ça ?" demanda Kiba. "Tu voudrais m'en dire plus sur tes attaques ?"

"Comme si j'allais le faire me prend pas pour ce que tu es !"

"D'abord il tape du pied pour faire des trucs avec la pierre ! Puis il tape des mains pour faire apparaitre une plante ! Où est le truc ?" marmonna le ninja.

Soudain, la plante retourna dans les mains de Cornello pour prendre la forme d'une graine.

"C'était une graîne ?"

"Cornello, après avoir mis la graîne dans sa poche, sorti un briquet, l'alluma puis avec sa deuxième main, claqua des doigts. (Bref il se la joue Mustang de FMA mais sans les super-gants ! lol) La flamme se mitt à grandir puis se dirigea vers Kiba tel un serpent dont le corps serait en feu.

"Chaud !!!" hurla Kiba en évitant de justesse le serpent de feu.

"Hé bien le jeune, tu m'as l'air un peu en difficulté face à moi ! Pourquoi tu ne partirais pas et tu oublirais tout en même temps !"

"Va chier !" répondit le jeune ninja en faisant un geste obséne avec son doigt. "Tu m'as surpris c'est tout ! Maintenant, ça ne prendra plus !"

"Petit con, tu l'auras voulus !" cracha Cornello en lanceant son serpent de nouveau.

Sans hésité une seconde, Kiba foncea droit sur son adversaire en traversant le serpent de feu. Une fois traversé cette enfer de charleur intance, Kiba frappa la main du prêtre qui tenait le briquet, l'attrapa par le col et le projeta jusqu'à la porte d'entré.

"Y'a que comme ça que je pouvais t'attaquer en subissant peu de dégât ! Avec Naruto, je suis celui qui gagne en prenant des risques ! Je suis le plus casse-cou !"

Juste derrière l'endroit où se trouvait le prêtre, Naruto était posé sur une table en train de dormir avec un beau rêve d'après le sourire que Kiba voyait sur les lèvres du blond.

"Réveille toi pauvre con !" hurla le jeune Inuzuka en secouant Naruto. "Au lieu de faire des rêves pas nette aide moi un peu car je suis pas au top là !"

En effets, son risque lui avait valut des brûlures pas trop grâve mais hélas assez douleureuse et hélas un peu partout sur ses bras. Mais malgrès les multiples tentatives pour réveiller Naruto (secouer, baffer, lui faire croire que les filles se déshabillent devant lui, l'insulter, et autres trucs pour réveiller), ce dernier ne répondit que par des grognements.

"Putain ! Tu soule crétin pas fini !" déclara Kiba.

"Laisse tomber ! Mon somnifère et si puissant qu'il pourrait endormir un éléphant pour deux jours !"

Soudain, trois silhouettes passérent la porte, bousculèrent Cornello et foncèrent sur les deux ninjas presque inapte au combat.

"Kiba ! ça va ?" demanda Tenten.

"Pas trop mal ! Mais le problème n'est pas là, ce mec là-bas, il fait parti des mecs qui ont mis nos famille dans cette situation !" expliqua Kiba en montrant Cornello du doigt qui n'était plus là. "BORDEL !!!! Je vais me le faire ce gros tas !!!"

"Tenten ! Reste avec eux, moi je vais fouiller cette église !" ordonna Lee en regardant autour de lui avant de voir une porte se fermer. "Comptait sur moi pour vous ramener ce mec pour qu'on puisse lui poser des questions !"

Rapidement, Lee couru vers la porte que venait sûrement de traverser son future adversaire. Derrière la porte, le prêtre attendait Lee.

"Ouvre la porte ! Le feu te comsumera mon enfant !" ria doucement Cornelo en se préparant à claquer des doigts.

Mais il y avait une chose que ce prêtre n'avait pas prévu, c'était que Lee entra dans la pièce en explosant la porte d'un coup de pied, il était tellement surpris qu'il avait lâché le briquet.

"T'es pas allé bien loin !" critiqua le jeune maître du Taïjutsu. "Enfin, ça m'évitera de courir ! Maintenant, tu vas répondre à nos questions sans faire d'histoire !"

"Hé puis quoi encore ? Vous nêtes pas de taille face à moi !" répondit Cornello en tapant de ces mains le murs pour y faire apparaître deux poings qui fonceait sur Lee.

Mais ce dernier donna deux coups de poing pour briser les deux mains de pierre. Voyant ses deux techniques brisés par de simple main, Cornello commenceait à avoir peur.

"ça t'impressionne ? Et encore, si tu voyais Sakura défoncer le sol avec un coup de poing, crois moi, ça, c'est impressionnant !" souria Rock Lee.

"Je n'ai pas dis mon dernier mot !" marmonna le prêtre en mettant la main dans sa poche.

Mais à peine qu'il sorti sa main de sa poche, Lee attrapa son poignet et le serra si fort que le prêtre lâcha la graine.

"Désoler mais il faut savoir empêché un problème s'aggravé si on a la situation en main ! Je sais pas ce que tu veux faire mais crois moi, on va s'arrêter là !"

"Lâche moi ! Je dirai tout ! Je le jure !"

"Comment as-tu eu cette technique de ressurection des morts ?" demanda aussitôt Lee sans lâcher son prisonnier.

"Par le groupe auquelle je suis attaché !"

"Qui sont-ils ?"

"Si je le dis ! Ils me tueront !" avoua Cornello les larmes aux yeux.

"Dis le ou je t'envois à des personnes qui seront te faire parler sous la torture et crois, j'aimerais évité ça !" menacea Lee.

Avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de reposer la question, Cornello ne bougea plus et ces yeux commencérent à changer.

"Je ne vais pas laisser cette idiot parler !"

Même si c'était les lèvres de Cornello qui bougeaient, il ne s'agissait plus du tout de sa voix.

"Quoi ? Hé, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Répond !"

"Inutile de lui parler ! Je prend possession de son corps quelques minutes !"

"Qui es-tu ? Tu n'es pas le prêtre !"

"Effectivement ! Je suis son maître, je te parle depuis ma demeure grâce à ce pion !"

"Un pion ?" marmonna Rock Lee. "C'est comme ça qu'il voit ses hommes ? Mais comment fait-il pour prendre possession du corps d'une autre personne ? Seule Ino peut le faire !"

"Je savais qu'il y avait des survivants de l'autre continent, mais je me doutais que cette incapable n'était pas un adversaire pour vous !" ria la voix. "Enfin, grâce à lui, j'ai pus avoir des info sur vous ! Enfin... Sur quatre d'entre vous car apparament vous êtes plus !"

"C'est bien toi qui à crée cette situation avec nos villages ?"

"Disons plutôt que j'ai préparé ce coup, ce sont mes hommes qui ont tout fait !" ria de plus belle l'inconnu.

"Ne joue pas avec les mots ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?"

"Mais par vengeance ! Je veux voir la fin de ces ninjas de pacotille ! Surtout ceux de Konoha ! Car par votre faute, j'ai dû finir sur ce continent minable pour commencer une nouvelle vie !"

"Espèce de malade !"

"D'ailleurs, le fait qu'il y ait des survivants rend le jeu plus intéressant ! Je vais vous laisser maintenant, au faite, si j'étais vous, je partirais vite d'ici car cette incapable va sauter d'ici... Oooh ! Dans trente secondes !"

"Merde !" lâcha Lee en fonceant hors de la pièce pour retourner vers ces amis pour les prévenir du danger. "Tirez-vous vite ! ça va exploser !!!"

A peine que tous étaient sortis, l'église partit en fumé dans un bruit assourdissant. Un tel bruit qui ameuta tout les habitants du village et leurs amis.

Côté positif de cette explosion, elle avait réussi à réveiller Naruto. Coté négatif, il fallait maintenant à tout les habitants du village Cocorico pourquoi une telle explosion et tout les reste sur leur prêtre et ses soi-disant miracles. Grâce aux explications de Kika sur les techniques de Cornello, les ninjas avaient compris d'où venait ses pouvoir, enfin, c'était Sakura qui avait pu expliquer. Car dans la ville de Dôre, pendant leurs achat d'arme pour le voyage, le vendeur avait tenté de lui vendre ce type d'arme.

"D'après le vendeur, en donnant un choc à un élément en portant cette bague, on pouvait leurs donner des formes temporairement !" expliqua Sakura en se souvenant des moindre détaille. "Mais pour les flammes, il me semble qu'il avait dis que comme c'est une matière impalpable, on devait crée une onde dee choc à proxmité de la flamm, c'est pour ça que claqué des doigts lui permetter de crée ce serpent de feu !"

Le plus dur était de raconter à ces habitants coment marché la technique de ressurection. Ces derniers étaient choqué d'aprendre pour le sacrifice à faire. Savoir qu'ils avaient revus leurs proche grâce à la vie d'une autre personne, leurs donnaient l'impression qu'ils étaient coupable d'un meurtre.

Durant plus de deux jours, les ninjas durent expliquer aux villageois ces explications pour pouvoir prouver leurs innoncences, avant de pouvoir enfin s'entraîner. Même s'ils savaient que s'entraîner dans cette ville n'allait pas être de tout repose.

**Fin du chapitre.**

_Dans le prochain chapitre : L'entraînement commence mais le problème provient cette fois des villageois qui leurs en veut un peu pour leurs avoir tué leur prêtre. Si certain les remercies de les avoir sauvé de cette illusion malsaine et dangeureuse, d'autres leurs en veulent pour les avoir ramené de cette vérité qui était un espoir dans leurs vies. Et cette haine allait servir à cette homme qui manipulé le corps du faux prêtre.

* * *

_

Yue : C'est bon ! L'histoire se met de plus en plus en place ! L'adversaire commence à ce dévoilé et le prochain chapitre connaitera aussi des révélations normalements ! Je vous promet rien mais il va y en avoir ! surtout comment cette individu prend possession des corps des gens ! Le prochain chapitre nous le dira ! bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !

* * *

**Petite aides pour comprendre :**

Le père Cornello(1) : Beaucoup l'auront remarqué, il s'agit là, du Cornello du célébre manga "Fullmetal Alchemist"

Le Letoïsme(2) : Encore une fois, c'est du manga "Fullmetal Alchemist", la religion fondé par Cornello.

Les églises et les temples(3) : Comme au Japon il n'y a peu d'église, Naruto n'en a sûrement jamais vu(en tout cas dans le manga et l'anime, il en a jamais vu sûr), alors c'est normal que qu'il a envis de visiter ça.

Inugami(4) : La technique provient du manga "Magister negi magi" (ou Mahô sensei negima, il a plein de titre), où le personnage de Kotarô, un garçon-loup, appelle des entités maléfiques en forme de chiens ou de loups pour se battre, bien sûre pour cette fic c'est autre chose.


	6. village cocorico deux

**Réponces aux reviews anonymes :**

la ti deb : Tu veux savoir qui c'est notre manipulateur ? Bha... Lis ce chapitre et tu le seras ! Merci de m'encourager ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** A peine arrivé dans le village Cocorico que les ninjas survivants de la disparitions des villages cachés se retrouvent face à un adversaire pas normal et en rapport avec celui qui a ordonné la disparition des villages cachés. Mais une fois cet homme battu, son maître parle à travers lui avant de faire disparaitre le corps qu'il a utilisé. Maintenant, Naruto et ces amis vont commencer leurs entraînements personnels tout en restant sur leurs gardes, car des dangers les guettes grâces à des armes étranges. 

**Chapitre 6 : Le village Cocorico. deuxième partie : L'ennemi manipulateur.**

Cinq jours étaient passés depuis le problème que Naruto avait rencontré contre le prêtre Cornello et les ninjas étaient en pleine entraînement, chacun de leurs côtés. Naruto, dans son coin, se reposait un peu car sa nouvelle technique commenceait à l'épuiser... Enfin se reposer un peu n'était pas vraiment le cas. Il dormait carrément. Il fit même un rêve, un souvenir.

"Mais c'est..." bafouilla Naruto en regardant autour de lui. "Le grand pont que le vieux Tazuna à fabriqué, encore en chantié !"

Soudain, il se vit à ce moment là pas loin de Kakashi. Tout deux regardaient dans une direction. Quand le vrai Naruto fit de même, il vit Zabusa qui passé entre des samourais pour allez directement couper la tête d'un autre homme en costume noir.

"Attend un peu... C'est quoi ce truc ?" hurla Naruto en voyant cette scéne.

"Tu t'en souviens pas ?" demanda une voix derrière lui. "Me dit pas que tu m'as oublié !"

Rapidement, Naruto se retourna pour voir un visage qui ne pensait pas revoir un jour.

"Haku ?Attend une minute... T'es mort non ?"

"Oui !" répondit Haku calmement.

"Dans se cas... Ahhhhhh!" hurla Naruto de peur. "Un fantôme !"

"Me dit pas que tu as peur de moi ! Pourquoi tu devrais avoir peur d'ailleurs ?"

"C'est pas faux ! Mais c'est quoi tout ça ?"

"Comme tu avais l'air perdu avec tes amis, je me suis dit qu'un petit coup de main te serait d'une grande aide !"

"C'est officiel, je suis devenu fou !"

"Non ! Mais je suis seulement venu te donner un simple conseil !" souria Haku.

"Un conseil ?"

"Oui ! Comme ce moment, ne rate aucun moment et tu verras, tout deviendra claire !"

Naruto regarda de nouveau la scène mis en pause, Zabusa en train de trancher la tête de son ancien employeur avec un kunai.

"Zabusa est triste ! Il n'a réussi à réaliser sa dernière volonté avant de mourir !"

"Quoi ?" demanda Naruto en se retournant vers Haku qui n'était plus là. "Mais de quoi tu parle ?"

Naruto regarda partout, mais ne trouva personnes, sauf les personnes de la scène de ses souvenirs.

"Je me souvenais pas que c'étais comme ça..." pensa Naruto en regardant attentivement la scène. "Faut dire, j'avais les larmes aux yeux..."

"NARUTO !!!! DEBOUT !!!!"

Directement, Naruto se leva d'un bond tellement le crie qui venait lui transpercer les oreilles l'avait surpris.

En effet, la personne qui venait de le réveiller si brusquement n'était autre que Saï, le seul ninja qui ne savait pas se comporter normalement envers les autres. L'idée de réveiller Naruto de cette manière ne venait pas de lui directement mais de Kiba, qui depuis quelque temps, n'arrêter pas de lui rappeller à quel point il était minable face à ce faux prêtre.

"Saï ! Tu pouvais pas me réveiller autrement ?" hurla Naruto en colère.

"Allons ! Tu vas pas m'en vouloir pour si peu !" ria Saï en commenceant à partir.

"Crétin !" marmonna Naruto. "N'empêche... Quel drôle de rêve... Est-ce que je dois le compter dans les autres bizarreries que l'on a vu ?"

Tout en s'habiilant, Naruto se posait des questions, jusqu'à ce que la faim le tira de ces pensées.

Après avoir prit le petit-déjeuné avec ces amis, tous partirent de leurs côtés pour pouvoir poursuivre leurs entraînements secret. Car chacuns voulaient que leurs nouvelles techniques restent secret, surtout depuis qu'ils savaient que leurs adversaire pouvait manipuler les autres à distance telle des marionnettes.

_Flash_

_"L'adversaire possédent des armes puissantes apparaments !" remarqua Sasuke._

_Tout les ninjas étaient réuni dans la chambres de ce dernier pour une mise au point des derniers événements._

_"C'est claire ! Prendre possession du corps des autres, c'est pas normale ! Seuls les membres de ma famille peut le faire, pas même dans une seul autres village caché, on trouve une personne possédent ce don héréditaire !" avoua Ino qui posséder la technique de la possession des corps._

_"C'est bien là le problème !" continua Sasuke. "Donc, il ne peut que de s'agir d'une armepossédent des capacités de ce genre ! Ce qui en fait un adversaire dangereux !"_

_"Pouquoi ?" Demanda Naruto. "On est pas faible d'esprit, on est pas facile à avoir !"_

_"Comment tu le sais ? Personne n'est à l'abris d'une telle technique, même Orochimaru ou encore l'Akatsuki en avaient peur !"_

_"Là, il marque un point !" approuva Sakura. "Mais je pense qu'on peut un peu résister à cette technique !"_

_"C'est possible !" répondit Sasuke. "Mais en attendant, pour nos entraînements, je vous propose de vous entraîner seul ou limite à deux personnes !"_

_"Hein ?" s'exclamairent Kiba et Naruto. "Pourquoi ?"_

_"Réfléchie Naruto, s'il peuvent prendre possession de nos corps, il n'est pas impossible que notre ennemi puisse avoir des informations sur nous, donc sur notre façon de combattre ainsi que sur les techniques que nous tous ici présent !" expliqua Sasuke._

_"Hein ?" demanda Naruto qui n'avait pas trop compris._

_"En gros, avec une seul personne possédé parmis nous, ils peuvent en savoir plus sur nous tous et ainsi avoir un sérieux avantage !" expliqua Temari pas très patiente. "Et nos nouvelles techniques en dévellopement peut être un sérieux avantage !"_

_"Et en quoi s'entraîner seul ou à deux seulements est un avantage ?" demanda encore une fois Naruto._

_"Mais il le fait exprèt là ?" s'énerva Temari._

_"Laisse moi t'expliquer Naruto !" proposa Shikamaru. "Imagine que tu posséde ce don et que tu l'utilise pour avoir des information sur un groupes de trois ninjas dont tu ne sais rien ! Tu utilise la possession des corps sur un seul d'entre eux et là, tu connais le style de combat de tout tes adversaires, à partir de là, tu établie un plan d'attaque, et tu augmente tes chance de victoire ! Bien sûr, il faut que tes adversaires se connaissent l'un comme l'autre ! Tu me suis jusque là ?"_

_"Oui ! Pas de problème !"_

_"Maintenant, imagine la même situation mais quand tu recolte tes informations, tu découvres que chacun à une technique secret. Bien sûr, tu connais la technique de celui que tu as espionner avec la technique, mais pas celles des deux autres ! Que fais-tu dans ce cas là ?"_

_"Ben... Je réfléchie encore plus... Non ! Je prend le contrôle des autres corps !"_

_"Exactement, mais bien sûr, là, celui que tu as manipuler en premier à eu le temps de prvenir les autres et maintenant, ils s'attendent à être manipulé, donc savoir leurs techniques secrète sera plus compliqué et tu peux être découvert et tes chance de victoire en diminue tout autant car en plus d'être découvert, tu as devant toi deux adversaires qui ont une technique dont tu ignore tout !"_

_"Ah d'acord ! Et nous on va faire en sorte à avoir des techniques secretes pour pouvoir surprendre l'ennemi et avoir plus de chance de gagner !" souria Naruto pour avoir compris._

_"C'est pour ça que personne ne doit être au courant pour nos nouvelles techniques. Bien sûr, si on s'entraine à deux, là, tout est différent et seulement vous et la personne choisit doit connaître votre technique, c'est compris ?" demanda Sasuke._

_Tous approuvérent ce choix. Mais évidement cela allé leurs compliqué la tâche._

Depuis cette réunion, chacun avait choisi se qu'il ou elle allait faire pour s'entraîner. Lee et Tenten décidérent de ne rien changer et de faire comme d'habitude et de s'entrainer ensemble, mais sans Neji cette fois. Kiba lui, s'entraîna seul avec Akamaru, car il ne pensait pas que l'adversaire allait prendre le contrôle d'un chien, mais surtout, parce que leurs combats se sont toujours fait ensemble. Hinata aussi décida de s'entrainer seul. Tout comme Naruto, mais lui, il avait ses clones. Sasuke et Sakura étaient ensemble pour s'entraîner. Shikamaru lui, avait décidé de s'entraîner seul, sûrement pour regarder les nuages tranquillment, s'était moqué Naruto. Ino elle ne voulait pas s'entraîner seul et avait réussi à coincé Saï pour s'entraîner ensemble. Temari se retrouva seule à son grand bonheure car elle a depuis longtemps une technique à finaliser, Shikamaru a osé dire qu'elle va sûrement encore détruire une forêt.

Bien sûr, il y avait un problème beaucoup plus grand : les habitants du village Cocorico. En effet, certains les avaient remercier de leurs avoir ouvert les yeux, mais un petit nombre leurs en voulait, car les ninjas leurs avaient retirer l'espoir de voir leurs proches morts à nouveau. Ce qui obligé Naruto et ces amis d'allaient s'entraîner à la limite du village, presque dans la forêt qui les entourés, ce qui donc, les amenaient dans le risque de rencontrer des monstres. D'après Temari, cela allait l'aider à s'entraîner. Pour Naruto par contre, cette situation le gêné encore plus car celà lui rappellait trop de mauvais souvenir. Il avait hâte de quitter ce village pour que ces regards cesse enfin, surtout que tout le village savait qu'il avait un démon en lui et certain en avait peur.

Pendant que tous s'entraînérent, Shikamaru, lui, continuaità faire des recherches. Il voulait tellement en finir très vite avec cette histoire qu'il n'arrivait même pas à faire le feignant qu'il est d'habitude, il n'avait plus trop le choix de faire son maximum sans ronchonner. Il voulait à tout pris sauver son meilleurs ami, sa famille et tout le village, le plus rapidement possible. Et pour ça, il voulait en savoir plus sur ces armes exceptionnels, en particulier s'il pouvait trouver des informations sur cette arme qui permettait à son possesseur de manipuler une personne telle une marionnette. Mais à chaque fois qu'il demander des infos dessus, personnes ne savaient quoi répondre. Même un vendeur d'arme ne savait rien dessus, mais il avait dit qu'il était possible que ce soit une arme inédite.

"Une arme inédite ? Comment ça ?" demanda Shikamaru au vendeur.

"Hé bien mon p'tit gars, sache tout d'abord que nos armes à effets ne date pas de longtemps, la première doit dater... Pffiouuu ! Au moins cinquante ans !"

"C'est si récent ? Même pas un siècle ?"

"Ben ouais ! Alors tu dois te douter que nous essaiyons de créer de nouvelles armes pratiques devant les monstres qui se font de plus plus puissant !"

"Le problème des monstres augmentent de plus en plus ?"

"Pas qu'un peu ! Crois moi, cette region, on peut dire que c'est la plus tranquille, je dirais même, ce village est la limite dela zone la moins dangereuse ! Plus haut, sans être préparé, vos chances de survient sont plus faible !"

"Génial... Mais c'est à croire que quelqu'un fait tout pour nous faire ralentir ! (Yue : C'est surtout pour faire durer l'histoire ! lol) Mais quel genre de monstre on peut trouver ?"

La question qu'il venait de posé était en rapport avec le renard étrange, peut-être faisait-il parti de ces monstres puissants.

"Un peu de tout ! ça dépend de la région ! Mais le plus près, vous risquez de tomber sur des zombies ! Enfin, c'est ce qu'on dit !"

"C'est ce qu'on dit ?"

"Eh bien, c'est des cadavres qui bougent, c'est tout ! Alors c'est sûrement un coup des monstres, mais on ne sait pas vraiment, peut-être que ce sont vraiment les âmes des défunts en proie de nouvelle victime !"

"Je vois... Merci pour tout !" remercia Shikamaru en commenceant à partir en lui tournant le dos.

"Une minute gamin,j'ai encore un truc à te dire !"

Quand il regarda de nouveau le marchand, il n'eut qu'une fraction de seconde pour voir ce même homme avec une arme à la main, ou plutôt qui voler autour de sa main. Des shurikens, trois au total, tournaient tout seuls dans les airs, comme s'il flottait. Mais à peine que le jeune Nara les vus, que ces drôles d'armes foncèrent sur lui sans prèvenir. Sa tentative d'esquive lui avait sauvée la vie de justesse, une des armes volantes frôla sa joue gauche, lui laissant une blessure long de trois centimètres, la deuxième arme déchira seulement un peu sa veste de ninja.

"Inutile de résister, je contrôle mes lames à distance, les éviter te sera inutile !" expliqua le vendeur dont le visage était déformé par la colère. "Crève ! Crève ! Crève !"

"Bordel ! C'est quoi ça ?" se demanda le jeune Nara. "Un nouvel ennemi ? Ou plutôt..."

Shikamaru regarda attentivement son adversaire, malgrès ce visage terrifiant, il vit que ses yeux étaient anormales. Tout de suite, il compris, le vendeur était possédé. Les dires de Lee venait de ce vérifié devant lui, l'enemi pouvait prendre possession des personnes qui n'avait rien avoir avec leurs problèmes. Mais ses pensées s'interrompirent pour retourner rapidement sur les deux armes volantes. Ces dernières refonceaient sur Shikamaru qui avait sorti un kunai pour se défendre, alors que le contrôleur de ces armes ne bougea pas d'un pouce tout en regardant le ninja en difficulté, il avait arrêté de rire en même temps.

"Bizarre qu'il ne fasse plus rien..." marmonna Shikamaru en déviant les armes volantes avec son kunai. "Il riait bien avant de lancer les armes... Et si.."

Rapidement, le jeune Nara lancea son kunai vers l'homme. Frôlant la joue gauche du vendeur qui, par réflexe, bougea sa main gauche à peine de quelque centimètre, pour la remettre en place sans bouger. Au même moment, un des armes commencea à tombé puis reprendre ces trajectoire habituel.

"C'est ça ! Pour pouvoir les contrôler, il ne doit pas bouger, sinon, il perd le contrôle de ces espèces de shurikens ! Dans ce cas ! Kagemane no jutsu !"

Rapidement, son ombre s'étira jusqu'au vendeur pour pouvoir le faire bouger rapidement grâce à sa technique des ombres. l'action fait, les deux armes se plantairent dans le mur derrière le comptoir où se trouvait le vendeur.

"Pauvre malade !" râla Shikamaru. "Pourquoi vouloir notre mort ? Répond !"

Malheureusement pour lui, le vendeur paraissait évanouie, le manipulateur venait de quitter ce corps. Quand au manipulateur des ombres, il s'approcha du manipulé, pour s'assurer qu'il était vivant et en bonne etat.

"Il n'a rien, tant mieux !" souffla un peu Shikamaru. "Mais quand même... Comment il fait ça ?"

Plus loin, Lee et Tenten rencontrèrent à leurs tours un problème du même type. En effet, un homme les attaquait, lui aussi possédé par leur adversaire inconnu. Cet homme se battait au corps à corps, avec des poignards dans chaque mains, et sa masse imposante laissait dire que sa force serait à peu près égale voir légèrement supèrieur que celles des frères Fujin et Raijin(1).

Pour les deux membres de l'équipe de Gai, cet adversaire s'étalerait en deux secondes normalement, mais vu qu'il s'agissait d'une personne manipulé, c'était comme si une personne avec un arme avait un otage et qu'il vous menacait pour profité de votre impuissance dans cette situation.

"Crevez tous !" hurla l'homme en s'acharnant sur Lee qui esquivait les coups sans contre attaquer.

"Pourquoi c'est toujours pour moi les adversaires comme ça ? Mais bon, cet fois, il n'a pas d'arme magique !" remarqua Lee en voyant les poignards.

Soudain, Tenten se placea derrière le colosse pour placer un coup direct dans la nuque de son adversaire avec du châkra. Ayant ainsi mis K.O. l'homme sans dommage.

"Pourquoi s'est-il attaqué à nous directement ?" demanda Tenten.

"J'en sais rien... Quand je pense qu'on ne s'est pas méfié au début ! Il avait l'air normal, au début..." pensa Lee. "Il revenait au village après une chasse, avec le corps d'un loup sur l'épaule, puis soudain, il s'approcha de nous, des yeux normaux, puis... Sans prévenir, il avait le visage de quelqu'un qui voulait notre mort pour calmer sa colère."

"Lee ! Tu crois qu'on devrait allez prévenir les autres ?" demanda la kunoichi inquiète pour ces amis.

"Non ! Ils seront se défendre à ce moment là ! Pour nous, le plus important, c'est de savoir quoi faire de cette personne imposante." expliqua Lee en regardant la personne à terre. "Rien nous dis qu'il va nous resauter dessus en se réveillant !"

"Surtout que la technique ne dure qu'une heure maximum !" continua Tenten. "On devrait le laisser là !"

"Je suis d'accord, qui sait, le manpulateur le laissera tranquille s'il nous voit plus !"

A l'opposé de ce lieu, se trouvait le terrain où Sakura et Sasuke s'entraînéaient. Du moins, Sasuke entraînait Sakura pour qu'elle maîtrisse ses drôles de gants. Car à part donner des coups dans recevoir la moindre douleur dû au choc, il y avait avec, une technique pour atteindre un adversaire à distance. En donnant un coup de poing sur le sol, des pics de rochers sortent de la terre comme pour faire un chemin piquant jusqu'a l'adversaire pour l'empaler(2).

"Tu crois que tu faire un pique assez haut pour les adversaire venant du dessus ?" demanda Sasuke en voyant les trace laissé par l'entraînement.

"J'ai essaiyé mais je ne peux pas faire plus de trois mètres environs." répondit Sakura en reprenant son souffle.

"Je vois ! On devrait se reposer un peu, ça fait trois heures qu'on s'entraîne sans relâche, je pense qu'on devrait souffler, sinon on va finir comme l'autre idiot !"

"C'est claire que Naruto devrait s'arrêter un peu ! Il commence à dormir en mangeant !" remarqua Sakura en se souvenant de la matinéde la veille. "On devrait peut-être le forcer de s'entraîner avec quelqu'un, imagine qu'il s'endorme en plein milieu de la journée et que l'ennemi l'attaque alors que personne n'est là pour le surveiller !"

"C'est vrai que quand il dort, c'est pour de bon ! Il s'en rendrait même pas compte si mourrait pendant son sommeil !"

Souvent, il y eut un lourd silence.

"Faut lui trouver un partenaire d'entraînement !" dirent en même temps les deux ninjas de l'équipe de Kakashi.

"Le problème, c'est qui ?" remarqua Sasuke. "Moi je ne peux pas ! A la place, on va se lancer des défis stupide et ça risquerait de finir par un combat !"

"Et moi j'aimerai continuer à m'entraîner un peu, sans qu'il me gêne !" continua la fille aux cheveux roses.

"Shikamaru refusera à coup sûr ! Temari pareil, elle préférer s'entraîner dans son coin !"

"Tenten et Lee s'entraîne déjà entre eux ! Saï et Ino de même !"

"Avec Kiba, ça risque de dégénérer en un combat pour savoir qui est le plus con des deux !"

"Reste Hinata !" conclua Sakura.

"C'est pas un peu risqué ? Tu sais que Naruto peut-être un danger publique quand il s'entraîne ! Il m'a montrer le trou fait par son Rasen Shuriken avant qu'il ne le maîtrise parfaitement et ça fait peur !"

"T'inquiète pas, il est pas du genre à faire prendre de risque aux personnes aux alentours !"

"C'est pas faux ! On devrait l'envoyé le rejoindre maintenant, il me semble qu'elle s'entraîneme pas trop loin de nous !"

"J'y vais !" se proposa Sakura. "Je dois justement lui parler ! Tu sais, les trucs de fille !"

"ça va, j'ai compris !" ria Sasuke alors que sa partenaire s'éloigna.

"Maintenant, on va pouvoir passe à la suite !" marmonna Sasuke quand Sakura avait complétement disparu de son champ de vision.

Le jeune Uchiwa se leva, regardant autours de lui tranquillement, tendit sa main droite vers un arbre.

"La poigne du serpent spectral !" dit-il tranquillement.

Les serpents défoncèrent l'arbre visé pour attrapé un homme d'apparence fragile.

"Je sais pas ce que tu as voulus savoir sur nous ! Mais sache que c'et pas en m'espionnant que tu auras ta réponce, M. le Manipulateur !"

L'homme qu'il tenait avait lui aussi les yeux vides, il était possédé.

"Je me souviens de toi ! Mais je te croyais mort !" répondit le manipulateur. "Tu m'as l'air d'être le plus fort de l'équipe ! Mais tu ne m'intéresse pas personnellement !"

"Vraiment ? Et qui t'intèresse ?" demanda Sasuke.

"Comme si j'allais te le dire ! Sache seulement que je veux votre mort à tous !"

"Tu parle trop ! Dors un peu !"

Soudain, l'homme ne bougea plus puis s'évanouie.

"Ma poigne du serpent peut aussi endormir, ça fait parti des techniques personnels que j'ai développé derrière Orochimaru, pour ne pas tuer(3) ! Dommage que tu puisse pas l'entendre, tu dors déjà !"

"Apparament, il passe à la récolte d'information !" pensa l'Uchiwa en posant l'homme. "Je ne serai pas étonné qu'il ait attaqué les autres avec l'aide des habitants ! Je crains qu'il faille devoir reprendre la route dès demain ! Rester ici serait trop dangereux pour ces habitants !"

Au même moment, Naruto rencontrait un problème beaucoup plus grand que ses amis. Cette fois-ci, ce n'était une personne du village que le manipulateur cherchait à posséder, mais Naruto. Ce dernier était allongé par terre, en train de se tenir la tête en hurlant de douleur.

"Tire-toi !!" hurla Naruto.

"Laisse toi faire !" ordonna une voix dans sa tête. "Je veux seulement ton corps quelques minutes."

"Plutôt crever ! Pars-toi de là !!"

Soudain, Naruto s'arrêta de bouger. Ne dit plus un mot. Ce silence dura une bonne minute jusqu'a ce que finalement :

"Toi ! Je me souviens maintenant ! Mais tu es cencé être mort !" marmonna Naruto en se relevant avec difficulté. "Répond moi ! Comment as-tu fait ?"

Mais aucune réponce ne lui arriva, alors le jeune ninjas reposa la question en hurlant de toute ses forces.

"COMMENT AS-TU FAIT POUR NOUS ECHAPPER ? COMMENT AS-TU FAIT POUR LUI ECHAPPER ?"

"Naruto !" appella une voix au loin.

Il s'agisait de Sakura acompagné d'Hinata. Les deux demoiselles couraient vers Naruto en voyant qu'il avait des difficulté pour se relever.

"Naruto ! ça va ?" demanda Sakura.

"Oui." répondit-il doucement. "Sakura, Hinata ! Retrouvez tout le monde, je connais l'identité de notre adversaire !"

"Quoi ? Qui sait ?" demanda rapidement la fille au cheveux roses.

"Je vous le dirais là-bas !" répéta Naruto. "Dépêchez-vous ! Mais faite attention, notre adversaire a tenté de me manipuler, il peut aussi bien s'en prendre à vous !"

Rapidement, les deux filles partirent rechercher tout le reste de la grande équipe pour leur donner la nouvelle qui allait sûrement les aider.

Au bout d'une heure de recherche, tous étaient réunis dans la chambre des garçons.

"Bon alors Naruto ?" demanda Shikamaru. "Tu nous dis qui est notre adversaire ?"

"Je vais vous le dire, mais avant ça... Sasuke ! Sakura ! Vous vous souvenez de notre première grande mission ?"

"Tu parle de la protection du vieux Tazuna ?" demanda Sakura qui s'en souvenait encore car elle avait crus que Sasuke était vraiment mort à ce moment là.

"Pourquoi nous rappeller de cette mission ?"

"Temps mort !!" hurla Kiba. "On peut nous raconter cette mission ? On ne sait pas de quoi vous allez parler !"

"ça nous aiderai à comprendre ! Je suis d'accord avec lui !" approuva Temari.

"Très bien ! Quand nous etions à peine de Genins, l'une de nos missions de rang C était de protéger un homme,Tazuna, un chapentier, jusqu'a la fin des travaux d'un pont apportant !" raconta Sakura. "Mais en réalité, cette mission, devait être de rang B, car nos adversaire n'étaient pas de simple bandit, mais des ninjas de classe moyen et supérieur !"

"Je m'en souviens !" coupa Lee. "Naruto, tu m'en avait parler, surtout de ces deux ninjas super fort, Zabusa et Haku je crois !"

"Exactement ! Ces deux ninjas avaient été employé pour pouvoir empêcher la construction du pont !" continua Sakura.

"Malheureusement, ces deux ninjas ont été trahit par leur employeur !" rajouta Naruto.

"C'est ce que nous avait dis Kakashi-sensei ! D'ailleurs, Zabusa a tranché la tête de cette homme !" se souvena Sasuke. "Mais où veut-tu en venir ? Je ne vois pas le rapport dans tout ça !"

"On a commis une erreur lors de cette mission ! Je crois même qu'on peut dire qu'elle n'est pas achever !"

"Naruto ! Notre mission consistait a protéger le chapentier jusqu'a la fin des travaux, elle est fini !" déclara Sasuke.

"ça oui ! Mais... Un détail me reviens... Combien de corps avons-nous enterrés ?" demanda soudain Naruto. "Qui se souviens de ce moment ?"

"Attend une minute !" coupa Sakura. "On n'a enterré Haku et Zabusa évidement !"

"Mais pas celui de leur employeur !" réalisa soudain l'Uchiwa. "Personne ne l'a fait d'ailleur ! Attend... Tu veux dire..."

"Oui... C'est lui notre homme ?"

"Mais enfin Naruto ! Tu l'as vu mourrir, la tête tranchait ! En plus ce n'était qu'un homme ordinaire, rappelle-toi de son armée de garde du corps ! Il avait même un bras dans le plâtre !"

"Il en voulait même à Haku pour ça, c'est lui qui l'a dit !" se rappella Naruto. "Mais peut-être que..."

"Tu veux dire que cet homme mentait depuis le début, même à ses hommes ?" demanda Shikamaru.

"Pourquoi pas !" approuva Sasuke. "Ne dit-on pas : Pour tromper les ennemis, commence par tromper tes amis !"

"Naruto, tu es sûr de toi ?" demanda Hinata.

"Oui ! Tout à l'heure, quand il a tenté de me posséder, j'ai eu des flashs de lui... comme si..."

"Comme si vos pensez était mélangé ! Il n'est donc pas impossible qu'il ait eu des souvenirs ou des informations sur nous en même temps !" remarqua Saï. "Mais, ça veut rien dire, d'ailleurs, pourquoi il nous en veut ?"

"On a fait rater son plan, et il a dû se faire passer pour un mort depuis tout ce temps alors qu'il était sur un gros coup !" répondit Sakura.

"Mais surtout, c'est moi qui ait réussi à convaincre Zabusa de le tuer car il maltraitait le corps d'Haku qui était mort..." marmonna Naruto.

"Donc, Naruto, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour toi... Il veut ta mort en priorité !" annoncea l'héritier du Sharingan. "Tout a l'heure, j'ai un peu parler avec lui et il m'a dit qu'il en voulais à quelqu'un en particulier... Enfin c'est ce que j'ai compris !"

"Dis donc Naruto, tu arrive à te souvenir d'un truc aussi vioeux ?" demanda Kiba. "Toi qui arrive même pas de te souvenir du cours qu'on voyait du jour au lendemain !"

"Ouais ! Ne sous-estimé pas mon génie !" ria Naruto.

"Même si en faite, c'est ce rêve qui m'a le plus aidé ! Le dernier souhait de zabusa était t'entraîné cette homme dans la mort, mais il n'a pas réussi !"

"Au faite, M. le génie ! Tu te souviens du nom de cet homme ?"

"Heu..." fut la seule réponce du jeune ninja blond qui ne s'en souvenait pas du tout. "Et vous les gars ?"

"M'en rappelle plus !" dirent en choeur ses deux camarades.(4)

"On n'en sait pas plus finalement !" hurlèrent de mécontement le reste de la bande. "On sait seulement que c'est un gars que vous avez rencontrer y'a longtemps !"

"vu qu'on en est dans les mauvaises nouvelles, j'ai moi aussi un trucs à dire !" annoncea Sasuke calmement. "Dès demain, on quitte ce village le plus tôt possible !"

"Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?" demanda Ino.

"Réfléchie ! On a été attaqué plusieurs fois aujourd'hui car notre homme sait qu'on est là, le problème est qu'il peut prendre possession des villageois, ce qui les expose au danger !"

"En parlant de ça, j'ai moi aussi une nouvelle ! J'ai trouvé des informations sur son arme !" avoua Shikamaru en sortant une feuille de son sac. "Il s'agit d'une arme inédit, mais qui reste un prototype qui s'appelle, la hache millénaire(5) ! Avec, le détenteur de cette arme peut contrôler le corps des personnes facile à manipuler voir même détruire l'âme d'un personne."

"Génial... On est vachement rassuré..." soupira Temari. "Personne n'a de bonne nouvelle ?"

"Heu... Moi ! J'ai réussi à dragué la jolie vendeuse de la patisserie près del'entré du village !" déclara Kiba fier de lui. "J'a enfin une copine !"

"Kiba ! Je te rappelle que l'on part demain ! Quittes-là ! tu t'en trouvera une autre ! Surtout si c'est récent, l'amour est encore superficiel. C'est une bonne chose, vous n'aurez pas le coeur brisé !(6)" affirma Saï sûr de lui alors que tout les autres tapairent dans le dos de Kiba pour le réconforter.

**Fin du chapitre.**

_Dans le prochain chapitre :__ En passant entre deux montagnes, l'équipe de ninjas se retouve face à une armé de zombies et devra se séparer en deux équipes. L'un dégagera le chemin tandit que l'autre restera en arrière pour les protéger d'attaques éventuelles venant de l'arrière, et aussi pour finir le travail de ceux qui attaque en avant qu'il ont ratés.

* * *

_

**Petite aides pour mieux comprendre :**

Fujin et Raijin(1) : Pour ceux qui n'ont pas suivit l'Anime Naruto, il s'agit de deux ninjas qui ont fini dans la prison de Konoha (épisode 142). Leurs forces son si monstrueuses que seul Tsunade à réussi à les battres. Noté que ces deux forces de la nature ont peurs de Tsunade et ils la respectent.

L'attaque à distance de Sakura(2) : Là c'est facile, c'est l'attaque d'Alex Louis Armstrong de Fullmetal Alchemist. (note de Yue : il me fait délire ce mec ! Hughes, aussi, dommage qui soit mort... Pourquoi les plus drôle s'en vont touours les premiers ?)

Pour ne pas tuer (3) : Dans le manga, Sasuke a dit à Orochimaru qu'il ne veut tuer que son frère, alors qu'il devait tuer des ninjas ennemis. J'ai donc imaginer une technique qui endort voir paralysie l'adversaire avec la poigne du serpent spectral.

Ils ne s'en souviennent pas (4) : Pourquoi ils ne se souviennent pas du nom de ce mec ? Bha comme c'est un personne pas si important dans le manga, ils ne voyent pas pourquoi ils devraient se souvenir d'un tel trou-du-cul ! (ce nom es plus innovant que "connard", ou "con" non ?)

La hache millénaire(5) : vous avez devinez ? Oui, certain l'on déjà remarqué dans le dernier chapitre, ça provient du manga Yu-Gi-Oh !(le nom provient du manga et non de l'anime car dans l'anime il appelle ça : la baguette du millénium, ça fait pas très méchant comparé à Hache milénaire !)

Ce qu'a dit Saï (6) : Pour les fan de Fullmetal Alchemist, vous pouvais retrouver ça dans le tome 6, chapitre 25, quand Roy Mustang ose dire ça à son subordonné Havoc qui ne pouvait pas partir de East City car il venait enfin de se trouver une petite amie


	7. zombie et demon

**Avant de commencer :** J'ai intégré à la fin du chapitre une scéne que j'ai imaginé et que j'ai oublié de mettre dans le chapitre où il devait apparaitre. Si cette idée de scéne bonus vous plait dite le moi et j'en metterai dans d'autre chapitre !

Yue

* * *

**Réponces aux reviews anonymes :**

La ti deb : Le rêve où Haku apparait t'as plu ? J'espèrais bien que ça plaisait au gens, après tout, tout le monde adore Haku. J'espèrais bien que personne ne soupsonner cet personne comm un ennemi. Quand je chercher un ennemi à donné pour cette histoire, c'est le premier qui m'est venu à l'esprit. Faut dire, c'est le plus facile à prendre pour avoir comme prétexte de faire apparaitre Haku et Zabusa dans l'histoire ! J'espère ce nouveau chapitre te plaira !

* * *

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** L'entraînement personnel des ninjas se déroulé sans encombre jusqu'a ce que le manipulateur fasse des siennes. Mais en tentant de contrôler Naruto, ce dernier a malencontreusement dévoilé son identité.Il s'agit en réalité de Gatô, l'homme qui, il y a longtemps, engagé Zabusa et Haku, pour empêcher la construction d'un pont, mais Naruto est sûr d'avoir vu cet homme se faire tuer car Zabusa. Comment cet homme a survécu alors qu'en apparence il était normal ? Et surtout, comment s'appelle-t-il ? 

**Chapitre 7 : Ballade avec les zombies.**

"Je vous dis que j'ai vu ce corps bouger !!" hurla de peur Naruto en pointant du doigt un cadavre.

"Naruto, c'est un mort, il peut pas bouger ! Avec toute les mission pourris où on avait affaire à de faux fantômes, zombies et tout le reste de soi-disant surnaturel, tu vas pas me dire que tu as toujours peurs de ces choses et que tu crois encore à ces connerie !" demanda Sakura qui en avait marre de voir une telle poule mouillé.

"Mais... C'est pas ma faute ! Et puis, depuis qu'on est ici, il nous arrive que des trucs bizarres alors je serais pas étonné de voir un mort-vivant..." répondit le jeune blond doucement.

"Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi tu en as peur ?" demanda Saï d'un ton moqueur.

"Tu me cherche enfoiré ?" hurla Naruto contre Saï.

"En tout cas, on ferait mieux de se grouiller, j'ai pas envis de finir comme ce mort ! c'est à dire un bras en moins, la tête à deux mètres du corps, abandonné là depuis un semaines si j'en juge la décomposition du corps !" remarqua Shikamaru calmement en ignorant la dispute qui allez arriver.

"Au cas où tu l'aurais pas remarqué... On est en plein milieu d'un chemin avec un cadavre louche et toi tu reste calme ?" hurla Ino. "T'es pas net ou quoi ?"

"On devrait peut-être faire le point au calme, vous ne croyez pas ?" demanda Lee qui voulais mettre les choses au claire comme il le voulait, au calme.

"D'accord !" approuva Sasuke. "Depuis notre depart ce matin, nous n'avons pas été attaqués. ni par une créature, ni par un homme !"

"Jusque là, c'est un peu anormal, vu que d'après mes renseignements, la zone où nous nous trouvons est un nid à monstre." continua Shikamaru en se souvenant de tout ce qu'il avait appris au village Cocorico.

"Et moi, autant vous le dire, je sens quelque chose qui sent hyper mauvais, on dirait l'odeur d'un cadavre mais... ça sent aussi le vivant, je sais pas comment l'expliquer !" renifla Kiba.

"Moi c'est autre chose !" coupa Naruto en regardant autours de lui.

"T'as pas mon odorat Naruto, comment tu peux sentir autre chose ?" demanda le dresseur de chien.

"Non ! Je sens pas quelque chose avec mon nez... Mais, c'est plus une impression !"

"Et cette impression te fait peur ?" demanda Sakura.

"Non !"

"T'as peur des fantômes mais pas de ce que tu ressens ?" demanda Saï qui comprenant pas. "T'es un peu bizarre..."

"Dans ce cas, on a rien à craindre !" coupa Sasuke avant que Naruto n'ait eu le temps de répliquer.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?" demanda Temari qui scrutait autour d'elle.

"Rappellez-vous, nous somme dans un continent où les démons tel que Kyuubi et Shukaku existent, mais en moins puissant et plus nombreux !"

"Ouais, et où tu veux en venir ?" demanda Kiba qui cherchait à savoir où il vouilait en venir.

"Naruto posséde encore le démon Renard et il est possible qu'il puisse ressentir la présence des autres démons ! Vous me suivez maitenant ?"

"Ah d'accord ! Donc ce que resent Naruto comme impression, c'est sûrement un démon qui se trouve dans les parages !" conclua Shikamaru en frappant son poing dans sa main.

"Sûrement !" approuva Sasuke calmement.

"PAUVRE CON !!! TU POUVAIS PAS NOUS PREVENIR AVANT ?" hurlèrent d'une même voix Naruto, Kiba et Temari après un long silence de réflexion sur la théorie de Sasuke. "EN CLAIRE ON A DES CHANCES DE CREVER !!"

"Hé ! Je ne fais que dire une théorie, c'est pas sûr à cent pour cent !" se défendit l'Uchiwa pour ne pas se faire tuer par ses amis. "Inutile de me crier dessus ! Et puis Naruto pense que c'est pas dangereux !"

"En tout cas, on a interêt à se méfier !" continua Shikamaru. "Et pour ça, on va envoyer une équipe en éclaireur, qui en même temps, fera le ménage sur le chemin !"

"C'est une bonne idée, mais qui fera le rôle des éclaireurs ?" demanda Sakura pas rassurée d'être aussi près d'un démon potentiellement dangereux. "On ne va pas envoyé n'importe qui en avant !"

"Justement, j'ai déjà établi un plan !" remarqua Shikamaru en mode génie. "Pour aller en avant, on enverra d'abord Naruto, s'il sent vraiment les démons, en partant devant il sera quand il sera là, ou s'il est vraiment très prés !"

"Enfin de l'action !" hurla Naruto content avant de prendre des coups de ses amis pour lui dire de la fermer et d'être plus discret s'il voulait pas rencontrer le démon maintenant.

"Ensuite, Hinata, avec son byakugan, elle l'aidera à mieux repérer les ennemis dans les environs ! Lee ira avec vous, en terme d'attaque, c'est un des meilleurs, surtout en taijutsu, et vu qu'il arrive à bien maîtrisser ses épées, c'est même le plus pratique de nous tous !"

"Bien compris !" répondit Rock Lee.

"Tenten vous accompagnera, pour les ennemis qui vous attaqueront à distance et pour ceux que vous repérerez aux loin, elle vous permettera de dégager le chemin sans trop combattre !"

"Pas de problème !" répondit la demoiselle en préparant ses rouleaux d'armes.

"Pour finir, Ino vous accompagnera pour vous soigner ! Etant donner que vous êtes l'équipe la plus mis en avant, ils vous faut un minimum de soin ! Sakura restera en arrière pour les grands blessés ! Temari, Sasuke et Sai joueront le rôle de protecteur, Sakura doit garder un maximum de chakra en cas où l'on a des blessés grâves ! Enfin Kiba avec l'aide d'Akamaru, vous suiverez le groupe de devant grâce à votre odorat, ainsi pour savoir si des adversaire s'approche trop près de votre groupe ! Moi j'irais dans le groupe des éclaireurs, pour piéger nos ennemis en cas d'attaque surprise, je suis le plus pratique !" termina enfin le jeune Nara. "Vous avez compris ?"

Tous approuvérent d'un signe de tête.

"Nous resterons en contact avec ces talkys !" termina Shikamaru en tendant les talky qu'ils utilisaient habituellement. "Je vous transmetterais les ordres en cas de problème !"

Une fois le plan mit en place, chacun partit à son poste.

L'équipe qui ouvrait le chemin venait à peine de se séparer des autres qu'ils furent attaqués par des cadavres en mouvement. Mais ces morts ne devaient leurs mouvement grâce à des insectes accroché dans leurs dos. Des insectes aussi gros qu'un enfant agé d'une dizaine d'année, qui grâce à ces longues pattes, contrôlait le corps en entier, telle une marionnette(1).

"Bonjours les odeurs !" râla Naruto. "Je crois comprendre Kiba quand je lui ai pété au nez pendant notre combat !"

"Crois moi ! Tu en surpris plus d'un ce jour-là !" ria Lee en se souvenant de ce jour tout en évitant de se faire attraper par un monstre.

"De vrais piplettes ces deux là !" remarqua Ino mis en retrait pour éviter l'affrontement pour ne pas épuiser du chakra.

"Au lieu de discuter, faite le ménage, j'ai pas envis de me taper tout le boulot !" râla à son tour Shikamaru qui planté avec ses poignards l'un des monstres.

"Dites, on devrait en laissez pour les autres, sinon ils risquent de se faire chier !" se moqua Naruto en lanceant ses clones faire face aux monstres pour en finir rapidement.

"Pas question ! On doit tous les tuer, on sait jamais, il pourrait leurs arriver un truc si on en laisse s'échapper un seul !" expliqua Shikamaru en tuant deux monstres qui s'approchaient de sa coéquipière habituel.

"T'es vachement négatif !" soupira Tenten en tuant les adversaires les plus éloignés. "On est plus puissant que n'importe qui quand même ! Du moins pour la plupart, plus puissant que les sanins et d'autres plus puissant qu'un jounin !"

"C'est vrai que là-bas... Il y a..." continua Naruto en tuant le dernier monstre. "Un Uchiwa hyper puissant capable de tuer un sanin sans problème ! Un bête et son chien qui font des dégats monstres ! La jounin la plus forte de Suna ! Un dessinateur au sang-froid ! L'éléve de la vieille Hokage aussi puissante qu'elle !"

"Dit comme ça... C'est vrai que cette équipe et plus fait pour allez en avant !" remarqua Lee en regardant autour de lui. "Apparament, il n'y a plus de monstre autour de nous ! Hinata ?"

"Il n'y a rien à signaler !" répondit l'héritère du clan Hyuuga avec le Byakugan.

"Et de ton côté Naruto ?" demanda Shikamaru.

"Je sens quelque chose mais... On dirait que ça ne bouge pas !" répondit le plus ninja le plus imprévisible de Konoha.

"Tu sais d'où sa vient ?" demanda le jeune Nara par sécurité.

"Le problème, c'est que j'ai l'impression que sa vient de partout !"

"Je vois ! Hinata, reste active avec le Byakugan !" ordonna Shikamaru. "Naruto, concentre toi sur ton présentiment !"

Soudain, une grosse voix se fit entendre dans toute la forêt, même l'équipe qui était resté en arrière l'entendit.

"OU EST-IL ?" hurla la voix.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?" demanda Naruto.

"Où est-il, qui ?" demanda Lee à ses amis.

"OU EST LE DEMON QUI EST TOUT PRES ?"

"Hein ? Mais je sens qu'un démon moi !" remarqua Naruto. "Pourquoi vous me regardez tous comme ça ?"

"Réfléchie et tu comprendras !" répondit Shikamaru.

"Si toi tu sens les démons, il est logique de pensé qu'il te sente toi aussi !" remarqua Lee. "Mais vu qu'il est en toi, il sait pas vraiment où il se trouve !"

"Logique !" approuva Naruto en regarda en l'air. "J'aurais dû y penser..."

"Au lieu de bavarder, on fait quoi ?" demanda Ino inquiète.

"On continu d'avancer !" répondit Shikamru. "On doit à tout prix évité de l'affronner, on ne sait rien sur ce démon !"

"Sauf qu'il est sûrement plus faible que nous tous réuni !" se moqua Naruto.

"Je suis d'accord avec Naruto !" approuva Lee alors que le groupe se remit en route.

"Attend !" coupa Hinata soudainement. "Il y a quelque chose juste en face de nous qui nous fonce dessus ! On dirait un ours... Mais il a des corne et une queue... D'après la taille, je dirais qu'il fait cinq mètres de haut !"

"A mon avis, c'est notre homme... Enfin notre monstre !" remarqua Naruto en riant.

"On fait quoi ?" demanda Tenten pas très rassurée.

"On fonce dans le tas !!" hurlèrent Rock Lee et Naruto d'une même voix.

Soudain la créature apparut devant l'équipe. malgrès son imposante taille, Naruto et Le qui étaient juste devant lui, à deux mètres exactement, n'étaient pas impressionnés.

"OU EST LE DEMON ?" hurla de nouveau le démon sans remarquer les ninjas.

"ON EST PAS SOURD !!!!" Hurla à son tour Naruto.

"CRETIN ! IL NOUS AVAIT PAS VU !!" hurla Shkamaru. "ON AURAIT PUS L'AVOIR PAR SURPRISE !"

"Où est le démon ?" demanda à nouveau le démon aux ninjas. "Répondez moi !"

"Là !" répondit Naruto en montrant son ventre.

"Ne te moque pas de moi humain ! Ou bien je pourrais..."

Souain, paralysé par la peur, le démon à l'apparence d'un ours se tait pendant une longue minute.

"Com... Combien ?" réussit à demander le démon.

"Hein ? Quoi ?" demanda Naruto en voyant que le démon le regarder en ayant peur.

"Combien as-tu de queue ?"

"C'est pas moi le démon !" hurla Naruto pas très content de la remarque. "Et ce renard maudit posséde neuf queues !"

"Ce n'est pas possible !" hurla de rage le démon ours. "Aucun démon ne peut avoir autant de queues !"

"Un coup il a peur et un coup il est en pétard, c'est vraiment un démon ?" demanda Tenten à Lee.

"J'en sais rien !" répondit son partenaire.

"Sort un peu de chez toi et tu seras qu'il existe touours des mecs plus puisant que toi ! Ou à ton niveau !"

"Ne dis pas de bétise ! JE suis le plus fort et je vais te le prouver !!!"

Sans prévenir, le démon se jeta sur Naruto la gueule grande ouverte, comme s'il voulait le dévorer. Naruto lui, se précipita droit dedans, pour ensuite sauter pour arriver au dessus de la tête du monstre qui fut surpris de le voir atterir sur son museau, puis s'asseoir malgrès les tremblements du à l'attérissage du monstre.

"Si tu es le plus fort de tout le démon alors permet moi de te dire que je pourrais tous vous écraser !" souria Naruto amuser par la situation. "Mais on est pressé, je veux sauver mes amis !"

"Naruto ! Tu veux un coup de main ?" demanda Shikamaru stupéfait de l'attitude de Naruto.

"Non ! Vous pouvez continuer le chemin pour faire le ménage !" répondit Naruto en saluant ses amis. "Moi je m'occupe de se rigolot !"

"Comment ose-tu ?" demanda le démon en colère.

"Bha quoi ? T'es pas un comique ? On dit que les plus fort de ce continent ont deux queues maximums et toi tu n'en a qu'une !" remarqua Naruto en préparant un rasengan.

"Tu compte me faire mal avec ta technique ! Et tu devrais t'inquiéter pour tes amis ! Ici, tout les monstres sont sous mes ordres !"

"Tu as raison ! J'avais oublier que ce genre de chose vous faisez pas grand chose !" se souvena Naruto en arrêtant de préparer sa technique. "Et vu que je suis pressé, je vais devoir utiliser ça !"

Rapidement le démon se releva, obligea Naruto à retourner sur terre ferme, sans ses amis qui était déjà loin.

"Et puis, je m'inquiète pas pour mes amis, ils sont forts, ils savent ce qu'ils font !"

"Ce sera tes dernières paroles microbe !!" hurla l'ours.

"Voyons ce que donne mon entraînement dans un vrai combat !"

Rapidement, Naruto foncea vers les pattes arrière du démon, vu qu'il se tenait sur ces deux seuls pattes, qui tenta de l'écraser comme un insecte sans succé. Arrivé derrière le monstre, Naruto fit grandir sa lance, pour ensuite repasser entre les pattes du monstre pour le faire tomber.

"Avec sa taille et son poid, ça sera du gâteau !" pensa Naruto en sentant que sa lance touchait les pattes de son adversaire. Mais il ne réussit pas à le faire tomber.

"Que comptais-tu faire microbe ?" ria le démon.

"Fait chier ce con !" cracha Naruto en redonnant à sa lance sa taille normal tout en reculant d'un bond. "On va essaiyer autre chose !"

Toujours derrière le monstre, Naruto pointa sa lance vers le dos de ce dernier pour ensuite l'allonger. manque de chance, la créature se retourna ce qui fit que la lance se planta dans le bras, patte-avant, droite au lieu du dos.

"Qu'est-ce que tu crois pouvoi me faire avec ce cure-dent ?" demanda le monstre en riant.

"Une simple technique que je viens de mettre au point ! Tôkengyo(2) !"

Dans tout le bras du démon des lames d'armes de toutes sortes en sortir, en transpersant sa chair, rendant ce même bras invalide. Cette douleur au bras fit pousser un hurlement qui fit mal aux oreilles de Naruto et que tout ses amis avaient entendus.

"Je devrais changer le nom de cette technique quand je la fait sur quelqu'un est non sur le sol..." marmonna Naruto en redonnant à sa lance la taille normal. "Maintenant je ne dois pas le rater !"

En utilisant cette technique sur tout le corps de ce monstre, Naruto était sûr qu'il ne pouvait le faire qu'une dernière fois et que si le coup était rater, ses chances de finir ce combat sans emcombre sera plus que réduit et au pire des cas, il ne pourrait plus que faire du Taïjutsu. Ou alors prendre du Chakra à Kyubi.

"Que crois-tu pouvoir me faire ?" hurla le monstre le bras le long de son corps. "Rappel toi qu'ici je suis le maître !"

A peine qu'il avait fini cette phrase qu'il se mit à hurler, non pas de douleurs, mais pour appeller des renforts. Rapidement Naruto fut encerclé par des créatures de toutes sortes, les insectes qui contrôler les cadavres, des araigners et des scorpions geants et des créatures ressemblants à leurs maître maus sans la queue.

"Désoler mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de vous tous, alors autant m'occuper du plus gros en premier !" hurla Naruto en plantant sa lance dans le sol, pour ensuite s'y accrocher pour s'élanceant droit vers la tête de la créature grâce à sa lance.

"Sans ta lance, tu ne peux rien contre moi !" hurla la créature la tête en avant pour dévorer Naruto.

"Qui t'as dit que ma seul arme c'était cette lance ?" hurla Naruto en sortant un parchemin qui deroula rapidement.

_Flash_

_Le jour des achats, dans la boutique où Naruto, Lee et Saï font leurs achats, Naruto observa une arme dans la vitrine._

_"Naruto ! Tu as déjà nue lance, tu crois pas qu'une arme en plus ça fasse trop ?" demanda le jeune maître du Taïjutsu._

_"Et le vendeur !" appella Naruto. "Cette arme, elle sert à quoi ?"_

_"Jeune Homme permettais moi de vous déconseiller l'achat de cet objet ! De toutes les armes crée pour le combat, celle-ci est certe la plus dévastatrice mais elle posséde le désavantage d'être la plus difficile à maîtriser ! A ce jour, personne n'y est parvenu !"_

_"En plus, tu as déjà une arme ! Elle te servira à rien !" remarqua Lee. "Et même moi en la voyant, je me dis que pas une personne dans notre groupe arrivera à la maîtriser, pas même Sasuke, et en voyant ce désavantage, même moi ou Sakura n'y arrivera pas !"_

_"Saï ! Tu ne veux pas acheter cette arme ?" appella de nouveau Naruto._

_"Je ne vois pas ce que j'en ferais !" répliqua le jeune dessinateur._

_"T'inquiéte, c'est pas pour toi, c'estpour moi ! J'ai envis d'avoir cette arme si difficile à maîtriser ! Je sais déjà comment l'utiliser !" souria le jeune ninja sûr de son idée._

_"Très bien mais je vous aurez prévenu !" expliqua le vendeur._

_Fin du flash._

"Bouffe toi ça dans ta gueule !!" hurla Naruto en déroulant son rouleau. "Gravity Core(3) !!"

Soudain, du rouleau, une épée de la taille de Naruto en sorti, que ce dernier attrapa pour ensuite la diriger vers l'ennemi qui se le pris en pleine machoire, pour laisser place à une explosion.

"Je pensais l'utiliser pour foutre un sacré bordel chez l'ennemi mais finalement, c'est encore plus pratique comme ça !" souria Naruto fier de son idée alors qu'a cause du poid de son épée, il foncea vers le sol a grande vitesse, pour finalement la remttre dans le rouleau. "On te range maintenant ! Et on reprend la lance pour nos amis en bas !!"

Avant même que son corps ne toucha le sol, Naruto avait planté son arme dans le sol pour relancea sa nouvelle technique.

"Tôkengyo !!" hurla le jeune ninja alors que toute les créature autours de lui se fit empalé par différentes armes alors qu'il attérissait sur le sol en glissant le long de sa lance. "Je suis trop fort !"

Mais sa joie fut de courte duré car le montre se releva encore une moins mais avec la machoir en moins et il était certe affaibli mais dans une colère noir.

"Mais jamais tu crêve toi ?" hurla Naruto en faisant face à la créature afin de se rendre compte qu'il ne bougez plus. "He ho ! Tu bouge ? Youhou ! Il est mort ? Bha merde alors, je croyais que ça aller continuer !"

Soudain, Naruto fut ébloui par un flash provenant du geant. Quand sa vu fut de retour, le monstre avait disparu, ne laissant aucune trace, à la place, il y avait un homme caché sous le capuchon de sa cape.

"Merci jeune homme ! Sans votre aimable collaboration, je ne l'aurais pas eu !" déclara l'inconnu en tendant une boule avec dedans une forme représentant la créature.

"Attend un minute ! J'a pas voulus collaboré avec toi ! C'était mon ennemi, j'ai pas qu'on me pique mes affaires d'abord !" déclara Naruto d'un ton moqueur avant de voir la sphère entre les mains de l'homme à la cape. "Dit moi... Tu serais pas..."

"Autant te le dire, je fais parti de ceux qui ont réduit tes villages dans le même état que ce démon !"

"Enfin de quoi me défouler sur un ennemi d'origine à cette histoire !" souria Naruto en remontant les manches de sa veste. "Vous venez enfin nous affronter de face !"

"Erreur jeune homme ! J'étais ici pour ce démon, d'ailleur sans toi, ma mission aurait été plus longue !"

"Et vous voulez en faire quoi ? ça me rappel des souvenir tout ça !"

"Hé hé ! Je ne vais pas te le dire ! Sauf ceci, on a toute les cartes en mains et celle-ci n'est qu'un des nombreux moyen d'attaque de notre organisation !"

"Justement, on connait votre tête pensante, mais on a oublier son nom ! Vous pourrez me le dire !"

"Comme si j'allais te dire que notre boss s'appelle Gato !"

"Pourtant tu viens de le faire !" remarqua Naruto en notant dans un coin de sa tête le nom de l'ennemi alors que le subordonné commenceait à paniquer.

"Bon ben.. Désoler mais mon maître attend son cadeau !"

Laisse tomber tu vas rester ici !!" hurla Naruto en fonceant sur l'inconnu idiot.

"Andarta(4) ! Raméne moi chez le maître dans le château de la compagnie caché !" hurla de peur l'inconnu avant de disparaitre.

"Reviens lâche ! Tu dois m'en dire plus !" hurla Naruto de rage. "Mais merde, vous êtes que des grandes gueule ouais ! Vous savez rien faire sans fuir ou manipuler quelqu'un !"

Soudain, Shikamaru arriva avec le reste du groupe vers Naruto.

"Hé Naruto !" appella Shikamaru. "ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?"

"Tu as battu ce monstre ?" demanda Lee.

"Pas vraiment, l'ennemi l'a capturé !" répondit Naruto en tapant du poing le sol. "Et qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ?"

"Bha... On se battait contre des monstres puis soudain, ils se barrés !" répondit Tenten en regardant autour. "Apparament c'était pour vous rejoindre, si j'en juge les cadavres de monstre tout autours !"

"Shikamaru, tu peux dire aux autres qu'ils peuvent nous rejoindre !" ordonna Naruto.

"Pourquoi ?" demanda le génie aux gros Q.I.

"Les monstres de cette endroit étaient sous les ordres du géant ! On va être tranquille normalement ! En tout cas, on peut rester en groupe pour le moment !" expliqua le jeune blond.

Plus tard après avoir parcouru quelques dizaines voir des vingtaines de kilomètres, la nuit était tombé et le groupe s'arrêta pour passé une nuit de repos autours du feu.

"Pas un monstre depuis ce matin contre la bestiole ! Je sais pas si je dois être content ou triste de rien faire !" resuma Naruto.

"On aurait bien avancé si tu avais attrapé cet homme abruti !" critiqua Kiba énervé. "Je sais pas se qui me retient de te coller une baffe !"

"Le fait que je t'écrase !" répliqua Naruto en lui faisant face.

"Je te prend quand tu veux minable ! Sans moi vous serez en train de vous battre contre un démon !"

"Tu l'as même pas battu ! On te l'a volé ! Baka !"

"Viens te battre le caniche !"

"Laissons ces crétins se battre pour la place du plus débile du groupe et faisons le point !" remarqua Sasuke alors que les deux crétins lui lancérent des injures. "Depuis la disparition du monstre principal des lieux, les autres créatures ne nous ont plus attaqués !"

"A la place ils se bouffent entre eux ! C'est bizarre !" continua Temari. "Enfin, si c'est vrai ce que nous a dit Hinata !"

"Même encore maintenant ils continuaient à se battre en eux !" affirma la jeune Hyuuga en enlevant son byakugan.

"Peut-être qu'ils cherchent à savoir qui peut prendre la place de leur maître !" déclara Shikamaru.

"Je dirais plutôt qu'ils sont déboussolés et qu'ils ne savent plus ce qu'ils font !" coupa Lee.

"En tou cas, on a assez bien avancé ! En continuant ainsi, on devrait arrivé dans un village appellé Pata(5) d'ici demain midi ! C'est à mi-chemin entre le village Cocorico et la ville d'Antokiba ! Dans cette dernière, on devrait trouver des informations sur notre ennemi !"

"Et un tournoi en prime !" hurlèrent de joie Naruto, Kiba et Lee.

"On est en mission, bande d'abrutis !" hurla Sakura en voyant les trois compères dansaient autours du feu. "Et pourquoi vous dansez ?"

"ça sera amusant se tournoi, on pourrait y participé !" approuva Saï en souriant.

"Même toi tu t'y met ?" continua Sakura.

"Allons Sakura calme-toi, et puis on sait jamais, ce tournoi est un sérieux avantage pour nous !" remarqua Temari.

"Tu crois ?"

"Bon ! C'est pas tout ça mais on fait comment pour les tour de garde ? C'est à qui le tour ?" demanda Tenten en rajoutant du bois dans le feu.

"C'est à moi... Fais chier..." Râla Shikamaru.

"Le pauvre petit va pas avoir ses heures de sommeil !" se moqua Temari.

"Et c'est qui le deuxième ?" demanda Naruto moqueur. "Mais si je me souviens bien, c'est toi Temari !"

"Qui c'est qui aura pas ses heures de sommeil maintenant ?" répliqua Shikamaru.

"Moi je me plains pas au moins !"

**Fin du chapitre.**

___Dans le prochain chapitre :Naruto et ses amis arrivent dans le village de Pata, un village abandonné. En effet, il n'y a plus personne, et le fait qu'il n'y ait pas de trace de bataille ou de fuite rend cette endroit plus inquiétant. Encore un coup de l'ennemi ? Un démon ? Ou une autre raison encore inconnu ?_

* * *

**Petites aides pour mieux comprendre :**

Les premiers monstres (1) : Ces monstre proviennent du jeu "Skie Of Arcadia Legend" sur Game Cube (mais avant sur Dreamcast) où dans les égouts d'une des villes du jeu, on pouvait rencontrer ce genre de monstre super chiant à batttre si on est faible de niveau.

La technique du Tôgenkyo (2) : Cette technique provient directement du manga Shaman King, du personnage Tao Ren (Len dans l'anime), qui en plantant son épée dans le sol faisait jaillir de ce même sol diverse lame pour embrocher l'adversaire.

Gravity Core (3) : Cette épée provient du manga Rave, la septiéme forme de Ten Commendent, l'arme du héros de ce manga. Cette épée posséde une grande force destructrice et permet de détruire les objets très solides, mais en contre partie, elle est extrement lourd, d'où sa difficulté d'utilisation.

Andarta (4) : Il s'agit d'une bague qui permet à son porteur de le téléporter dans un endroit qu'il a visité avec cette bague. Cela provient du manga "Mär : Märchen Awaken Romance".

Pata (5) : Villlage provenant du manga Hunter X Hunter, tome 12.

* * *

**Petite histoire dans la grande histoire :**

_Souvenez-vous, avant de prendre le bâteau, l'équipe de ninja avait dormis dans une auberge et ils ont découvert un livre écrit par Jiraya mais qui n'était pas douteux. Mais comment le savaient-ils ? Voici comment ça c'est passé :_

Dans la chambre d'hôtel, Kiba, piqué par la curiosité avait pris le livre pour le lire car il n'avait jamais eu la chance, allez savoir comment, de n'avoir jamais lu un des fameux livre du célébre sannin, réputé douteux.

"Kiba ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Je savais pas que tu savais lire !" se moqua Naruto en entrant.

"Ta gueule ! Moi au moins j'ai de la culture, toi tu lis que des magazine et encore, des comics comme Spiderman !" répliqua Kiba sans levé le nez du bouquin.

"C'est mieux que rien ! Et d'ailleurs, c'est quoi ce que tu lis ?"

"Vie royal !"

"Hein ? Mais c'est un livre d'Ero-senin !"

"Tu connais ? C'est vrai que tu as été entrainé par le célébre Jiraya ! Tu sais c'est quoi ce livre ?"

"Je sais que deux choses ! La première, Ero-senin ne veut plus en entendre parlé ! Il n'a jamais marché d'après ses dire !"

"Ah oui ? Je croyais qu'ils se vendaient bien ses livres pourtant !"

"Dernière chose ! C'est le sol roman non douteux qu'il ait fait ! Le seul que j'ai réussi à lire d'ailleur, c'était bien écrit ! Je le comprendrait jamais Ero-senin ! Bonne lecture mon petitt toutou !" se moqua Naruto en sortant de la chambre, laissant Kiba dégouté de ne pas avoir lu le livre douteux qu'il espérait tant lire depuis longtemps.

* * *

**Reviews please !!!! Et dite moi ce que vous pensez de "la petite histoire dans la grande histoire" ! Merci d'avance !**

**Yue**


	8. village ?

Note de Yue : Ce chapitre est lègèrement pourri car j'ai eu quelque problème problème personnel ce qui fait que j'ai un peu baclé ce chapitre (selon moi en tout cas) Mais promis je me rattrepe au prochain chapitre, mais dite moi ce que vous en pensez !

* * *

**Résumé du dernier chapitre :** Naruto et ses amis traversent une zone à risque. Pour la traversé sans difficulté, il fût décidé de se séparer en deux équipes, une qui allée vers l'avant pour ouvrir le passage. La deuxième resté en retrait pour couvrir leurs arrière et aider la première équipe en cas de problème. Malheureusement, la première équipe tombe sur un bijuu, Naruto décida de s'en occupé sans l'aide de personne. Après un long combat, Naruto qui pensait l'avoir battus fut dérangé par l'arrivé d'un étrangé qui captura le démon. L'homme était sous les ordres de Gato pour capturé ce démon qui n'est sûrement pas la seule cible de leur ennemi. La capture du bijuu terminé, l'homme disparu laissant à l'équipe de ninja le champ libre pour continuer leur route car maintenant que le démon n'était plus là, plus aucuns monstres les attaqua. 

**Chapitre 8 : Village laissé à l'abandon ?**

"VILLAGE !!!!" hurla Naruto fou de joie.

"Enfin !" souffla Sakura. "Deux jours qu'on marche sans s'arrêté..."

"Sans compté que des gloutons ont mangés toutes nos provisions pour cinq jours !" remarqua Sasuke en regardant Kiba, Akamaru et Naruto.

"ça va, c'est pas de notre faute ! si on s'est piqué dans notre sac par des bestioles pendant notre sommeil !" cracha Kiba. "Shikamaru n'avait qu'a pas s'endormir à ce moment là !"

"Au risque de te décevoir, c'était pas moi mais Temari !" corrigea Shikamaru.

"Quand même, se faire volé par des petites bêtes, faut être con !" se moqua Temari. "Et votre entraînement, vous en faîte quoi ?"

"On est fait pour se réveillé en cas de danger !" hurlèrent Kiba et Naruto. "Ces bestioles étaient inoffencives, on pouvait pas sentir un danger à ce moment là !"

"Peut importe ! L'important est qu'on est trouvé un village où l'on va pouvoir se réapprovisionner !" coupa Lee calmement. "Alors on devrait y aller !"

"Dite, c'est pas por cassé l'ambiance, mais vous avez remarqué sur les remparts, ils sont couvert de graffiti !" remarqua Tenten.

A cette remarque, le groupe courut vers le village pour voir de plus près ces symboles, mais quand il arrivèrent.

"En effet, il ressemble à ceux qu'il y avait sur ceux de notre village !" déclara Saï en sortant un rouleau. "Mais ils sont différent !"

"C'est quoi ce papier ?" demanda Naruto.

"Avant de vous rejoindre, jesuis passé par le village et j'ai repris chaque symbole sur les murs dans m'ordre !" Expliqua Saï calmement. "Je me suis dit que ça pourrait nous aider !"

"Et ta conclusion ?" demanda Shikamaru.

"Ces symboles sont identique mais l'ordre où ils sont placé est très différente !"

"Quelqu'un devrait entrer dans le village !" remarqua Sasuke. "Une inspection serait le bienvenu ! Apparament il y a personne, j'entend pas un bruit provenant du village !"

"Il n'y a personne !" approva Hinata qui avait activée son byakugan. "C'est vide, personne dans les maisons, personne dans les rues !"

"Dans les maisons ?" répéta Ino. "Attend, comment c'est possible ? nous c'est tout le village qui à était pris !"

"Ces symbole peut-être !" répondit Sasuke. "Saï affirme qu'ils sont dans un ordre différent ! ça a peut-être un rapport !"

"Bon, qui va visité le village fantôme ?" demanda Naruto.

"Vas-y toi ! De nous tous, c'est presque inutile !" déclara Kiba sans rire.

"Fait pas chier, je parle sérieusement ! Rien nous dit qu'en mettant les pieds dans le village, les symboles s'activent pour nous faire prisonnier !" remarqua Naruto en regardant ses symboles.

"Naruto marque un point !" approuva Shikamaru. "rentrer dans ce village tous ensemble peut-être fatal, et perdre un coéquipier en vu de notre situation serait fatal ! On ne peut pas envoyé n'importe qui !"

"On fait quoi alors ?" demanda Lee. "On va pas sacrifier une personne pour rien !"

"Naruto n'a qu'a envoyer un clone !" remarqua Sasuke. "Après tout, le Kage Bushin était une technique d'espionnage !"

"Mais oui !" se souvena Naruto. "En plus quand mon clône disparait, j'ai ses souvenirs !"

"Naruto seul, ça serait pas suffisant, mais on a pas le fois, personne d'autre sait le faire !" coupa Temari.

"Eh ! Tu oublie qui je suis, je peux faire autant de clone que de feuille que posséde un arbre !" critiqua Naruto en se rappellant de son entraînement pour maîtriser le Rasen-Shuriken.

"Commence par un clône pour voir ce qu'il se passe quand on rentre dans le village !" coupa Sasuke avant que son ami fasse une bêtise.

"Pas de problème ! Kage Bushin no Jutsu !"

Le clône apparut et ce dernier se précipita pour entré. Mais à peine que le clône était rentré dans le village qu'il y eut un flash aveuglant suivit du bruit qu'une explosion assourdit. Quand les ninjas retrouvèrent leurs vues, ils ne trouvèrent plus une trace du clône sauf une petite boule de cristal.

"ça alors !" s'exclama Shikamaru. "Il s'est transformer en boule de crital !"

"Vous pensez que c'est ce qui est arrivé à tout les habitants de ce village ?" demanda Naruto en voyant l'état de son clône de l'ombre.

"Je ne sai pas !" répondit Sasuke. "Par contre, il y a une chose bizarre..."

"Quoi donc ?" demanda Sakura.

"Regarde plus loin dans le village ! Vous ne remarquer rien ?"

"Ce sont des oiseaux et alors ?" demanda Tenten qui les avait vue.

"Comment ils font pour rester normal ?" demanda Sasuke. "Naruto a fini comme notre village mais eux ils restent normal !"

"C'était un clône, enfoiré ! Je suis vivant !" rappella Naruto.

"Justement, cétait un clône !" remarqua Shikamaru. "Il y a peut-être un systeme de défence contre des intrus !"

"Tu te trompe Shikamaru !" coupa Sasuke. "Un Kage Bushin et absolument identique à une personne normal ! C'est comme si c'était Naruto qui était rentré dans le village en claire !"

"On fait quoi alors ? Autant partir vu qu'on peut rien faire ici !" remarqua Temari.

"Je ne pense pas ! Je crois avoir trouver la solution à notre problème !" souria Sasuke en claquant des doigts. "L'erreur dans notre tentative pour voir le piège, non je devrait dire, qu'on a eu de la chance, c'est d'avoir Naruto avec son Kage Bushin !"

"Explique car ça commence à faire long !" râla Naruto.

"C'est simple ! Quel est la différence entre Naruto et ces oiseaux ?"

"L'intelligence ? En supposant que Naruto ait une intelligence infèrieur à un moineau !" répondit Kiba.

"Bha Naruto est humain !" répondit Lee.

"Kyuubi !" coupa Sakura en tapant dans ses mains.

"Mais oui ! Naruto posséde Kyuubi, c'est sûrement pour ça qu'il n'a pas pu entrer dans le village !" compléta Shikamaru. "Mais comment le prouver que ce soit un piège à démon ?"

"Je pourrais faire un clône moi aussi mais étant donner que je possède le pouvoir du serpent(Orochimaru)... ça risque de faire pareil !" remarqua Sasuke. "Qui sait utiliser le Kage Bushin ?"

Long silence qui prouver que tous ne savait pas utilisé une technique de haut niveau, jusqu'à ce que :

"M... Moi je sais le faire." déclara timidement Hinata.

"Merci seigneurs d'avoir enfin enseigner à quelqu'un cette technique !" remercia Naruto en se mettant à genoux pour remercier le ciel.

"Et Kakashi-sensei ?" demanda Sakura.

"ça compte pas, il a copier la technique à quelqu'un !" remarqua Naruto sans savoi si c'était vrai.

"On s'en fout ! Hinata, tu peux nous faire un clône ?" demanda Sasuke.

"Pas de problème. Kage Bushin no jutsu !" excecuta la jeune Hyuuga en faisant apparaitre un double parfait d'elle-même.

"Je lui met un vingt !" acclama Naruto, maître en Kage Bushin.

Le clone entra dans le village étrange pour finalement ne pas finir en boule.

"On va pouvoir manger !" déclara Kiba avec Akamaru qui aboyait.

"Allez-y tous ensemble et inspecter le village pour essaiyer de découvrir ce qui'il se passe ici et revenaient dans deux heures !" ordonna Sasuke. "Moi et Naruto on va attendre ici !"

Rapidement, tous partir en laissant Naruto et Sasuke derrière eux.

"Fait chier ! Foutu démon à deux balles !" pesta Naruto. "Attend-toi à une visite qui va te fair bouffer ta dixième queue !"

"Il en a neuf Naruto !" corrigea l'Uchiwa.

"Non ! C'est un mâle !"

"Blague à part Naruto faut qu'on parle !"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"Ecoute, je ne voudrais pas semer la panique dans le groupe mais je me pose des questions !"

"Comment ça ?" demanda Naruto.

"Ecoute, ce n'est qu'une supposition, mais je me demande s'il n'y a pas une traître parmis nous !"

"Quoi ? Attend tu rigole là ! Ce sont nos amis, pourquoi ils nous trahiraient ?"

"Laisse moi t'expliquer tou depuis le début !" coupa Sasuke en regardant autours de lui. "Au tout début, quand on a commencer à ce réunir, à par notre équipe tout les autres étaient incomplètes ! Dans l'équipe de Shikamaru et Ino, il manque Choji, dans celui de Kiba, Akamaru et Hinata, c'est Shino et pour finir dans celui de Lee et Tenten, c'est Neji ! Et toutes ces équipes, ces pertes sont fatals pour leurs équipes quand tu y réfléchie bien !"

"C'est vrai, sans Choji, l'équipe de Shikamaru perd en efficacité ! Neji est le chef de l'équipe de gros-sourcil ! Quand à Shino, ses insectes et ses connaissances sont efficaces dans l'équipe d'Hinata !" récapitula le ninja blond.

"Dès qu'ils sont arrivés j'ai eu des soupçons sur eux ! Mais tout au long du voyage, j'ai pu les écarter des soupçons !"

"Comment tu as fait ?"

"Leurs techniques héréditaires ! Shikamaru, Ino, Kiba et Hinata on utilisé les particularité de leurs clan devant nous, ce qui prouvent que ce sont bien eux !"

"Reste Lee et Tenten !"

"Pour eux aussi c'était facile, Tenten et la meilleurs lanceuse de Kunai dans tout le village et Lee un maître en taijutsu ! Ils sont innoncents !"

"Sans compter qu'il faut être fou pour se faire passer pour Gros-sourcil Lee avec sa coupe au bol !"

"Oui... Si tu veux !"

"Mais tu oublie Temari et Saï !"

"Justement Temari nous ça prouver que c'est bien elle avec ses attaques de vent avec son éventail ! Reste Saï, personne ne l'a vu se battre !"

"Qui plus est, il était seul, sans équipe !" continua Naruto. "le suspect idéal si c'est quelqu'un d'autre !"

"C'est pour ça que j'ai demander à Hinata de nous regarder avec son byakugan, pour que mes susposissions soient fausse ! Et nous sommes tous identiques !"

"Dans ce cas pourquoi m'en parler ?"

"Tu te souviens au village Cocorico... Les gens ont étaient manipuler dans notre ennemi sans qu'on le sache et sans que ça se voit !"

"Attend tu veux pas dire que..."

"Si ! Il est possible que l'un de nos amis voir plusieurs soit sous l'emprise de notre adversaire !"

Il y eut un silence lourd et gênant. L'idée d'un de ses amis manipuler venait de traversé l'esprit de Naruto.

"Dans ce cas, rien me dit que tu sois toi manipulé !" remarqua soudain le jeune Uzumaki.

"Naruto ! Rappel-toi que tu parle à un héritier du Sharingan et que grâce à ça, j'ai pu éviter qu'Orochimaru prenne mon corps, impossible que je me fasse manipuler !"

"Et pourquoi tu m'en parle alors ?"

"Toi tu as résisté à une manipulation et en plus tu contrôle un peu un Bijuu, le plus puissant ! Donc, à moins que notre adversaire soit plus puissant que Kyubi, il est impossible que tu sois manipulé !"

"Qui d'autre est au courant ?"

"Que toi, j'essaiye de voir qui ça pourrait être pour le moment ! Mais je pense qu'on peut déjà écarter Ino !"

"Pourquoi elle ?"

"Sa technique pour prendre possession des corps adversaires neccessite un esprit fort, sinon l'adversaire peut facilement se défaire de la technique, et le clan Yamanaka est connu pour avoir un esprit fort ! Ino est donc impossible à manipuler avec une simple arme magique, après tout, cette arme n'est qu'une copie d'un pouvoir !"

"Tu pense qu'une arme est plus faible qu'un pouvoir venant d'une personne ?"

"Sûrement ! Imagine quelqu'un qui manipule le feu grâce à un pouvoir héréditaire se bat contre un posseseur qu'une arme qui produit des attaques de type feu(1), qui gagne à ton avis ?"

"Je dirais le type au pouvoir héréditaire !"

"Exactement ! Le pouvoir de l'arme est crée par l'homme, donc n'est pas très fiable, tandis que que l'autre, son pouvoir est de naissance donc plus puissant !"

"Je vois ! Donc, toi, moi et Ino, on est imunissé, enfin c'est qu'une supposition pour Ino !" écapitula Naruto.

"Et c'est pour ça que je t'en parle ! Si l'un de nous est manipuler par Gatô, il est fort probable que nous mourrions tous et que ce soit la fin de Konoha et de tout les village caché !"

"Tu propose quoi ?"

"J'irai parler à Ino et lui expliquer tout ça ! En attendant, je te demande d'ouvrir l'oeil sur tout nos amiset de surveiller leurs faits et gestes ! Tous sont suspect !"

"Sasuke ! Tu pense que ça fait longtemps qu'un ou une de nos amis soit manipuler ?"

"Peut-être depuis le début de l'aventure !"

"Mais comment c'est possible ? ils ont utilisé leurs techniques !"

"Si notre adversaire peut entrer dans la tête des gens, il est possible qu'il est accé à leurs mémoires donc il connait la technique de la personne qu'il posséde !"

"Fait chier !" Cracha Naruto. "On en est maintenant à croire que l'un des notre est notre ennemi !"

"C'est pour ça que cette mission est la plus risqué qu'on est connu ! Ne parle à personne de notre conversation ! Si notre ennemi est bien parmis nous, il ne doit pas savoir qu'on le soupçonne d'être là !"

"ça sera dur mais je peux le faire..."

Les minutes passèrent, les deux amis, depuis leurs dicutions ne parlèrent plus, chacun s'était mis à se demander comme ils allaient se sortir de cette galère.

"Sasuke !" appella Naruto. "Je vais voir Kyuubi, j'ai besoin d'aller le voir pour lui posé quelques questions sur les démons et sur d'autres choses !"

"Tu veux que t'accompagne ?" demanda l'Uchiwa.

"Non ça ira ! Je sais ce que... J'ai... A dire..."

"Pourquoi tu parle au ralentis ? Eh Naruto ?"

"J'AI TROUVE !!!!" Hurla soudainement Naruto.

"ça va pas non ? T'as un grain mon pauvre vieux !"

"Non ! Ecoute ! J'ai trouver comment résoudre notre problème de traître !"

Plus loin, dans le village, Ino accompagné de Sakura parlairent de tout et de rien pendant les recherches.

"Naruto sera content qu'on est trouver à manger dans ce village vide et perdu en pleine forêt !" remarqua Sakura.

"A condition qu'il se fasse de nouveau voler !" remarqua Ino. "Quand même c'est étrange de trouver ça comme ça !"

"C'est vrai que c'est étrange mais il doit bien y avoir une explication ! En plus, la bouffe n'est même pas empoisonné ! D'ailleurs, Ino..."

"Quoi ?"

"Tu n'as pas l'impression d'être observé ?" demanda soudainement la fleur de cerisier.

"Non ! Jamais !" répondit la kunoichie blonde. "Tu pense qu'on est observé ?"

"Heu... Non ! C'était juste pour savoir si je n'avais raté aucun détaille durant notre voyage !"

"Si tu as un truc à dire, tu sais que tu peux m'en parler !"

"T'en fait pas ! Je me demande ce que font les autres !"

"Ils doivent faire comme nous et prendre un max de bouffe !" ria Ino.

"Et tu crois qu'on a bien fait de laisser Naruto et Sasuke tout seuls ?"

"Tu veux qu'il fasse quoi ? Ce sont de grands garçons... Enfin Sasuke oui mais Naruto..."

"On voit que tu n'as jamais leurs entraînements !" affirma Sakura en accentuant sur le mot entraînement. "Insultes, lancsé de kunais et défis à la con ! Kakashi-sensei à beau dire que c'est normal, on voit que c'est pas lui qui les soigne tout les jours !"

"Au moins ils s'amusent !" ria Ino. "C'est mieux que de les voir faire une sale gueule ou rester à l'écart tu crois pas !"

"Ouais ! On ferai mieux de retourner là-bas !"

"T'as raison il va être temps qu'on se regroupe !"

Plus tard, quand tout le groupe fut de nouveau réuni.

"Naruto ! Où est Sasuke ?" demanda Sakura.

"Parti faire un petit tour !" sifflota Naruto.

"Il a repèré un truc ?" demanda Lee.

"Oui ! Un coin tranquil pour pisser !" ria Naruto avant de se prendre un coup de la part de Sakura.

"Soit plus discret quand tu pars de ça !" rage Sakura. "Aucune délicatesse !"

Soudain, sortant du sol, Sasuke appararu devant chacun des ninjas sauf Naruto, pour les regarder droit dans les yeux. Au bout d'une dizaine de secondes, Tenten tomba dans les pommes pile quand le Sasuke qui se trouver devant elle disparu ainsi que tout les autres laissant aucune trace de l'Uchiwa.

"Tenten !" appella Lee en voyant sa partenaire sur le sol. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"Naruto ! Qu'est-ce qu'il sait passé ?" demanda Sakura.

"On a juste fait une vérification et apparament Sasuke avait raison, l'ennemi s'était infiltré parmis nous !" répondit Naruto en regardant Tenten.

"Et c'est la seule qui est était la victime de notre ennemi pour le moment !" affirma l'Uchiwa de retour.

"Pour le moment ?" demanda Lee.

"En entrant dans l'esprit de Tenten, j'ai vu notre homme, Gatô mais il était différent !"

"Différent dans le genre qu'il a prit des rides en plus ?" demanda Naruto.

"Non ! Je sentais venir en lui une énergie puissante ! Plus puissante que je n'ai resenti jusqu'ici !"

"Eh oh !" coupa Naruto. "Tant que tu y es, dis tout de suite qu'il est aussi puissant que nous !"

"Pas aussi puissant mais il nous donnera sûrement du fils à retordre si on se mesure à lui ! Pour t'en donner une idée, même moi je m'en sortirai pas sans être légérement blessé !"

"C'est pas un mickey ce mec !" souria Naruto. "Mais il ignore à qui il a affaire !"

"Naruto, au cas où tu l'aurais pas compris, ce que veut dire Sasuke c'est que notre ennemi peut prendre possession de n'importe qui avec sa force, peut-être même toi !" coupa Lee inquièt.

"Il s'est ramassé la dernière fois qu'il a essaiyé... Sauf s'il..."

"Sauf s'il n'avait pas tou donner contre toi Naruto, c'est sûrement ça !" approuva Sasuke. "Lee, prend Tenten sur tes épaules et dépêchons-nous de filer d'ici !"

"Pourquoi aussi vite ?" demanda Temari. "On a encore réparti la nourriture !"

"Gatô sait qu'on est ici, et j'ai compris le mécanisme de son arme !" expliqua l'héritier du sharingan. "S'il a pu prendre le contrôle de Tenten, c'est depuis le village, car il avait quelqu'un de possédé ou même un espion là-bas ! Hors ici, nous sommes seuls ce qu'il fait qu'il ne peut prendre possession de personne, sauf si des personnes se ramènent ici ! Alors on ferait meiux de filer rapidement !"

"Je suis d'accord avec lui !" approuva Lee. "Même si on est assez fort, c'est trp risquer que l'un d'entre nous se fasse enrôler de foce dans le camps adverse ! Naruto, tu peux prendre mes affaires ?"

"Pas de problème ! Et maintenant, barrons-nous vite d'ici !" ordonna Naruto en courant à toutes vitesse suivit de près par ses amis. "Au faite, c'était quoi ce village ? Vous avez trouver à manger mais y'a personne et les gens qui n'ont pas bijuu peut entrer, c'est n'importe quoi !"

"En faite, il s'agit d'un piège à démon !" répondit Saï. "J'ai trouver dans un hôtel un morceau de papier qui disait que ce village abandonner était un faux, souvent attaqué par les monstres, de temps en temps, des gens viennent apparament le restauré pour qu'il paraisse encore en activité pour que les démons y aillent et se fasse bêtement capturé ! En même temps, ce village sert de refuge pour les voyageurs !"

"Dans ce cas, où sont les autres voyageurs ?" demanda Sakura. "On a rencontrer personne !"

"Rappel-toi Sakura ! Il y a un tournoi dans une ville, qui se trouve être notre prochain estination, il est possible qu'il ne reste même pas dix minutes dans le village piègé en cette periode pour arriver à temps dans la ville de d'Antokiba !" expliqua Shikamaru. "On devrait y arriver demain un peu avant midi !"

"Vu dans ce sens, c'est logique !"

"Moi je me demande surtout que ce qu'ils font des démons !" remarqua soudain Naruto.

"Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai que le démon se retrouve piègé comme ton clone !" continua Kiba. "Alors une fois mit en boule, ils en font quoi de la créature ? Les monstres, je comprend qu'ils les détruissent mais les démons ? D'ailleur celui contre lequel s'est battu Naruto à lui aussi était capturé ! Mais pourquoi faire ?

"ça vous rappelle pas l'Akatsuki ?" demanda Naruto. "Vous croyez que quelqu'un essaiye de faire comme eux ?"

"Sûrement même, ou alors ils ont une autre raison mais reste à savoir laquelle !" coupa Sasuke.

"Vous n'avez pas l'impression que plus on avance plus on se pose des questions ?" demanda Saï.

"Putain Saï ! Quand tu ouvre la bouche, tu pourrais pas dire autre chose qu'un truc emmerdant !" remarqua Naruto. "Si on se pose autant de questions, c'est pas pour crever quand même !"

"Je sais mais vous oubliez la question la plus importante ! Où se trouve l'ennemi ?"

Saï venait de mettre le doigt pile sur la question la plus préoccupente. L'ennemi avait l'air d'être partout à la fois, mais il était evident qu'il se trouvait dans un seul endroit, mais restait à savoir où il se caché.

"Notre ennemi donne l'impression qu'il a toutes les cartes en main mais le fait que nous nous soyons là prouve qu'on est un obstacle gênant et qu'il a sûrement l'intension de tout faire pour nous avoir et mettre le point final dans son plan !" continua le dessinateur.

"Mais maintenant qu'il est au couant pour nous, on va bien le faire chier !" ria Naruto avec un sourire sadique. "Je vais lui faire payé pour me priver de râmen, d'Hokage à emmerder, de mon lit pour dormir !! Je vais lui montrer la punition que ma enseigner Kakashi-sensei ! Mille ans souffrance ! Mais version éternité de souffrance !!!"

"Il peut faire ça ?" demanda Kiba.

"Il peut faire ça !" approuva Sasuke.

"Il va pas faire ça quand même !"(2) s'ecria Sakura horrifier.

"Il va souffrir pour l'éternité ! Hahaha !" ria Naruto énervé.

"Naruto ! Tu prend des medoc ces derniers jours ?" demanda Sakura.

"Non pourquoi ?"

"Bha va falloir que tu en prenne !"

La nuit arriva et l'équipe pensa être assez éloigné du village pour placé leur bivouac.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?" demanda Lee.

"Lee a raison !" approuva Saï. "On est un peu bloqué en ce moment face à un adversaire pareil !"

"Moi j'ai une idée !" déclara Naruto qui avait allumé le feu.

"Dit toujours on sait jamais !" soupira Temari.

"On va participé au tournoi d'Antokiba !"

"Mais t'es con ou tu le fait expret ?" hurla Temari. "On doit se faire discret et toi tu veux allez faire un tournoi ? T'es givré ma parole !"

"On est des ninjas non ? On auras qu'a participer au tournoi discretement en utilisant la technique de transformation !" souria Naruto fier de son idée.

"Au contraire Naruto ! Il faut y participé à visage découvert !" coupa Sasuke.

"Hein ? Mais tu te red compte de ce que tu dis ?" demanda Temari.

"J'suis d'accord avec elle ! Vous voulez finir en zombie ou quoi ?" demanda Shikamaru.

"Ils ne nous auront pas !" avoua Sasuke. "Du moins pas si nous sommes préparés !"

"Comment ça ?" demanda Sakura. "Tu as un plan ?"

"Je me suis souvenu dans les magasins de la ville portuaire, il y avait des amullettes pour se protéger d'attaque mental ! Mais ils étaient chères et c'était des lots de deux !" raconta Sasuke. "J'espère que ça peut nous aider !"

"Genial ! Maintenant y'a plus qu'à aller les acheter, mais le port est loin !" remarqua Saï. "Comment tu compte faire ?"

"Nous sommes pas loin d'Antokiba, apparament pour ce tournoi, il doit y avoir des magasins qui vendent ce genre d'article pour que les combattants puissent être prêt à tout ! Si on part maintenant, on peut arriver là-bas au levé du soleil et acheter ces amullettes !"

"Le problème Sasuke est que nous sommes fatigués !" remarqua délicatement Saï. "Et Tenten est encore faible !"

"C'est pour ça que seulement deux personnes vont y aller, il ne faut pas se faire remarquer !" expliqua calement l'Uchiwa. "Je vais y aller avec Sakura, vous autre, vous resterez là à attendre notre retours ! Nous devrions être rentrés dans vingt-quatre heures ou un peu plus, cela dépendra des conditions que situation ! Si vous devez partir de ce lieu pour n'importe quels raisons, prenait la direction de la ville, comme ça, on a des change de vous rencontrer en chemin, sinon on reviendra en ville et vous nous chercherez ! Des questions ?"

"Pourquoi seulement toi et Sakura ?" demanda Ino.

"Tout simplement parce que nous savons pas sur quoi nous allons tombé en chemin, trois aurait pus être la situation idéal comme pour nos missions mais rappellez-vous que notre homme connait sûrement les conditions des équipes de ninjas ! Deux devrait être suffisant ! Autre chose ?" demande Sasuke en regardant un à un ses amis qui ne disairent plus rien. "Dans ce cas, on va prendre nos affaires et y aller Sakura !"

"Très bien !"

**Fin du chapitre.**

Dasn le prochain chapitre : Sasuke et Sakura arrivent à Antokiba à la recherche pour d'objet qui pourrait les sauver d'une mort certaine, une recherche difficile et coûteuse. En même temps l'autre groupe s'ennuit et passe le temps comme ils le peuvent mais les problème s'amènent. Deux groupes, deux situations presque identique à ne pas rater !

* * *

**Petites aides pour mieux comprendre :**

Les explications de Sasuke sur une arme magique contre une possede qui possede le même pouvoir de l'arme(1) : Cette explication provient du manga "Flame Of Recca", où le Héros, Recca, qui est un maître du feu(il produit du feu), se bat contre un adversaire qui posséde une arme magique qui produit du feu.

La blague du, il peut faire ça(2) : Cette réplique provient d'une saga mp3 qui s'appelle reflet d'acide où l'elf(c'est un homme) dit qu'il peut faire un chant qui éloignera les ennemi pendant deux heures, ce qui fait qu'un semi-demon demande s'il peut faire ça, qu'un chevalier pyro technique affirme qu'il peut le faire ce qui fait réagir le nain en disant:"Il va pas faire ça quand même !" Une blague un peu pourri mais qui m'a fait rire quand je repense à la scene ainsi qu'à la saga entière.

* * *

**Petite histoire dans la grande histoire :** Petite scène de camping. 

La bande de ninjas survivants dans une forêt infesté de monstres. Mais la première nuit dans ces terre hostilles n'était pas la meilleurs de l'équipe qui dû affronter d'autres problèmes que des créatures assoiffés de chaires humaines.

"Putain ! On se salit plus vite ici que dans une mission d'infiltration dans le pays de la pluie !" râla Sakura en regardant ses vêtements couvert de boue.

"T'as qu'a te changer !" proposa Kiba. "y'a des buissons juste derrière toi, vas-y pour pour te changer !"

"Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai pas envis d'y aller !"

"Y'a pas de monstre pour le moment !" rassura Sasuke.

"C'est pas pour les monstres que je m'inquiète !" répondit Sakura en regardant les garçons.

"Non mais éh oh ! Je suis pas un pervers moi !" affirma Kiba. "Je comprend que tu te mefie de Naruto, quand on connait son maître, c'est sûr ! Mais moi je suis innoncent !"

"Mais qui c'est qui a voulut que je lui quelques trucs ?" demanda Naruto.

"ça va j'ai rien dis !" s'avoua Kiba vaincu.

"Surveillez-les les filles !" ordonna Sakura envers toutes ses amies.

"Pas de bol Sasuke !" murmura Naruo à l'oreille de son ami. "Ce que j'ai appris, tu peux pas le mettre en oeuvre !"

"Crétin !" injuria l'Uchiwa rouge. "Tu m'as forcer à apprendre ça !"

"J'ai fait ça pour ton bien ! T'auras une autre chance !"

"Mais pourquoi j'ai écouter ses conseils ce jour-là ?" se demanda Sasuke en ce souvenant de ce jour où Naruto avait dit qu'il lui apprendrait quelques trucs qu'il ne savait pas, si lui, il lui apprenait aussi des petits trucs. "Je me suis fais avoir ce jour là... Quoi que..."

* * *

Sasuke : Mais... Je passe pour un pervers là ? 

Yue : Bha je trouvais que tu avais trop le beau rôle dans ce chapitre, alors j'a un peu cassé ton image !

Naruto(mort de rire) : Sasuke avoue enfin sa perversité ! Faut que je le note sur le calendrier, c'est une date ane pas oublier !

Yue : Si tu veux, on a qu'a dire que c'est la mauvaise influence de Naruto qui a déteind un peu sur toi ! Ou Naruto a prit ta place quelques minutes !

Sasuke(déprimé) : On a qu'a dire ça...

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE !!! J'aimerais avoir plein d'avis sur cette fic ! Merci d'avance !! 


	9. Antokiba

**Réponces aux reviews anonymes :**

Inconitoww : Toi être fan de Sasunaru ? bha toi déçu, moi pas faire ça... Bon je vais parler normalement c'est pas drôle quand c'est moi qui le fait ! Non désoler je fais pas de Yaoi, le seul qe je peux faire c'estHaku/Zabuza mais pas plus ! Désoler. Mais j'espère que ça te dérangera pas !

* * *

**Résumé du dernier chapitre :** Après avoir pris une pause à coté d'un village piégé par l'ennemi pour attraper des démons et des monstres, Sasuke avoue à Naruto qu'il y avait un traitre parmi eux, plus précisément une ou plusieurs personnes manipulés par l'adversaire. Supposition qui c'est révélé être une réalité car Tenten était la manipulée mais qui est maintenant libéré. Leurs position connus par Gato, les ninjas survivants prirent une fuite rapide car tous était en dangé face à ce manipulateur. Mais une solution est vite trouvé : il existe des amulette qui permet de se protéger des armes et techniques puis pourrait prendre le contrôle de l'adervaire. Ces amulettes se vendent dans les magasins et Sasuke accompagné de Sakura partent pour acheter ces moyen de protection à Antokiba où Naruto et ses amis comptent se rendre pur participé au tounoi dans l'espoir d'y trouver des indices pour sauver leurs villges et l'avenir des shinobis.

**Chapitre 9 : Séparation temporaire.**

Partant rapidement vers la ville d'Antokiba, Sasuke et Sakura, tout en courant, restèrent vigilant en regardant autours d'eux en espèrent ne pas voir une seule trace d'un quelconque ennemis. Plus loin derrière eux, leurs amis se préparérent à dormir.

"Naruto ! Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu souris ?" demanda Kiba en voyant le jeune blond sourire sans raison apparante. "Qu'est-ce que tu as encore préparé comme mauvais coup ?"

"Si tu savais !" ria Naruto doucement. "J'ai trouvé une solution pour que les deux autres idiots qui viennnent de partir soit enfin ensemble !"

"Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?"

"Ils sont mou coté relation amoureuse ! ça crève les yeux qu'ils s'aiment et j'en ai marre d'en voir aucun faire le premier pas ! Alors s'ils pouvaient enfin l'avouer, ça serait enfin le miracle qu'on attend, mais ils sont trop lent à la détente !"

"Le miracle se serait que ton plan marche ! D'ailleur, c'est quoi ton plan !"

"Disons que je me suis inspiré d'un pseudo roman bizarre !"

"Je croyais que tu l'avais jamais lu..."

"J'ai lu même pas dix pages, mais en dix pages, on voit des trucs, qui je ne pensais pas aller me servir un jour !"

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?" demanda Kiba en baissant la tête.

Du côté de Sasuke et Sakura, aucune conversation n'avait lieu et passérent d'arbre en arbre pour aller plus vite. Tout deux étaient en pleine réflection car depuis le temps que l'équipe était reformé, ils n'avaient eu aucune occassion d'être seuls tout les deux, excepté sur le bâteau qui les avait emmené dans cette aventure.

"Si on n'avait la mission de sauver nos amis, je pourrai enfin lui dire ce que je pense !" pensa Sasuke. "Ahhh !! C'est pas une excuse ! J'entend déjà Naruto se foutre de moi si je n'ai rien fait !"

"Depuis qu'on est parti il n'a plus rien dit..." s'inquiéta Sakura. "Mais ce qui m'inquiète le plus c'est le sourire de Naruto quand on est parti... ça me rappellait celui de Jiraya..."

"Fait chier !" marmonna Sasuke. "Depuis la technique de tout a l'heure, on a pas eu un instant de repos et vu que j'ai bouffé beaucoup de chakra pour vérifié si tous n'était pas sous le contrôle de l'adversaire je ressens encore de la fatigue... On doit s'arrêter cinq minutes, aux moins pour vérifié la direction où nous allons !" rapidement, Sasuke s'arrêta en descendant à terre suivit de près par Sakura qui fit de même.

"Un problème Sasuke ?" demanda Sakura en voyant son ami s'arrêter.

"J'aimerais qu'on vérifie notre itinéraire encore une fois !" répondit l'Uchiwa en prenant son sac dans ses bras pour le fouiller. "Laisse moi le temps de prendre ma carte... Ah la voila !"

Soudain, quand l'Uchiwa sortit en même temps que la carte, une boite de préservatif, qui tomba sur le sol.

"Au'es-ce que ça fout dans mon sac ça ?" se demanda intérieurement Sasuke. "J'ai jamais mis ce genre de chose dans mon sac... Si c'est pas moi..."

"Sasuke... Qui posséde ce genre de chose ? Je n'aurais jamais pensé ça de lui à moins que..."

Rapidement, les deux ninjas eurent la même conclusion. Ils revoyairent leurs départs dans leurs têtes, surtout le moment où Naruto leurs donna leurs sacs préparées par lui même, avec un sourire aux lèvres.

"Naaaaaruuutooooo !!!" s'énerva Sakura.

"Attend qu'on revienne sale pervers !" ragea Sasuke en lui rouge de honte en rangeant la boite dans son sac pour ensuite déplié la carte pour vérifer leurs itinéraire.

Pendant ce temps, au campement, Naruto ria de son idée qu'il trouvait génial devant tous ses amis.

"A leurs retours, ils ont intérêt de me remercier dignement en me respectant peu plus !"

"S'il se met à écrire des romans douteux, on peut dire que c'est officiellement le véritable éléve de Jiraya..." marmonna Kiba. "Même moi j'aurais pas fait ce genre de connerie..."

"Je plains Sasuke et Sakura pour faire des missions avec un tordu pareil... Mon petit-frère a beau le trouver simpas, j'espère qu'il ne l'a pas influencé dans ce genre de chose..." espéra Temari en pensant à Gaara.

"Même moi je n'aurais jamais imaginer un plan aussi vicieux... Faut dire, je suis pas comme lui ! Mais si ça marche, je lui demande comment il fait !" pensa Shikamaru.

"On ferait mieux d'aller se coucher !" suggéra Ino pour changer de sujet. Proposition que tous approuvèrent.

Retours sur les deux éclaireurs qui avaient repris la route.

"Je devrais tenir jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive au moins ! Je me reposerais un peu en ville, une heure de pause sera largement suffissant !" pensa Sasuke. "J'ai surtout hâte de retourner au camp pour refaire son portrait à Naruto !"

"J'espère que Naruto n'a rien mis de gênant dans mon sac !" marmonna Sakura en se rappellant que Naruto avait préparé son sac à elle.

"Sakura !" appella Sasuke soudainement. "Quand on sera à Antokiba, pendant que je chercherais les amulettes, tu pourrais repèrer les auberges pour qu'on puisse s'installer pour le temps du tournoi !"

"Pas de problème ! Mais est-ce bien prudent de se séparer ?"

"Tu as raison ! On doit resté ensemble ! Je sais plus se que je dis, merci de me l'avoir fait remarqué !"

"Tu ne dors pas assez depuis le début de notre depart du village Cocorico !" remarqua Sakura. "Des fois, la nuit, je me réveille et je vois que tu ne dors pas malgrès le fait que tu ne soit pas de garde !"

"Tu l'as remarqué ?" demanda Sasuke. "Je l'avoue, je ne trouve pas le sommeil ses derniers jours !"

"Tout le monde dort mal !" avoua Sakura. "On est un peu sur les nerfs depuis le début, même si ça se voit pas ! On est tous inquiet pour tout le monde, aussi bien pour nos amis dans nos village mais aussi pour notre groupe !"

"Je sais ! Naruto m'a avouer sur le bâteau qu'il n'avait pas trouvé le sommeil car il avait peur qu'on lui retire tout ses amis ! Enfin, il se posé trop de questions aussi ! Et je le comprend maintenant !"

"On devrait éviter d'y penser !" suggéra Sakura. "Car c'est en pensant au pire que ça finit par arrivé !"

"C'est sûr ! On ferait mieux de ne plus s'inquiété et faire comme avec les petites missions de gamin !"

"De genin tu veux dire !" corrigea Sakura.

"Oui ! Gamin, genin, c'est pareil ! Les missions en dessus de rang C sont pour les gamins, qui sont genins !"

"On voit que tu n'aime pas les missions de bas rang !" ria Sakura.

"Ouais ! Sauf la mission de sortir les chiens, c'est toujours marrant de voir Naruto s'occuper des plus gros !"

Durant tout le trajet, les deux amis évoquérent les vieux souvenirs sur leurs missions qu'ils qualifiaient de pourri. Jusqu'a ce que finalement, ils arrivairent à Antokiba, où il répétérent leurs plan devant l'entré de la ville.

"Bon ! Sakura, on se retrouve dans une heure ici ! On doit se dépêcher !"

"Espérons que les magasins sont ouvert à cette heure-ci, le soleil se lève à peine !" remarqua Sakura en regardant les premiers rayons de soleil.

"Bon... Bha... On va faire un tour pour repèré les lieux et les auberges, ça sera déjà ça de fait !"

"Tu veux pas plutôt te reposer ? Tu ne t'es pas reposé une seule fois de la nuit !"

"Non, ça ira !" répondit Sasuke. "Je me reposerai plus tard ! En plus, j'ai l'impression qu'il va pleuvoir, on va pas laiser nos amis seuls sous la pluie quand même !"

Soudain, Sakura attrapa l'épaule de Sasuke pour le retourner et parler face à face avec un air menaceant.

"Je te rapelle que je suis ton medecin ! Alors tu vas suivre mes instructions sans discution ! Compris ?"

"Oui madame..." répondit Sasuke effrayait par une Sakura à la force digne de Tsunade.

"Très bien !" réprit doucement Sakura. "Alors on va s'asseoir sur un banc et manger un morceau, car j'ai un peu faim !"

"Tu as raison, en plus on a pas trop mangé hier soir avant de partir !"

Rapidement installé, les deux amis sortir de leurs sacs un sandwich chacun pour manger et reprendre des force pour revenir vers leurs amis rapidement.

"Quand même, cette ville a l'air gigantesque à coté de Konoha !" remarqua Sakura.

"C'est sûr ! Pour visité cette ville ils nous faudraient plus longtemps qu'une journée ! Au faite, j'ai vu une affiche qui nous dit que le tournoi aura lieu dans deux jours et les inscriptions finissent aujourd'hui !"

"Quoi ? mais comment on va faire ?"

"Si on avait un moyen de communication, on pourrait prévenir les autres pour savoir qui faire participé mais là encore on a rien !"

"Regarde dans ton sac Sakura !!!!" hurla soudain une voix presque étouffer.

"Hein ? Quoi ?" demandérent en choeur les deux ninjas en regardant autours d'eux.

"Regarde dans ton sac vite !! Poche de droite !!!" hurla de nouveau la voix qui était famillière pour Sasuke et Sakura.

"Cette voix... On dirait Naruto !" marmonna Sasuke. "On devrait l'écouter !"

Avec méfiance, Sakura fouilla dans la poche indiqué par la voix pour finalement y découvrir une étrange boule noir.

"C'est quoi ce truc ?" demanda Sakura à voix haute.

"Arme magique special communication ! Renraku(1) !"

"Naruto ?" demandeèrent d'une même voix les deux ninjas.

"Ding dong ! Vous avez gagné un voyage en amoureux à Hawai !!" plaisant la voix de Naruto.

"Mais comment tu as eu ça ?" demanda Sasuke.

"J'ai acheté ça à Cocorico ! Si j'ai rien dit, c'est parce que je pensais en faire une sorte d'arme secrete !"

"Comment ça une arme secrete ?" demanda Sasuke qui n voyait pas où son ami voulait en venir.

"Bha en faite, je pensais mettre la boule dans la poche de l'ennemi puis lui parlant en faisant croire que c'est dieu qui lui parle !"

"Dit moi que tu plaisante..." ordonna Sasuke en mettant ses mains sur son visages en baissant la tête.

"Evidement ! T'es pas marrant Sasuke ! En faite, je l'ai pris au cas où l'on se sépare en deux groupes et que l'on soit hyper éloigné et que nos talky ne soit pas assez puissant pour de telle puissance !"

"Bref !! Tu as tout entendu ?"

"On a tout entendu, alors vas falloir aller s'inscrire rapidement !

"On ira, vous en faîtes pas ! Mais vous, vous aller devoir vous ramener rapidement aussi !"

"Ouais, t'en fait pas ! On arrivera demain matin sans problème, on va prendre notre temps pour venir !"

"Vous pouvais pas venir avant ?"

"On préfère venir plus tard, on sait jamais !"

"Bon bon ça va ! On va acheter les amulettes, faire les inscriptions et réserver dans un hôtel !"

"Alors pour prendre contact avec nous avec la sphère, dite simplement : contact activer !"

"Ok ! Merci pour l'information !" remercia Sakura.

"Et pour ce soir prenait qu'une seule chambre, avec un seul lit !! Contact rompus !"

"Espèce de..." commencea Sakura avant d'être couper par Sasuke.

"Bon !!! Je crois qu'on fairait mieux de se dépêcher d'en finir !"

"On se repose avant !" ordonna Sakura.

"On se reposera plus tard à l'hôtel, t'en fait pas ! Et puis ça serait mieu de se reposer dans un lit que sur un banc non ?"

"Bon d'accord... Mais on fait vite !"

"Merci !"

Rapidement, après avoir repèré un maximum de boutique vendant des armes et d'accessoirs magiques. Sasuke et Sakura prirent le seul magasin qui montrait ce qu'ils cherchaient à la vitrine. Malheuresement pour eux, les amulettes étaient trop chers. Heusement pour eux, le vendeur était un peu pervers, car il fantasmait sur Sakura et il lui a fait à moitié prix les amulettes.

"J'ai jamais vu un pervers pareil !" ragea Sasuke.

"Soit content ! Au moins, on a réussi à avoir les amulettes à moitié prix !" rasur a Sakura.

"Je l'aime pas quand même ! Il aurait pu reluquer ailleurs que tes fesses et tes seins !"

"ça te dérangeait ?"

"Eh bien... Heu... Un peu..."

"Sasuke ? Jaloux ?" pensa Sakura surprise.

"Bon, maintenant, on va faire les inscriptions ?" demanda l'Uchiwa en évitant de montrer qu'il était tout rouge.

En cherchant dans toute la ville pour faire les inscriptions, les deux ninjas firent un repèrages des lieux. Jusqu'a finalement arriver au centre de la ville, là où se trouvé un grand colisé, où les inscription se faisait pour le tournoi qui aurait lieu dans ce grand colisé.

"Il est au moins deux fois plus grand que l'arêne du village !" remarque Sakura en se souvenant du tournoi de l'examen fnal de ninja de classe moyen, Chuunin.

"C'est sûr !" approuva Sasuke. "Esperons que ce tournoi ne finisse pas en une invasion improvisée ! Là-bas, il y a un panneau qui nous dit d'entré pour les inscriptions !"

Arrivé devant les bureaux d'inscriptions, Sasuke et Sakura prirent connaissance des règle de ce tournoi.

"En fonction du nombre de participant, le tournoi peut duré maximum une semaine ! Il se déroulera en équipe de cinq participants et deux remplaçants, ces derniers ne peuvent remplacé qu'une personne qui ne peut plus participer à des combats jusqu'a la fin de l'évènement !" lut Sasuke.

"On est que onze ! On va pas pouvoir faire deux équipes !"

"Excusez moi messieur ! Il est possible de jouer sans remplaçants ?" demanda Sakura au type qui prenait les inscriptions.

"Malheureusement non ! Imaginez que l'un de vous soit blessé et ue vous n'ayez pas de remplaçant, vous serez disqualifiés !" répondit l'homme.

"Pas le choix, on va devoir appeller les autres pour savoir qui va jouer !" remarqua l'Uchiwa en prenant la sphère donné par Naruto. "Contact Activé !"

"Oui allo ?" répondit Naruto. "C'est pourquoi ?"

"C'est Sasuke ! Je viens vous annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle !"

"T'es Orochimaru en réalité ?"

"Non, pas aussi grave ! ça concerne le tournoi !"

"Me dit pas qu'il y a plus de place !"

"Non ! Mais on pouvoir faire participé cinq personnes, et il faudra deux remplaçants, et on peut pas faire autrement !"

Du côté du campement, la nouvelle est vite appris par tout le monde.

"Quoi ? seulement cinq personnes pour se battre ?" répéta Kiba. "Alors là, je participe ! J'ai rien fait depuis le début !"

"Moi aussi je veux me battre ! Je veux voir la force des gens de ce continent !" avoua Lee.

"Hé ! On doit penser à la victoire avant tout ! Vos plaisirs personneles, c'est plus tard !" rappella Ino.

"Je m'en fiche ! Je veux me battre !" répéta Kiba. "Moi et Akamaru on ne s'est pas battu sérieusement une sele fois depuis trop longtemps !"

"vous en faîtes pas les gars ! J'ai une idées qui va départager tout le monde !!" annoncea Naruto.

"Et c'est quoi ?" demanda tout le groupe en choeur.

"On tiré ça à la courte paille !!" annoncea fièrement Naruto en montrant des pailles préparé pour ce genre de moment q'il tenait fermement dans sa main. "Les plus courtes seront les candidats aux combats ! Les moyennes les remplaçants et les plus longues seront de simple spectateur !"

"Tu crois que c'est le moment pour ce genre de chose ?!" hurla Temari.

"On va pas décidé ça par de la chance !" continua Kiba.

"Crètin !!!!" hurlèrent Sasuke et Sakura à travers la sphère.

"Bha quoi ? C'est simple est rapide en même temps !"

"J'ai perdu !" déclara Saï qui venait de tiré une paille.

"Tire pour Sasuke et Sakura aussi, vu qu'ils sont pas là !" ordonna Naruto. "Sasuke d'abord ! Puis Sakura !"

"Apparament... on a pas le choix..." marmonna Shikamaru en tirant une paille à son tour suivit de près par tout le reste de la bande qui n'était pas très chaud de laisser leurs chances choisir les participants d'un tournoi important.

"Bon Sasuke ! Voici la composition de l'équipe !" appella Naruto directement. "Moi, toi, Lee, Ino et Kiba ! En remplacement, ce sera Sakura et Hinata ! Les autres regarderont !"

"Vous avez vraiment fait ça par tirage au sort ?" demanda Sasuke.

"Bha oui ! Après tout, on tous aussi fort les un que les autres, alors pour ne pas faire de jaloux, on laisse la chance choisir !"

"J'aurais tout entendu avec cet abruti..." remarqua Sakura.

"Bon d'accord, on va faire cette inscription ! On se voit plus tard !" répondit Sasuke.

"On arrivera deman comme prévus ! Dormez bien dans le même lit ! Contact rompus !!" termina Naruto.

Dans la ville d'Antokiba, Sasuke et Sakura venaient de finir les inscritptions et se retrouvérent vers le premier hôtel venu, le plus proche du colisé.

"On va pouvoir se reposer !" déclara Sakura devant la receptionniste.

"Deux chambres s'il vous plait !" demanda Sasuke.

"Je suis désolé jeunes gens, mais il ne me reste qu'une chambre double !" répondit la receptionniste.

"On fait quoi ?" demanda Sasuke à Sakura. "On va voir ailleurs ou on l'a prend ?"

"Vous êtes un couple si charmant ! Je peux vous faire un prix si vous voulez !" déclara la femme en souriant.

"N... Non madame !" bafouilla Sasuke en rougissant.

"Nous sommes seulement des voyageurs qui sont ici pour le tournoi ! Nos compagnons nous rejoindrons plus tard ! Nous sommes partis devant pour les inscriptions, c'est tout !" expliqua Sakura en rougissant encore plus que Sasuke.

"Mais oui bien sûr ! Pour les inscriptions !" souria toujours la femme. "En attendant, je me permet d'insister pour prendre cette chambre !"

"Très bien nous prenons !" répondit rapidement Sasuke. "Mais arrêter de sourire comme ça !"

"La chambre se trouve au sixième étage ! Chambre soixante-neuf !"

"Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que c'est pas une chambre ordinaire..." remarqua Sakura.

"Elle est en général utilisé pour les nuits de noce ! Nuit prometteuse en claire !" répondit la femme sans hésiter.

"On change d'hôtel !!" décida soudainement l'Uchiwa en prenant la direction de la porte.

"Allons jeune homme ! Vous n'avez pas à avoir peur ! Et puis à cause du tournoi, tout les hotel sont complets ! Même s'il y en a un qui à une chambre de libre en ce moment, rien n'est dit que vous l'aurez car quelqu'un peut vous la prendre sous le nez !"

"En plus, tu as besoin de te reposer Sasuke !" continua Sakura.

"Aaaah !! Vous avez gagné ! Je reste !" abdiqua Sasuke. "Mais on doit quand même chercher un hotel pour nos amis !"

"J'irai chercher !" se proposa la fleur de cerisier. "Toi tu reste pour te reposer le temps que je cherche ! Tu peux monter mes affaires en attendant ?"

"Pas de problème !"

"Bonne chance mademoiselle pour votre recherche !" salua la receptionniste avant de se retourner vers Sasuke. "Tu as de la chance mon petit, elle est mignonne cette petite !"

"On est pas un couple !!" répondit-il en montant les escaliers.

Dans la chambre, le jeune homme mit les sacs dans un coin de la pièce pour s'écrouler comme une masse sur le lit double.

"C'est la première fois que je suis autant crevé... Sauf après un entraînement avec Naruto quand on se bat à fond et que Sakura nous achève pour qu'on arrête ! Je vais me reposer un peu... Je veux pas me faire avoir par l'ennemi..." pensant Sasuke en s'endormant peu à peu.

Deux heures plus tard, Sakura arriva dans la chambre, trouvant Sasuke, la tête enfoncé dans l'oreiller mais toujours vivant.

"Non mais regarder moi ça !" marmonna Sakura en voyant la position du jeune homme. "D'ailleurs... On va faire comment pour dormir ? Y'a qu'un lit double ! J'espère qui acceptera que l'on dorme ensemble ! Je vais prendre une douche en attendant son réveil, j'en ai grand besoin !"

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sasuke se reveilla enfin, réveillé par le bruit de la douche. Complètement dans le gaz, il n'avait pas vu que Sakura était rentrée et croyant à une fuite d'eau, l'Uchiwa se rendit dans la salle de bain pour voir Sakura, qui sortait de sous la douche, nue, ce qui le réveilla complètement. Malheureusement pour lui, Sakura l'avait vu.

"Je... Je... JE SUIS DESOLE !!!!" hurla Sasuke en sortant rapidement de la salle de bain tout rouge.

"C... C'est... Rien..." bafouilla Sakura toute aussi rouge.

"Mais quel con ! J'ai dormi tellement longtemps que Sakura était revenu sans que je m'en rend compte !" paniqua Sasuke qui en même temps, n'arrivé pas à retirer cette image dans sa tête. Celui de Sakura en tenu d'Eve. " Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Elle doit m'en vouloir... Pire ! Penser que je suis un pervers !! Réflèchie calmement mon vieux, tu dois faire quoi dans ce genre de situation ?"

Soudain, Sakura sortie de la salle de bain, habillé, rouge comme une pivoine.

"Je suis désoler Sakura !" s'excusa Sasuke sans oser regarder la demoiselle. "Je savais pas que tu étais rentré et à cause du bruit de l'eau, j'ai crus qu'il y avait une fuite, j'étais tellement fatigué que..."

"Ce n'est pas grave !" coupa Sakura. "ça aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui !"

Un silence s'installa. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'osa se regarder et aucun n'engagea la conversation, jusqu'à ce que :

"Et... Tu as trouver des hôtels pour nos amis ?" demanda Sasuke pour détendre l'atmosphère.

"Juste trois hôtels ! L'un posséde une chambres pour quatre personnes ainsi qu'une chambre pour une personne, les deux autres n'ont que une chambre double chacune ! Il n'y a rien d'autre !" résuma rapidement la demoiselle. "J'ai fait les réservations !"

"En comptant celle-là, ça fait tous juste le compte !"

"La question est de savoir comment les départager ! Ils vont sûrement faire ça à la courte-paille encore une fois !"

"Nous on va garder celle-là ?" demanda Sasuke un peu gêné.

"Eh bien... J'espère que ça te dérange pas... Moi... ça me dérange pas !"

"Moi j'ai un peu peur !" marmonna Sasuke.

"Tu as dit quoi ?" demanda Sakura qui n'avait pas entendu.

"Non ! ça me gêne pas !" répondit enfin Sasuke.

Nouveau silence pesant pour les deux amis. Chacun d'eux aurait voulut dire quelque chose pour changer encore l'ambiance mais rien ne sorti de leurs bouches.

"Peut-être que je devrais en profiter pour lui dire ce que je pense..." pensa l'Uchiwa. "T'es un homme oui ou non ?"

"J'ai l'impression de rêver ! Moi seule avec Sasuke !" pensa Sakura. "Pour une fois qu'on est seul sans Naruto ou qui que ce soit avec nous, j'aimerais en profiter un peu !"

Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte, ce qui fit sursauter les deux ninjas. Il s'agissait de la femme à l'accueil.

"Il y a un problème ?" demanda Sasuke qui avait eut un peu peur.

"Je suis venu vous prevenir que l dejeuné sera prêt dans une dizaine de minute, vous devez avoir faim ! Mais on dirait que je dérange !"

"Non ! C'est bon !" menti un peu Sakura. "On arrive bientôt !"

"Très bien ! Désoler de vous avoir dérangé !" s'excusa la femme en partant.

"On devrait y aller !" remarqua Sakura en se dirigeant vers la porte. "C'est vrai que je commence à avoir faim !"

"Sakura attend !" ordonna Sasuke en se levant alors que l'interpellée aller ouvrir la porte.

Sans prevenir, Sasuke s'était approché de la demoiselle puis colla ses lèvres contre les siennes, surprenant la jeune kunoichi mais qui ne refusait pas ce baisé. Mais quand ce moment surprenant s'arrêta, le jeune Uchiwa déclara en s'écartant légérement de Sakura.

"Désoler, je savais pas comment te le dire, alors j'ai fait ça sans réfléchir !"

"Alors ne réfléchie pas souvent !" souria Sakura toute rouge mais quand Sasuke se rapprocha de nouveau vers elle, elle l'arrêta net. "J'ai faim alors on verra après mangé !"

"Le repas est prêt dans dix minutes je te rappelle !"

"Tais-toi et viens !" Ordonna Sakura d'un air amusé. "J'a l'impression que si on reste, on va le rater !"

"Hé ! Je me suis peut-être laissé guidé par mon instinct il y a quelques minutes, mais je sais me contrôler quand même !"

Pendant ce temps Naruto et le reste de l'équipe avaient finis de se préparer pour partir.

"Pourquoi j'arrive pas à les appeller ?" demanda Naruto à voix haute en tenant la boule Renraku. "J'voulais les taquiner encore un peu !"

"T'es un vrai gosse !" râla Shikamaru. "Maintenant on y va !"

"Partez devant, je vous rejoind dans une dizaine de minute !" ordonna Naruto. "J'ai un gros truc à démouler !"

"Soit plus discret idiot !" hurla Ino alors que tous partir rapidement.

"Bon ! Maintenant qu'ils sont partis ! Vous pouvez sortir, je vous ai remarqué depuis une heure !"

Soudain, trois hommes apparuent derrière le jeune ninja blond. Tous porter une longue cape qui caché tout leurs corps sauf leurs têtes, qui était cacé par des masques comme ceux que porté les anbus.

"Je sais pas qui vous êtes, mais en tout cas, vous n'êtes pas d'un de nos villages !" remarqua Naruto qui n'était pas de bonne humeur.

"Alors c'est vous les personnes qui ont évité mon piège ?" déclara l'homme du milieu.

"Gato c'est ça ? Encore des pantins ?"

"Exacte ! Alors maintenant laisse toi faire !!" hurlairent les trois hommes, qui étaient manipulés, en fonceant sur Naruto.

Naruto foncea aussi sur les trois hommes, qui l'ayant vu faire comme eux, les trois hommes se séparairent pour l'entouré en dévoilant ce qu'il caché sous leurs capes.

"Des parchemins explosifs !" reconnut Naruto en s'arrêtant de courir.

"MEURS !!!" hurlèrent les trois hommes en explosants une fois assez près de Naruto.

Le reste de l'équipe de ninjas survivants qui avait entendu l'explosion arrivèrent rapidement sur les lieux pour y voir Naruto au milieu d'un gros cratère.

"Naruto ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?" demanda Kiba en voyant les dégâts.

"Y'avait trois personnes qui se sont fait sauté en voulant me tuer !" raconta le jeune ninja blond en rejoinant ses amis. "On fairait mieux de se grouiller pour rejoindre nos tourtereaux ! L'ennemi n'a pas essaiyé de me manipuler, mais seulement me tuer, ça prouve que maintenant, on est une gêne pour lui ! Mais il y a pire !"

"Quoi donc ? demanda Ino.

"Le fait qu'aucun d'entre nous ne les ai aperçu, sauf moi !" remarqua Naruto. "Kiba, toi et Akamaru vous n'avez rien senti non ?"

"Rien du tout ! Pourtant, on a pas arrêté de surveiller niveau odeur et bruit !" expliqua l'Inuzuka en caressant son compagnon canin.

"Et le peu de piège que tu as placé Shikamaru ne nous a rien dit ?"

"Rien du tout !" confirma le feignant du groupe. "On doit rester sur nos gardes, ils sont pas seul si tu veux mon avis !"

"J'espère que le fait qu'on est aucun nouvelle des deux autres ne soit pas une mauvaise nouvelle !" continua Naruto inquiet pour ses partenaires.

"C'est vrai ! Pourquoi il ne répondrait pas sinon ?" demanda Hinata.

"J'ai bien une idée !" répondit naruto avec un sourire qui rappellé son sensei pervers. "En tout cas, on ferait mieux de se dépêcher !"

Comme ils l'avaient prèvus, l'équipe arriva à Antokiba le ledemain matin avec Sakura qui les accueilla.

"Vous avez l'air épuisé !" remarqua Sakura.

"Les monstres n'ont pas arrêté de nous attaqué en chemin !" raconta Naruto. "Tout ça parce qu'un idiot et son chien ont pissé contre un arbre qui était le territoire d'une bande de monstre qui ressemblé à des ours avec des griffes long d'un mètre !"

"Tu veux peut-être qu'on raconte quand tu as eu la merveilleuse idée de s'arrêté sous un arbre qui avait un nid de guêpe, gros comme un poing, pour manger ?" rajouta Kiba.

"Ou quand tu as écrasé la queue d'un tigre à dent de sabre ?" continua Temari. "Ou bien.."

"Ouais bon ça va ! Mais on est en vie non ?"

"Pas grâce à toi !" répliqua Temari.

"Au faite, Sakura, j'ai pas réussi à vous contacté de toute la journée d'hier, pourquoi ?" demanda Naruto inquiet.

"On... On visité la ville ! D'ailleurs, je dois vous dire, on va devoir être tous séparé car on est dans des hôtels différents !"

"Mouais... C'était pas plutôt la visite guidé du corps d'un certain posseseur du sharingan..." demanda Naruto avant d'être interrompus par le poing de Sakura qui le mit knock-out.

"Maintenant, suivez moi !" ordonna Sakura.

"Tu ferais mieux de caché ce suçon tant que personne ne la vu !" remarqua Ino à sa meilleur ami en murmurant assez bas pour que personne ne l'entende.

**Fin du chapitre.**

Dans le prochain chapitre : Le tournoi démarre, de nouveaux adversaire leurs font face. Plus fort ? A leurs niveau ? Plus faible ? L'ennemi y participe aussi ? Tous l'ignore, mais ils n'ont qu'une idée en tête, remporter ce tournoi qui pourrai les aide à sauver leurs amis !

* * *

**Petite histoire dans la Grande Histoire :**

Au village Cocorico, après un long entrainement limite crevant, toute les filles de l'équipe de ninjas rescapés partirent faire de petites emplettes. Pour voir les type de vêtements qu'on pouvait trouver sur ce continent.

"Pour un petit village ils ont des vêtements..." remarqua Ino en regardant une jupe.

"Classe ?" demanda Sakura hésitante elle-aussi.

"Chère !" corrigea la jeune utilisatrice de la manipulation des corps. "La jupe est limite a ras de la touffe et elle est trois fois plus chère que celle de chez nous mais elles sont pas aussi courte !"

"Va pas voir les lingeris alors !" coupa Tenten. "Non seulement ils sont moche mais en plus ils sont aussi chère que ceux de Konoha."

"J'ai vu vos magasins à Konoha !" remarqua Temari. "Comparé chez moi, à Suna, vous vous faite anarquer !"

"Ouais mais chez toi aussi, vous portez pas grand chose, vu qu'il fait tellement chaud ! Vous portez grand chose coté tissu ! Donc pas grand chose à payer !"

"C'est vrai que nous, on a des vêtements sexy ! Mais vous, vous vous pouvez vous habiller classe !"

"Vu comme ça, on dirait que nos villages sont comme ce continent ! On s'habille différents mais c'est peut-être la mode pour eux et nous on est ringard !" conclua Hinata.

"Là je veux bien... Mais là, faut pas abuser !" critiqua Tenten en montrant une culotte avec un petit nounours dessus. "Mettre ça dans le rayon pour femme, c'est qu'on nous prend encore pour des gamines là !"

"Entre ça et les culottes pour mémé, tu prend laquelle ?" demanda Ino d'un air moqueur.

"Là... Tu marque un point ! Heureusement que j'ai encore ce qu'il me faut dans le sac quand même !"

"Mais quand même... Vivement qu'on rentre chez nous !!" pleura Sakura. "Mes magasins me manque trop !"

"On va que tu t'inquiète plus pour les boutiques que pour nos amis !" critiqua Ino.

"Evidement qe je m'inquiète pour eux, les magasins viennent en deuxième !"

"On fait quoi ? On reste ou on va voir ailleurs ?" demanda Tenten.

"C'est le seul magasin je te rappelle(2) !" rappella Temari. "On n'a qu'a partir !"

* * *

**Petites aides pour comprendre :**

Renraku (1) : En japonais, renraku veux dire contact (note de l'auteur : Mais je suis pas sûr aussi !)

Le seul magasin(2) : Non pas parce que c'est un village tout petit, car il peut y avoir plusieurs magasin dans un petit village, mais parce que dans les RPG, même dans les grandes villes, il y a toujours qu'un magasin prècis (un magasin d'arme, un magasin d'accessoire, un magasin d'armure,etc) et pas deux ! J'ai trouvé ça tellement gros que je me suis dis que si ça se trouve y'a qu'un magasin de vêtements pour les gens non-aventuriers ! D'ou cette scène !

* * *

**REVIEWS PLEASE !!!!!!**


	10. tournoi 1

**Réponce(s) au(x) review(s) anonymes :**

Ankaa : L'histoire te plait ? alors attend car maintenant, voici la parti tournoi. Puis après retour à l'aventure, mais le tournoi va durer longtemps ! Et oui, cette histoire compte bien durer une vingtaine de chapitre. Bonne lecture !!

* * *

**Résumé du dernier chapitre :**

Sasuke et Sakura durent se séparer temporairement de leurs équipes pour deux raisons, s'inscrire pour le tournoi dans la ville de Antokiba. Et trouver des amulettes pour qu'ils soient tous protégés des manipulations mental de Gatô, avant d'être enfin rejoind par lurs amis. en même temps, ils durent trouver plusieurs hôtel pour être tous logés mais hélas séparément. Les ninjas qui participeront au tournoi sont Naruto, Sasuke, Lee, Kiba et Ino, et avec comme remplaceante, Sakura et Hinata. Les jours passent et le tournoi va commencer.

**Chapitre 10 : Team Shinobi... FIGHT !!!**

Antokiba, ville connu pour son tournoi annuel qui a actuellement lieu, et dans lequel Naruto y participe avec ses camarades Shinobis, Sasuke, Kiba, Lee et Ino sous le nom de Team Shinobi. Pendant que l'équipe de combattant se retrouvent dans les vestiaires, Shikamaru, Saï, Temari et Tenten assient dans les tribunes regardèrent l'arêne, il n'y avait rien à part de la terre.

"Drôle d'endroit pour organiser un tournoi !" remarqua Temari. "Même les notre sont plus drôle !"

"Pas d'endroit où se cacher ! Pas de limite de terrain non plus ! C'est plutôt un terrain pour des affrontement directe !" continua Tenten.

"Au moins, on ratera rien du spectacle !" avoua Saï. "Même si c'est pas mon genre de regarder ce genre de divertisement !"

"Sakura et Hinata vont nous rejoindre ?" demanda Temari soudainement. "On sait pas si elles doivent rester près d'eux ou si elles peuvent venir assister au spectable avec nous !"

"Elles nous trouveront si elles doivent revenir ne vous en faites pas !" répondit Saï souriant. "Et puis elles sont grandes, elles ne crainent rien !"

Pendant ce temps, dans les vestiaires de l'arêne, Naruto, qui était parti au toilette, avait perdu ses amis.

"Fait chier ! Ils se sont encore perdu !!" râla Naruto. "Bon... On a qu'à chercher les chercher, pour une fois que Kiba et Akamaru me sont utiles ! trouver un mec et son chien geant, c'est du gâteau, c'est pas banal tout ça... C'est quoi ça ?"

Le jeune ninja blond regardait un participant sur un éléphant. A coté, un mec qui faisait trois mètre de haut. Plus loin, une femme aux cheveux tellement long, qu'il flottait aussi autours d'elle et personne ne s'en approchait.

"Mais c'est une foire ici ou quoi ? Y'a que des gars bizarre ici !! Manque plus qu'un robot et on a tout ici !" pensa Naruto en cherchant ses amis.

Plus loin, ses amis l'attendèrent près du tableau de l'ordre des combats.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il fout Naruto ?" demanda Sakura. "Il a bien dit qu'il voulait faire la Battle Royal pour être qualifier non ?"

"Cool ! ça sera moi qui vais le remplacer !" cria de joie Kiba.

Etant donné que le tournoi avait attiré un nombre important de participant, les organisateurs duren utlisés une règle prèvus pour réduire rapidement le nombre de groupe de particpant. Plus d'une centaine de groupe, et seulement seize pouvait être affiché sur le tableau de combat. La règle était simple, chaque groupe envoyait une personne pour les représenter sur le ring pour participé à une battle royal ou le dernier debout sur ring donnait l'honneur à son équipe de participer à la suite. Le combat se faisait sans arme.

"Un minute Kiba !" coupa Ino. "On doit mettre nos chances de coté pour gagner ! Alors hors de question que tu y aille, surtout que Akamaru ne poura pas t'aider pour ça !"

"Et alors, je peux aussi me battre sans son aide, et lui aussi ! Pas vrai Akamaru ?" demanda l'homme-chien à son ami canin qui lui répondit avec un aboiment de joie.

"Pour le corps à corps, on peut compter sur moi !" remarqua Lee. "Pourquoi j'y vais pas d'ailleur ?"

"Tu préfére pas faire des uin contre un ?" demanda Sakura.

"Ouais ! Mais..."

"Et puis Naruto ne tient plus sur place pour combattre !" avoua Sasuke. "ça le calmera de se battre un peu !"

"D'ailleur le voila !" remarqua Lee. "Qu'est-ce que tu foutais ?"

"Désoler, mais vous êtes pas facile a repérer parmis toute cette foule ! D'ailleurs, j'ai vu de drôle de gars !! Même l'Akatsuki qui était un groupe composé de gars super zarb parait normal au milieu d'eux !" déclara Naruto.

"Au lieu de dire des conneries, tu fairais mieux de te préparer pour ce qu'il va suivre !" ordonna Sasuke. "Je sais que tu es impatient, comme les deux autres excités, mais ne fait pas de connerie par pitié !"

"Pas de problème, une ou deux techniques me suffiront pour gagner, sans qu'on me voit !" se vanta Naruto en faisant le signe de la victoire avec ses deux mains avec son éternel sourire joyeux avant de foncer vers l'arêne où se dérouler la Battle Royal, à la vue de tout les spectateurs assissent dans les tribunes.

"Il n'y avait pas d'arêne tout à l'heure !" remarqua Naruto tout seul. "Comment cette arêne est apparut ? Bha peut importe, le combat va commencer !"

Sur le ring, Naruto vit plus d'une vingtaine d'adversaire autours de lui de toute les tailles. Tant d'adversaire procuré à Naruto un instant de joie, puis quand l'arbite siffla le début du combat.

"Les techniques ne sont pas interdit à ce que je sache !!" déclara Naruto en excécutant une série de signe. "Ninpo, Gamaguchi Shibari, dans l'estomac du crapaud !"

Rapidement, tout les participants se retrouvérent dans l'estomac d'un crapaud.

"Comme ça, même si l'ennemi est proche de nous, il ne verra pas mes capacités pour me débarrassé d'autant de personne assez forte !" marmonna Naruto.

Sans perdre un instant, Naruto foncea sur chaqu'un de ses adversaire, qui étaient tous surpris par ce qu'il venait d'arriver, en même temps le jeune ninjas fit deux clônes qui changèrent leurs apparances sans que personnes ne les voient. Le plan de Naruto était que ses clônes fassent tout le travail. En courant le plus rapidement possible, dans un lieu assez sombre, les deux clônes assomèrent tout les participants, avant de disparaitre pour laissez Naruto seul pour annulé sa première technique pour pouvoir être déclaré sans que personne ne voit ses techniques. Le premier jutsu empêché les spectateurs de voir ses prouesses et les clônes metamorphosés servaient à faire croirent aux participants, s'il y avait un espion parmis eux, que c'est d'autres participants qui les ont mis knock out, et que Naruto a gagné de justesse.

Dans les tribunes, les critiques parmis ses amis sur sa methode se fit très critiqué.

"Il a bouffé du chakra pour rien..." critiqua Saï. "Il était pas obligé de se cacher, l'adversaire connait déjà un peu de nos capacités !"

"C'est claire !" confirma Temari. "Il a pas assez réfléchie !"

"Je lui mets dix sur vingt !" nota Shikamaru.

"Pas mieux !" termina Tenten. "Tiens le revoila !"

Sur le ring, une fois bien visible, Naruto eternua sans raison. L'arbitre examina tout les corps allongés.

"Tous vivants. Pas de trace d'arme sur eux. Candidat numéro 44, vainqueur !!" déclara l'arbitre alors que Naruto sortait du ring pour rejoindre ses amis.

"Voila les gars ! Alors vous en pensez quoi ?" demanda Naruto fier de sa prouesse.

"C'était obligé l'estomac geant ?" demanda Sakura.

'Bha ouais pour que personne ne me voit pas pendant mes superbes prouesses de combat, j'avais pas le choix, le fumigène n'était pas autorisé !" exlpiqua Naruto.

"Peut-être mais toute cette mise en scène ne servait à rien tu crois pas ?" demanda Sasuke. "Nos ennemies connaissent déjà nos capacités au cas où tu le serais pas !"

"Ah oui merde..." marmonna Naruto. "Bha, ça montre notre puissance à notre futur adversaire !"

"Plutôt ta stupidité !" corrigea Sakura. "Enfin l'important est que l'on soit qualifié !"

"Bon, nous on est les champions du groupe E ! Si on suit le programme, notre combat n'est que dans 2h !" expliqua Ino en dépliant une feuille qui donnait les heures de chaque combats. "On peut se reposer !"

"Trop cool !! J'ai justement faim, je vais me chercher un sandwich qui veut quoi ?"

"Rien pour moi, je vais mater les combat tranquillement !" répondit Sasuke en reardant le ring.

"Moi aussi !!" continua Sakura.

"Moi j'ai fin, mais je vais venir avec toi ! J'ai pas envis que tu me fasse une vacherie comme revanche pour tout à l'heure !" remarqua Kiba.

"Qu'est-ce que t lui a fait ?" demanda Lee qui ignoré ce qu'il s'était passé.

"Kiba m'a piqué mes fringues pendant ma douche ce matin et il les a mis dehors, quand je suis sorti pour les récupéré, cet enfoiré a fermer la porte derrière moi et j'avais l'air con dans le couloir, trempé, avec seulement une serviette pour caché mes fesse et ma bite !" expliqua Naruto légérement en colère. "Et c'est là qu'Hinata est arrivé, mais le pire c'est qu'à ce moment, j'ai fait tombé ma serviette !"

"Qu'est-ce que je me suis marré !" souria Kiba en partant devant avec Akamaru.

"Reviens là toi !" hurla Naruto en poursuivant Kiba.

"Lee, tu peux aller surveiller ses deux idiots ?" demanda Ino. "J'ai même pas pris ma commande, je voudrait juste une bouteille d'eau !"

"Pas de problème ! Et toi Hinata ?" demanda le jeune maître de taïjutsu.

"Rien rien !" répondit la demoiselle puis Rock Lee parti en courant.

"Sasuke !" appella Sakura. "Un problème ? T'as l'air songeur !"

"Hein ? Non rien, mais depuis tout à l'heure j'ai croisé quelques combattants qui semblaient assez fort et qui poserait des problèmes pour ce tournoi !"

"Allons ! On est assez fort pour gagner ce tournoi les doigts dans le nez !" remarqua Sakura en riant.

"Si seulement elle avait raison..." marmonna Sasuke sans que personne ne l'entende. "Depuis qu'on est entré ici, j'ai l'impression d'être observé et en danger constant !"

"Puisqu'on a du temps, pourquoi ne pas aller voir les autres !" proposa Hinata.

"Dans ce cas, tu pourras dire à Saï qu'il regarde parmis les spectateurs ?" demanda Sasuke. "Juste par sécurité !"

"Très bien !" accepta la demoiselle en partant seule.

Plus loin, près d'un stade de boisson. Naruto, Kiba, Akamaru et Lee achetérent les boissons.

"Vous croyez qu'on rencontrera quel genre d'adversaire ?" demanda Rock Lee. "Naruto, tu as vu des combattants de près et au combat, tu en pense quoi ?"

"S'ils sont comme ceux que j'ai mis K.O. qu'un seul coup, le niveau est nul dans ce cas !" critiqua Naruto ouvertement. "Les prochains combats ont intérêt à être plus dur, sinon je vais m'endormir !"

"Tu dis ça mais ils se sont battu sans leurs armes je te rappelle ! Peut-être qu'ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de se battre sans !" remarqua Kiba.

"Dans ce cas, je dois pas perdre un seul combat ! En tant que prochain Hokage, ça serait la honte de perdre un combat d'une telle importance !" se motiva le jeune ninja blond.

"Y'avait longtemps que tu l'avais pas sortie celle-là !" se moqua Kiba. "Dépêche toi de devenir Hokage alors ! Car pour l'instant t'es loin de l'être d'après ce que disent les autres !"

"C'est pas de ma faute s'ils reconnaissent pas mon talent !"

"Pauvre petit choux !" continua Kiba. "Commence déjà par être Jounin avant d'être Hokage ! Je te rappelle que tu n'es encore que Genin !"

"C'est pas de ma faute si j'ai pas pu participer au dernier examen Chunnin ! J'étais en mission important ! D'ailleurs, je te rappelle que Sasuke est au même rang que moi !"

"Le rang n'est pas important je te rappelle !" corrigea Lee. "Et puis, on est aussi fort que n'importe quels Jounins voir Anbu !"

"Ouais ! Je sais !" répondit Naruto en ouvrant sa canette de boisson. "Mais j'aimerais qu'on reconnaisse mon talent quand même !"

"Dites, c'est pas Hinata là-bas ?" demanda soudainement Kiba en voyant la demoiselle. "Hé !! Hinata !"

Soudain, Naruto lâcha brusquement sa canette, sorti un kunai de sa manche et foncea vers Hinata mais quand il arriva à coté d'elle, il s'arrêta net.

"Naruto ?" remarqua soudain Hinata. "ça va ?"

"Ou... Oui ! ça va !" répondit le jeune homme.

"C'était quoi cettte aura meurtrière ?" se demanda au fond de lui Naruto.

"J'ai assisté à ton combat !" déclara soudain la personne qui se trouvait en face d'Hinata. "Très impressionant !"

"Ah ? Heu... Merci !" remercia Naruto en rangeant discrétement son kunai. "Tu participe aussi ?"

"Oui ! D'ailleurs un des mes coéquipier doit faire le combat en ce moment ! J'espère qu'il réussira, j'ai envis de me battre, surtout contre vous, mais on se verra pas avant la final, on se qualifie pour être le groupe I !"

"Eh Naruto !!" appella Kiba. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de partir comme ça ?"

"Rien rien ! Une erreur !" assura Naruto.

"Hé bien je vais vous laisser ! Mademoiselle, j'espère vous rvoir le plus tôt possible !" salua l'inconnu en partant sans rien rajouter.

"C'est qui ce mec ?" demanda Kiba.

"Un participant a ce qu'il a dit !" répondit Naruto inquiet. "Il t'a parlé Hinata ?"

"Heu... Oui..."

"Encore un qui essaiye de te draguer oui ! Je t'ai déjà dit de te méfier !" remarqua Kiba. "C'est bien beau qu'il soit gros mais ça sert a rien si ça attire tout les mecs sauf celui a qui tu ve..."

"Bon on y va ?" demanda soudain Lee. "Tu allais où Hinata ?"

"J... J'allais rejoindre nos amis dans les tribunes !"

"Je viens avec toi !" déclara soudainement Naruto.

"Bon on va vous laissez alors !" salua rapidement Kiba en prenant Rock Lee par le bras avec un sourire sadique.. "Viens là toi !"

"C'est quoi son problème à celui-là ?" demanda Naruto ignorant ce que voulait faire le jeune Inuzuka.

"Je n'ai pas rêvé... Il y avait bien une aura meurtrière près d'Hinata... Mais c'était bien pour elle aussi ? Ou pour ce mec ? A moins que ce soit lui... Mais pourquoi il y a que moi qui l'ai sentie alors ?" se demanda encore une fois Naruto.

"Tu es sûr que ça va Naruto ?" demanda Hinata en voyant le visage du jeune homme.

"Ne t'e fait pas !" souria Naruto. "C'est juste que je stresse un peu ! Tu sais, se battre contre autant de monde et surtout devant une telle foule !"

"C'est vrai que ça fait peur !" avoua la jeune Hyuuga. "J'espère qu'on y arrivera !"

"Ne t'en fait pas ! On est si fort que même ce feignant de Shikamaru y arriverait les doigt dans le nez ! Tu paris que si il participait au tournoi, il se battait encore contre une fille ?"

"Tu crois ?"

"Evidement ! Ce mec n'a fait que de se battre contre des filles ! Je l'ai souvent remarqué ! Le seul mec contre qui il s'est battu, c'était contre un des membre de l'Akatsuki ! A croire que c'est que comme ça qu'il plait aux filles !"

Les dires de Naruto fit rire la demoiselle tout doucement.

"Et sinon Hinata... Pour ce matin..." commncea Naruto en repensant à la blague de Kiba.

"J'ai... J'ai rien vue !!!" déclara soudainement Hinata alors qu'en réalité elle avait tout vue.

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle a pas vue ?" demanda soudain Saï qui apparut devant eux sans prévenir.

"rien du tout !!" répondit rapidement Naruto. "Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?"

"Je cherchais les chiottes ! Et vous ?"

"On venez vous voir, on a des heures libres avant le premier combat !" répondit Hinata. "Et Sasuke m'a donné un message pour toi, enfin, il voudrait que tu regarde parmis les spectateurs ! Il a rien dit d'autre !"

"Vous lui direz que j'ai pas attendus qu'il me donne l'ordre ! J'ai déjà envoyé quelques quelques peintures en repérage !" avoua le jeune ninja dessinateur. "Mais rien d'anormal pour le moment !"

"Tant mieux !" souffla Naruto.

Le reste du temps libre se déroula sans problème et quand leur match arriva.

"Mesdames et messieurs !!" hurla le présentateur dans son micro(1). "Voici maintenant le troisième match depuis les éliminataires !! D'un coté, nous avons un nouveau groupe arrivé de l'autre coté de la mer !! Composé exclusivement de ninjas ! Voici la team Shinobi !"

La foule acclama l'équipe de Naruto et de ses amis, Sakura et Hinata étaient avec le reste de l'équipe parmis les spectateurs. Et le présentateur reprit la parole.

"La deuxième équipe est un groupe d'aventurier originaire du port de Dôre ! Voici l'équipe des Raz-de-marée !!"

La deuxième se fit applaudire. Elle n'était composé que d'hommes.

"Et maintenant décidons du nombre de participant !!" continua l'arbitre en lanceant deux dés(2). Pour finalement dévoilé les chiffres trois et six. "ce sera un trois contre trois, sur le terrain de l'eau !! souhaiterez-vous faire un combat individuelle ou en groupe ?"

"Individuelle !!" hurlèrent en choeurs Lee, Kiba et Naruto. Choix approuvait par tout le montre même pas l'équipe adverse.

"Très bien ! Faite vos choix, vous avez cinq minutes !"

"On envois les trois excités du combat ?" demanda Sasuke à Ino en parlant de Naruto, Lee et Kiba.

"Pourquoi pas !" répondit la demoisselle.

"Je commence en premier !" déclara Lee.

"Moi deuxième !" continua Kiba.

"A moi la fin quoi... Simpas les gars ! Si vous gagnez tout les deux, mon combat servira à rien !" grogna Naruto.

"Naruto... Tu n'as pas lu le réglement ?" demanda Sasuke.

"Heu... Non pas vraiment pourquoi ?"

"Je te rappelle que tu as insisté pour être désigné capitaine de l'équipe, car on l'avait pas choisi au moment de l'inscription !"

"Ah ouais ! Et alors ?"

Même si Lee et Kiba gagnent leurs combats, l'équipe adverse peut encore rester dans la course si le capitaine, c'est à dire toi, participe à un des combat désigné, et s'ils arrivent à te battre, on est hors course et eux ils continuent !" expliqua Ino.

"Hein ? C'était ça le texte sur le rôle du capitaine ?" demanda Naruto. "Moi je croyais qu'il devait seulement choisir qui combattait !"

"Donc tu as intérêt à gagner tout tes matchs, sinon adieu la suite du tournoi !" continua Sasuke.

"Bha, c'était bien mon attention de toute façon !" souria Naruto en faisant craquer ses phalanges.

"Très bien !!" hurla l'arbitre en voyant que les choix étaient fait dans les deux camps. "Que seuls les deux premiers combattants reste sur le terrain ! Les autres, dans les parties réservés aux combattants !"

Quand tous sauf Rock Lee et son adversaire eurent quittés le terrain. L'arbitre continua de s'enflammer.

"Maintenant, place au terrain de l'eau !! Anneau de transformation à toi de jouer !!"

Soudain, l'anneau que portait l'arbitre se mit à briller et de l'eau apparut autour des deux combattants, inondant le terrain, la transformant en piscine d'une profondeur de cinquante mètre.

"Je comprend mieux pourquoi les gradin sont aussi haut ! ça serait cool pour nos examens ce genre de technique !" pensa Lee qui avait sauté assez haut pour évité de finir dans pour au final marcher dessus. "Heuresement qu'on a appris ce genre de chose !!"

"Maintenant, combattez !!!" ordonna l'arbitre.

A peine le signal donné, l'adversaire de Lee plongea dans l'eau jusqu'au fond, pour y sortir deux dagues.

"Compte pas sur moi pour venir te rejoindre !" hurla le jeune maître du Taïjutsu avant de voir soudainement que son adversaire n'était qu'a un mètre de lui, ce qui lui permis d'esquiver de juste en sautant sur le côté, voyant qu'il l'avait raté, l'ennemi replongea aussitôt.

"En plongeant, il s'assure une bonne protection !" remarqua Lee. "Et sa soudain accélération dans l'eau pour me foncer dessus assure une bonne attaque rapide !"

Le membre de l'équipe de Raz-de-marée attaqua de cette manière encore trois fois. Trois tentatives que Lee évita facilement, sauf à la troisième tentative où la pointe de la dague frôla sa joue, montrant à l'adversaire qu'il commencea à prendre le dessus enfin.

"Maintenant ça sufit !" s'énerva Rock Lee en prenant son épée. "T'as deux solutions et dans les deux cas, tu perd ton avantages !!"

Puis il sépara son épée en deux pour mettre la lame de l'une d'elle dans l'eau.

"Technique du grand froid ! Soit tu reste prisonnier dans l'eau gelé soit tu reviens à la surface pour te battre !" remarqua Lee alors que sa technique faisait effet en transformant le terrain en patinoire.

Malheuresement, l'adversaire était sorti et se tenait devant le ninja.

"Peut m'importe que ce soit sous l'eau ou dessus, je ne suis pas désavantagé !" se vanta l'homme.

"C'est incroyable chers spectateurs !!" hurla l'arbitre dans son micro. "Alors que le membre de l'équipe des Raz-de-marée semblait avoir l'avantage avec une attaque sous-marine, le combattant de l'équipe Shinobi a gelé le terrain avec son arme pour que finalement les deux combattants se battent sur une patinoire !"

"Maintenant, on va enfin pouvoir se battre !" souria Lee qui avait rangé son épée de nouveau reformé. "C'est parti !! Konoha Senpuu"

A peine sa phrase fini, Lee se retrouva juste en face de son adversaire pour lancer sa technique la plus connue qui ne rata pas son adversaire et l'envoya à l'autre bout du terrain contr le mur pour l'assomer.

"Le... Le combattant de l'équipe Raz-de-marée vient de se faire assomé !" annoncea l'arbitre près du combattant assomé. "Le premier combat est reporté par la Team Shinobi !"

A l'annonce du premier combat gagné par la team Shinobi, les spectateurs n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. L'équipe favorite venait de perdre un combat alors que lannée d'avant il n'en avait pas perdu un seul.

"Trop rapide ce combat !" critiqua Kiba. "T'as été trop vite !"

"J'ai pas fait exprès en plus !" s'expliqua Lee. "J'ai mis de nouveaux poids aux pieds et je m'y suis pas encore fait ! Alors j'ai mis trop de puissance dans ce coup sans le faire expret !"

"Et tes vieux poids t'en a fait quoi ?" demanda Naruto.

"Elles sont dans la chambre à l'hôtel pourquoi ?"

"Tu pourrais me les donner ? J'ai envis de m'entraîner de cette manière pour voir ce que tu endure tout les jours !"

"Pas de problème mais..."

"Mais rien du tout, vous discuterez de ça plus tard et vous aller regarder mon match !" coupa Kiba. "Au faîtes, merci d'avoir gelé l'eau, on va éviter le bain comme ça ! On y va Akamaru ?"

A peine rentré sur le terrain que l'équipe adverse protesta contre le duo Kiba/Akamaru.

"Il utilise un chien pour se battre, c'est pas illégal ?" demanda l'adversaire de Kiba.

"Du tout ! Les animaux sont considéré comme des armes !" expliqua l'arbitres. "Ce serait un humain, ça serait interdit !"

"C'est cool cette glace, hein Akamaru ?" demanda Kiba qui n'avait pas écouter les protestations de son adversaire. "ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est plus battu dessus ! Heureusement qu'on a appris à patiner !"

"Quoi qu'il en soit messieurs... COMBATTEZ !!!" hurla l'arbitre.

"Avec ou son ton clébard, ça ne changera rien ! Vous ne verrez rien !" remarqua l'adversaire en sortant une corne de brume pour souffler dedans.

"T'appel à l'aide ?" demanda Kiba souriant avant de s'apercevoir que soudainement un épais brouillard se leva l'epêchant de voir à plus d'un mètre. "C'est ça ton arme ? T'es plus stupide que Naruto ma parole !"

"Je t'emmerde !!" Hurla Naruto au loin.

"Akamaru, ça te dirait de jouer à un jeu ? Celui qui trouve l'ennemi est qui le choppe en premier à gagner !"proposa le jeune maître du clan Inuzuka. "Si tu gagne, t'auras ma part du désert de ce soir ! Si je gagne tu prend ton bain sans te plaindre ! Tu commence à en avoir besoin tu sais ?"

Comme réponce, Akamaru approuva en aboyant joyeusement avant que les deux amis se séparent pour chercher de leurs coté leur unique adversaire.

"C'est quoi ce mec ?" ragea Temari. "On voit rien de ce combat ! Je supporte pas ça !"

"Je comprend, c'est pas amusant !" remarqua Shikamaru. "Tous ce qu'on entend c'est les autres gueulers ! En plus si c'est un combat dans ce genre de terrain, Kiba ne peut qu'être avantagé avec son flair, son adversaire n'a pas réfléchie !"

"Mesdames et messieurs, moi-même qui suis arbitre, je ne voit rien sur le terrain !" commenta l'arbitre. "J'ignore qui a l'avantage ici..."

"LÂCHE MON CUL SALE CLEBARD !!"hurla soudain une voix.

"Akamaru ! Je l'a trouvé le premier soit pas mauvais joueur et lâche ses fesses !" hurla Kiba à son tour avant d'être suivit par les aboiements d'Akamaru.

"Mais il se passe quoi là-dedans ?" demanda soudain l'arbitre qui en avait marre de rien voir. "Oh mais attendez... Oui, on dirait que le brouillard se retire !"

Quand le brouillard fut retiré, seul resté debout Kiba et Akamaru alors que leur adversaire était allongé sur le sol. L'arbitre put contasté l'état de l'évanoui et déclara l'équipe Shinobi encore vainqueur grâce à ce combat.

"Quelqu'un est sûr que c'est eux qui ont faillit être champion l'année dernière ?" demanda Kiba en revenant vers ses amis. "Car si ça c'est des champions chez eux, nous, on est carrément des dieux du combat !"

"Ou alors ils ont mis en place une stratégie !" remarqua Sasuke soudainement.

"Ou plutôt, on a mis au point une stratégie sur eux !" corrigea Naruto.

"Gatô ?" demanda Sakura. "Vous pensez qu'il les manipule ?"

"Sûrement même !" répondit Naruto. "Si on en juge les dire des gens, l'équipe des Raz-de-Marée est plus forte que ça ! Et tout à l'heure, j'ai senti une énergie meurtrière dirigé contre nous avant le début des combat !"

"Tu pense qu'il y a un assasin à la solde de Gatô qui participe au tournoi ?" demanda Lee.

"Je dirais plutôt Gatô en personne ! Ou alors une poupée qu'il contrôle entièrement comme si c'était son corps !" conclua Naruto en montant sur le ring alors que le présentateur annonceait le combat. "Mais peu importe son plan ! Où qu'il soit, qu'il observe mes combats pour qu'il voit de quoi est capable ceui qui lui bottera le cul !"

"Commence déjà par nous faire aller plus loin dans ce tournoi au lieu de frimer !" dirent en choeurs tout ses amis qui participé au tournoi. "Si tu perd, t'auras surtout l'air con après ce discours !"

"Merci du soutien... ça fait chaud au coeur..."

Soudain, l'adversaire de Naruto passa à coté de ce dernier avec un harpon dans les main.

"Désoler si mes amis ont fait de piètre combat contre tes amis !" s'excuse l'adversaire. "J'ignore ce qu'ils ont mais..."

"Il a l'air normal celui-là !" pensa Naruto avant de voir le talisman. "Evidement ! Il est protégé, l'ennemi n'a pas pu le posséder !"

"En tout cas, je vais vous montrer pourquoi on a faillit gagner l'année dernière, si cela ne vous dérange pas !" continua l'homme.

"Je n'attend que ça !" souria Naruto en se mettant en position de combat alors que l'ennemi planta son harpon dans la glace.

"Messieur ! Puisque que vous êtes d'accord ! COMBATTEZ !!" hurla le présentateur dans le micro.

Sans prévenir l'adversaire de Naruto foncea sur ce dernier sans prévenir. Naruto, surpris, esquiva de justesse le coup de poing poing qu'il allait recevoir du son visage en recula d'un saut. Mais au lit d'atterir sur de la glace, il fini dans l'eau et se rendit soudain compte que toute la glace avait fondu.

"Où est-il ?" se demanda Naruto toujours sous l'eau en regardant autour de lui. "Il est pas dans l'eau ? Me dites pas qu'il marche sur l'eau !"

Remontant vite à la surface, à peine qu'il avait la tête hors de l'eau qu'il senti des mains attraper ses pieds pour l'entrainé vers le fond du terrain.

"Comment il a fait ?" se demanda Naruto qui avait du mal à retenir son souffle. "Il a fait fondre la glace qui était encore solide quand je suis monté dessus ! Puis je le trouve nul part pour qu'au final il apparaisse en dessous de moi pour me traîner vers le fond ! Fait chier ! Kage Bushin no jutsu !"

Rapidement le jeune ninja créa deux clônes qui foncèrent vers les pieds de Naruto pour le délivrer de son agresseur. Mais quand ils purent voir qui l'entraîner vers le fond, les deux clônes ne trouvèrent personne, le vrai Naruto, sentant que personne ne le tenez, remonta a la surface pour respirer et tenir sur l'eau en marchand dessus.

"J'ai bien cru que j'allais mourir !" remarqua Naruto à lui même en respirant difficilement. "Il est où ce mec que je lui en colle une dans la tronche !"

"Juste en face de toi !"répondit l'adversaire.

"Je sais pas comment t'as fait tout ça... De la glace ? Tu tiens sur de la glace ?" remarqua soudain Naruto. "C'est donc ça le pouvoir de ton harpon, gelé l'eau !"

"Bien deviné, en général on pense que c'est mon arme pour le corps, et quand ils réalisent la vérité, c'est déjà perdu ! Tu es le premier a avoir découvert avant d'avoir perdu !"

"Mais je comprend pas pour dans l'eau aussi..." Marmonna Naruto. "Il doit possédé une autre technique ou une autre arme pour se déplacé si vite dans l'eau... Ses vétêments trempé prouvent bien que c'était lui dans l'eau tout a l'heure !"

"On reprend ?" demanda l'homme.

"Ouais ! Et je vais te montrer un tour assez marrant !" souria Naruto en plongeant dans l'eau tout en créeant une vingtaine de clônes.

"Interessant !" poursuivit l'homme en plongeant.

Dans l'eau, Naruto et ses clônes avaientt réussis à rejoindre le fond plus rapidement que l'avait prévu l'adversaire, car ils avaient utilisés l'épée Gravity Core.

"Admire moi ça !" souria dans l'eau Naruto. "Rasengan !"

Réuni en cercle, la vingtaine de Naruto firent en même temps leurs rasengans. Créeant un gigantesque tourbillon dans l'eau. Pour évité des problèmes, l'adversaire venant de Dorès sortie rapidement de l'eau pour la gelé complétement. Pensant bloquer complétement Naruto dans la glace.

"Derrière !" appella soudain Naruto rasengan en main. Ne laissant aucune chance à l'adversaire d'y échapper, envoyant ce dernier à l'autre bout du terrain. "Autant de clône, il ne pouvait pas tous les surveiller ! Et sa super vitesse ne marche que sur l'eau heureusement !"

"Ne pense pas que c'est fini !" remarqua l'adversaire en se relevant sans vasciller.

"Quoi ? Mais comment ?"

Soudain, de la glace tomba des vêtements de l'adversaire de Naruto.

"Je contrôle pas seulement l'état de l'eau ! Je peux aussi faire la manipuler autour de moi et faire une belle armure de classe !"

"Fait chier ! T'es vraimen balèze mais je ne dois pas perdre ! Jai des amis qui m'attende !" remarqua Naruto à son adversaire. "Tu me force à aller plus loin dans mon niveau de combat !"

"Je dois avouer que je dois faire de même !" remarqua l'homme.

Soudain, il tapa du pied, provoquant des stalagmites autours de Naruto l'enfermant dans une prison fait de glace. Naruto pour s'en libérer, donna un coup de poing chargé de Châkra dans un stalagmite.

"Je devrait remercire Sakura pour m'avoir appris ça ! Maintenant la suite !" pensa Naruto en effectuant des signes. "Fuuton ! Renkuuden (3) !! Attaque du vent, balle d'air comprimé !"

L'adversaire de Naruto, surpris par le fait que sa prison ait pu être détruit par un coup de poing, ne vit pas la balle d'air comprimé lancé à tout vitesse vers lui et se le prit en pleine tête le sonnant légérement. Permettant à Naruto de faire de nouveau son rasengan. Quand son adversaire le vit finir l'orbe tourbillonnante et foncer vers lui, il tenta de crée une armure de glace, mais toujours un peu sonné, il n'eut pas le temps de crée une armure assez solide à l'endroit où Naruto lui mit son rasengan, le ventre, envoyant l'homme à l'autre de bout du terrain de nouveau pour le mettre knock out. Déclarant Naruto vainqueur de ce combat, permettant à son équipe de continuer le tournoi et leurs prochain match aura lieu le lendemain.

**Fin du chapitre.**

Dans le prochain chapitre : Les combats continues. Le fait que l'équipe Shinobi ait battu l'équipe favorites du tournoi, les autres équipes veulent les battre et tout les moyens sont bon pour les plus malhonnête.

* * *

**Petite histoire dans la Grande histoire :**

Pendant que Sasuke et Sakura couraient vers la ville d'Antokiba, le reste de l'équipe des ninjas du monter un bivouac pour les attendre. Mais avant de monter le campement, tous se réunirent pour s'organisser.

"Jeunes gens, l'heure est grave !" dramatisa Shikamaru. "Comme vous le savez, on va devoir s'installer ici pour dormir mais notre plus gros problème ! Qui va faire à manger ? Personne ne s'est porté volontaire !"

"Hors de question que ce soit moi !" avoua Kiba. "Pas question de faire à manger pour une bande de mec, pour les filles c'est bon !"

"C'est quoi ça ? T'as pas une meilleur excuse !" demanda Naruto. "Moi à je sais faire que des râmens et j'ai rien pour vous en faire !"

"Hors de question que ce soit encore les filles qui font à manger !" remarqua Temari énervée. "Bossez un peu les mecs ! Et mentez pas sur le fait que vous savez pas cuisiner !"

"Temari n'aime pas vraiment faire la cuisine !" remarqua Ino aux autre filles, un peu à l'écart. "Ses frères ont du lui en faire à la maison !"

"Ne nous énervons pas !" ordonna Shikamru calmement. "On va prendre deux personnes pour faire la cuisine !"

"Bonne idée !" approuva Kiba en fouillant dans son sac. "Et pour ça, j'ai une idée sur comment choisir ! Avec ça ! Ceux qui tire les cartes les plus faibles cuisineront !"

Kiba avait sorti un petit jeu de carte ordinaire et proposa de tirer chacun leur tour une carte.

"Ah ah !!" ria Kiba en montra sa carte. "J'ai un dix ! ça commence fort !"

"Regarde moi ce frimeur ! Mate plutôt ça ! Un valet !" se moqua Temari en montrant sa carte. "Tu vas bosser !"

"Temari, tu risque de lui filer un coup de main ! J'ai une dame, comme Hinata !" remarqua Ino.

"Et moi un roi !!" montra Tenten.

"Moi aussi !" remarqua Lee.

"As !" répondit Saï.

"Idem !" déclara Shikamaru.

Tous regardèrent Naruto.

"Désoler mais moi j'ai un joker !" avoua en souriant Naruto.

"Kiba pauvre con, t'as pas retiré les Joker ! On recommence !!" hurla Temari.

"Bha pourquoi ?" demanda Naruto. "Vous faites la bouffe les gars ! Tout le monde est déjà parti faire leur couchage au car où vous auriez pas remarqué ! Moi je vais chercher le bois !!"

Naruto partit en courant dans les bois laissant Kiba et Temari avec les vivres et une marmite.

"REVIENS ENFOIRE !!!!" hurlèrent les deux perdants.

"Pourquoi t'as proposé les cartes ?" demanda Temari. "Il fallait se douter qu'il allait gagner l'autre crétin blond !"

"Hé ! T'avais qu'a proposer autre chose si t'es maligne ! Maintenant aide moi à faire la bouffe !" remarqua Kiba. "On a perdu alors faut assumer !"

"Ouais..." marmonna Temari.

* * *

**Petites aides pour mieux comprendre :**

L'arbitre(1) : ce personnage provient du manga Shaman King, du personnage de Radim, arbitre et commentaire des matchs du SHAMAN FIGHT.

Lancer des dès pour déterminé le nombre de combattant (2) : Certains fans l'auront certain compris, j'ai pris cette idée du manga MÄR, ou pendant le WAR GAME, l'arbitre lancer deux dès, l'un pour déterminé le nombre de particpant, l'autre pour déterminé le lieu de combat. Mais ici, pour les lieux de combat, c'est différents. Mais le tournoi se déroule comme le WAR GAME en gros.

Fuuton ! Renkuuden (3) !! Attaque du vent, balle d'air comprimé : Les fan du manga ont certainement reconnu cette technique employé par le démon de Gaara pendant le combat Naruto contre Gaara.

**Note de l'auteur :**** Les premiers combat sont vite passé mais je suis pas en grande forme ces derniers temps, mais je vous jure que je vais tout faire pour rendre les prochain combat plus vivant et plus animé ! Enfin, j'espère y arriver car c'est pas facile à décrire les combats... Prenons ça comme un défi !! C'est ça, voici mon défi pour cette histoire, savoir décrire les combats ! A votre avis, je vais y arriver ?**

**REVIEWS PLEASE !!!!!!!! ça serait simpas ! Même les anonymes sont acceptés !**


	11. tournoi 2

**Réponse(s) au(x) review(s) anonymes :**

Inconitoww : Merci de lire cette histoire et de l'apprécier ! J'espère que tu continuera à la lire !

* * *

**Résumé du dernier chapitre :** Le tournoi d'Antokiba commence. Rock Lee, Kiba, Akamaru et Naruto ont rencontré des adversaires qui étaient les favoris du tournoi, malheureusement, Naruto et les autres ont eut des victoires faciles. Ces trois victoires ont pour effets de devenir les cibles des participants qui veulent la gloire. Entre temps, Naruto avait senti une présence hostile dans les couloirs où avait lieu le tournoi. Maintenant Naruto et ses amis ont deux problèmes. Les participants qui vont tout faire pour les battre, quitte à tricher, et un tueur dangereux parmi les concurrents.

* * *

Yue : Chapitre plus court que les précédents, désoler pour ceux qui était habitué à des chapitres plus long !

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Tricher ne veut jamais dire victoire. Les filles aux combats.**

« Mesdames et Messieurs ! » Hurla l'arbitre dans son micro. « Voici enfin le deuxième jour du tournoi où cette fois-ci, les affrontement se feront encore plus sauvages !! »

« C'est quoi ce mec ? » demanda Shikamaru en regardant l'arbitre s'agiter micro en main. « Il est con ou quoi ? »

« Naruto en pire ! » remarqua Temari. « Pour le peu que je le connais, c'est le seul qui me vient à l'esprit ! »

« On voit que tu n'as pas eut Gaï-sensei pendant des années ! Ce mec pourrait-être son frère, du moins en caractère ! » corrigea Tenten. « Quoi que, Lee c'est pas mieux ! »

« Et comment ce comporte nos participants ? » demanda soudain Saï souriant.

« Lee et Naruto s'entraînent aujourd'hui, car hier soir, Naruto à demander à Lee de lui prêter des poids pour être encore plus fort ! » expliqua Shikamaru. « Sakura et Hinata vont les remplacer aujourd'hui ! »

« Pourquoi il veut devenir plus fort ? Il l'est pas assez ? » demanda Temari. « Déjà que c'est un monstre au combat avec Sasuke ! »

« Faut pas chercher à comprendre ! » déclara Tenten. « Tout les mecs sont comme ça ! Être fort à tout prix ! »

Pendant ce temps dans les vestiaires, Sasuke et le reste des combattants s'ennuyaient en attendant leurs combats.

« Dis Sasuke ! » appela soudain Sakura. « Tu crois que c'est une bonne chose de laisser Naruto et Lee seuls ? Avec tout ce qui nous arrive, c'est pas très prudent ! »

« C'est vrai que Naruto est con mais il n'est pas débile au point de se faire avoir t'en fait pas ! Et puis Rock Lee est là en cas où ! »

« Ouais mais... »

« Excusez-moi. » demanda soudain un vieil homme qui venait d'entré sans frapper à la porte. « Est-ce bien la Team Shinobi ? »

« C'est bien nous vieil homme ! » affirma Kiba. « C'est pourquoi ? »

« Je recherche le jeune homme blond ! Il est là ? »

« Non aujourd'hui, il s'entraîne spécialement ! » répondit Sasuke. « Il y a une problème ? »

« Ohh non !! J'aurais juste aimé lui parler ! Vous savez où je pourrais le trouver ? »

« Je peux vous amener à lui, mais on doit faire vite, on risque d'avoir besoin de moi ! » répondit Sasuke en regardant le vieil homme.

« T'en fait pas, dans le cas où on est pas assez pour les combats, l'un de nous se battra deux fois ! » expliqua Sakura. « Et si c'est le chiffre six qui sort et se débrouillera pour faire en sorte qu'on fasse que deux ou trois combats ! »

« Tâchez de pas perdre alors ! » Ordonna Sasuke en se dirigeant vers la sortie. « Suivez-moi vieil homme ! »

« Merci jeune homme ! »

« Vous savez, je connais le coin, il suffisait de me dire où votre ami se trouvait et je m'y serai rendu ! » remarque le vieillard une fois hors du vestiaire, la porte fermait.

« Peut-être, mais comment faire confiance à un homme qui possède une arme magique ? » avoua Sasuke en regardant le collier de l'homme qui ressemblait à deux épées qui se croisés.

« Ohhh ! Vous le saviez ? »

« J'ai vu cette arme dans un magasin, mais je me rappelle plus de leurs pouvoirs ! Et vu votre âge, je me méfie ! »

« Ne craint rien, je ne vais pas vous attaqué comme les lâches d'hier soir ! »

« Vous êtes au courant pour les attaques nocturnes ? »

« En tant qu'ancien champion du tournoi, j'ai souvent était attaqué lâchement pour que d'autre gagne mon titre ! »

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda Sasuke inquiet.

« Juste une vieil homme qui veut des réponses ! Pas votre ennemi ! »

« Je sens qu'il a pas l'air dangereux ! » pensa le dernier Uchiwa. « Mais pourquoi j'ai envi de me mesurer à lui ? »

« Mais appelle moi Shiba(1) ! »

« En plus il me donne son nom... Encore plus étrange ! » marmonna Sasuke alors qu'ils sortaient du stade.

Pendant ce temps plus loin, en dehors du stade, dans un petit parc se trouva Naruto et Lee qui s'entraînaient, du moins Naruto s'entraînait. En effet ce dernier avait demandé à Rock Lee des poids d'entraînement que porte généralement le jeune maître de Taïjutsu, pour pouvoir amélioré sa force physique avec Lee pour l'aider en cas d'attaque ennemi, puisque les poids risquaient d'être un énorme handicape pour Naruto.

« Comment tu fais pour supporter ces poids sans les retiré une fois ? » demanda Naruto qui bougeait avec difficulté.

« Je les retire pour me lavé ! » remarqua Lee. « Même pour dormir je les garde ! Et soit content ces poids sont plus léger que ceux que je porte ! »

« T'appelle ça léger cinquante kilogramme ? » s'énerva Naruto les bras touchant le sol tentant de les soulever. « Ils pèsent combien les tiens ? »

« Soixante kilogramme ! » répondit Lee sans rire. « J'ai augmenté mes poids hier soir avant d'aller me coucher ! »

« Ce mec est dingue... T'avais pas plus léger ? »

« J'ai même pas plus lourd ! »

« Attend un peu ! Depuis le début du voyage, tu te balade avec des poids de soixante kilogrammes dans le sac avec ceux de cinquante que tu porte ? »

« Ouais ! »

« Ce mec est dingue ! Pire que son maître ! »

« Tu crois qu'on a bien fait de pas participé aux combats d'aujourd'hui ? » demanda soudain Lee, inquiet. « Hier on a eu de la chance... »

« Ne t'en fait pas, faut laisser les autres se dégourdirent les muscles, aucune raison que nous seuls ayons le droit de se battre plein régime ! »

« Et t'en fait quoi de ceux qui sont dans les gradins ! »

« Qu'ils se débrouillent pour avoir plus de chance la prochaine fois ! » sourit Naruto content. « Et puis, ils sont fort, aucune chance de perdre ! »

« On sait pas grand chose de nos ennemis et encore moins sur leurs armes ! » remarqua Lee.

« On savait rien sur l'Akatsuki aussi ! Et pourtant on leurs défoncé la tronche ! Pareil pour Kabuto le jour où je l'ai défoncé ! Alors c'est demain que quelque chose qu'on connait pas va nous battre ! »

« Toujours aussi sûr de toi ! » coupa soudain la voix de Sasuke. « Si tu étais aussi sûr de toi, pourquoi t'entraîner ? »

« T'as un problème ? » demanda Naruto qui s'énervait en regardant le sol. « Je prend mes précautions ! »

« Tu sais ce qu'on dit ? L'homme passe sa vie à étudier ! Et chez nous, un ninja passe sa vie à s'entraîner ! » déclara Sasuke. « Mais je suis pas là pour parler philosophie avec toi ! Quelqu'un veut te voir ! »

« Qui donc ? » demanda Naruto qui enlevait les poids parce qu'il avait entendu qu'on voulait lui parler, pour pouvoir être présentable.

« Ce vieil homme ! » répondit l'Uchiwa en montrant le vieillard derrière lui.

« Monsieur ? » demanda Naruto une fois relevé.

« Ooooh, Minato ! Comment vas-tu depuis tout ce temps ? » demanda le vieil homme en prenant Naruto dans ses bras, surprenant ce dernier ainsi que ses amis.

« Lâche-moi vieille momie ! Je suis pas votre Minato ! Moi c'est Naruto ! Naruto Uzumaki ! » se débattit Naruto.

« Oh ? Pardonne moi ! » s'excusa le vieillard en pleur. « C'est vrai, tu es trop jeune pour être Minato ! Mais tu lui ressemble tellement ! »

« Il a quel âge maintenant votre gars ? » demanda Naruto curieux alors que Shiba s'écarta de lui.

« Oh !! Il devrait avoir la quarantaine où peut-être plus, je sais plus trop, la mémoire me joue des tours... Mais sûr, il ne devait pas dépassé la cinquantaine... »

« Comment vous avez pu confondre votre ami avec Naruto ? » demanda Sasuke moqueur. « A moins qu'il soit aussi bête !Je plains votre ami dans ce cas ! »

« Le visage ! Ses cheveux ! Ce sourire ! Tout me rappelle ce cher Minato ! Et puis lui aussi venait de l'autre continent et du même village de ninja, Konoha ! I possédait le même bandeau que vous ! »

« Peut-être qu'on le connait ! » remarqua Naruto surpris de voir qu'un ninja de Konoha soi déjà venu dans cette ville. « c'est quoi son nom ? »

« Minato Namikaze ! »

« Ce nom me dit quelque chose en effet... » marmonna Naruto qui réfléchissait avant de recevoir deux coup de poings sur la tête. « Aiheuuuu ! Pourquoi vous m'avez frappé ? J'ai rien fait ! »

« Naruto ! Normalement que ce nom te dit quelque chose ! » hurla Lee. « C'est le nom du Yondaime ! Le Quatrième Hokage ! »

« Ton propre père andouille ! » continua Sasuke. « Orochimaru lui-même me l'avait dit quand il m'a raconté l'histoire de Kyûbi et du Yondaime ! »

« Ah oui ! » se souvenait enfin Naruto n tapant dans ses mains. « J'avais oublié qu'on avait pas le même nom de famille lui et moi ! »

« Tu es son fils ? »

« Oui ! » sourit Naruto. « Je suis Naruto Uzumaki, le prochain Hokage du village de Konoha ! Comment vous avez connus mon père ? »

« Oh oh ! Quand il avait ton âge, il est venu ici avec son maître pour prendre part au tournoi ! » se souvenait Shiba. « Si jeune et si fort ! Mais aussi sympathique ! J'avais hâte de le retrouver en final ! Je me souviens de ce qu'il disait tout le temps : Je serais le prochain Hokage ! Je ne dois pas perdre ! »

« Naruto version il y a des années... Je plains nos parents s'ils l'ont connus ! » marmonna Sasuke surpris de voir que Naruto et le quatrième dire la même chose.

« Et cette technique que tu as utilisé, la même ! » pleura Shiba. « Que de souvenir ! »

« Allons monsieur pleurait pas ! » tenta Naruto pour calmer le vieillard, tout de même amuser de voir un vieil homme pleurer comme une fontaine. « Vous avez battu mon père ? Où c'est lui qui a gagnait ? »

« Hé bien... Si tu veux tout savoir... » se remis Shiba en reniflant un peu. « Je te le dirais mais à une condition ! »

« Laquelle ? » demanda Naruto excité.

« Tu devras me battre après la final ! »

« Hein ? » demandaient en chœur le groupe surpris.

« Sache que les vainqueurs du tournoi à l'honneur de se battre contre l'équipe championne des années précédents dans un combat à un contre un ! Et je suis le leader de l'équipe contre qui se battra le champion de cette année ! » raconta l'homme en commencent à partir. « Ne sous estime pas mon âge, je suis quand même un guerrier toujours actif ! Si tu veux savoir la fin du combat, retrouve moi en combat singulier après la final, à condition que tu y arrive ! Entraîne-toi bien ! »

« Le quatrième Hokage était venu ici ? » Marmonna Rock Lee.

« Et il a participé à ce tournoi ? » continua Sasuke. « Le hasard fait les choses ! »

« Hasard ou non ! Ce vieux m'a lancé un défi que je compte gagné ! Ça me rapprochera encore plus du titre d'Hokage ! » sourit Naruto.

« Hé Naruto ! » coupa son meilleur ami. « N'oublie pas nos amis ! »

« Je sais ! Ne t'en fait pas, je n'oublie rien ! »

« Sauf peut-être le nom de ton père ! » se moqua Lee. « Tu vas faire quoi ? »

« ENTRAÎNEMENT !! » hurla Naruto de toute ses forces. « Préparez-vous à connaître un nouveau champion !! »

« Je retourne au stade... » déclara Sasuke blasé de voir son ami s'emflammer. « Amusez-vous bien ! »

Pendant ce temps, Sakura, Ino, Hinata et Kiba, ainsi qu'Akamaru, étaient au milieu de l'arène pour déterminer le nombre de combattants ainsi que le terrain.

« Team Shinobi et Team Magical Princess vous allez avoir l'honneur de vous battre sur le terrain désert ! Préparez-vous il va faire chaud ! » déclara l'arbitre toujours aussi excité. « Et ça sera du trois contre trois ! Apparemment l'équipe des Magical Princess à déjà fait leurs choix ! Et la première combattante est Emokis(2). »

« Moi d'abord ! » se proposa Sakura.

« Je te la laisse. » lâcha Kiba. « je me réserve pour la superbe... »

« Aucun, laisse les filles se battre ! » coupa Ino. « Te connaissant, tu vas les draguer et perdre un combat ! »

« Chers spectateurs ! Je viens d'entendre une nouvelle qui va faire plaisir à tout les mâles réuni ici !! Pour ces trois matchs, on aura que des filles qui se battront ! » hurla l'arbitre dans son micro.

« Quel con ! » ragea Kiba alors qu'Emokis planta son épée dans le sol.

« épée ! Dit moi qui est un boudin entre moi et cette fille au cheveux rose ! » demanda l'adversaire.

« C'est cette filles ! C'est un horrible boudin, soyez en sûre ! » répondit l'épée dans la forme où un visage était crée.

En entendant ça, la Team Shinobi recula tous sauf Sakura qui ne bougea pas de sa place, la tête baissé pour la relever doucement, mettre ses gants et déclaré.

« Elle est pour moi cette pétasse pas d'objection ? »

« Aucune ! » acceptaient Ino, Hinata et Kiba effrayaient.

« Sakura à l'air remontée ! » remarqua Tenten depuis les gradins. « Je me demande ce qu'elle lui a dit... »

« J'en ai bien une idée... » répondit Saï effrayé car ça lui rappelé le jour où il a dit qu'il donnait comme surnom à Sakura « Boudin » et qu'il lui avait dit. « Je plains cette Emokis ! »

« Regardait, apparemment elle en rajoute, Sakura à l'air hyper furax ! » continua Tenten alors que l'arbitre annonça le début du combat. « Vu comment elle lui fonce dessus, elle va volée malgré son poids ! »

Sur le terrain, Sakura avait tenté de donner un coup de poing à son adversaire qui l'avait arrêté sans problème d'un main.

« T'as de la force, mais c'est pas suffisant boudin ! » remarqua Emokis en arrêtant le deuxième poing de Sakura avec son autre main.

« Arrête ça ! » ordonna Sakura en lui donna un coup de pied directement dans le menton de son adversaire ce qui lui fit lâché prise laissant le champ à Sakura libre pour attaquer. « Fallait utiliser ton épée qui dit des conneries ! »

« Tu as raison... » répondit Emokis en fonçant tête baissée sur Sakura qui se trouvait juste devant l'épée.

« Même pas besoin de technique pour te battre. » remarqua Sakura serrant le poing alors que son adversaire lui foncée dessus avant de recevoir le poing de Sakura en plein menton. « Un seul poing suffit ! Fallait pas m'insulter pétasse ! »

Le coup donnait par Sakura envoya son adversaire directement dans les tribunes.

« P...Puisque... Puisque Emokis vient de quitté l'aire de combat en finissant dans les gradins... Je déclare Emokis de la Team Magical Princess hors jeu ! C'est Sakura de la Team Shinobi qui gagne ce combat ! » hurla l'arbitre un peu effrayé par Sakura. « Cette équipe aime réglé ces combats en peu de temps ! La demoiselle à explosé le record du combat le plus avec même pas deux minutes de combat ! Cette Team est sûrement la plus puissante du tournoi !! »

« Bravo grand front ! » félicita Ino.

« Fallait pas me chercher ! » sourit Sakura. « Tu sais à quoi t'attendre maintenant Ino la truie ! »

« Elle a pulvérisé le record... » s'exclama Kiba abasourdit. « Elle a pulvérisé le record... »

« T'en choqué plus d'un avec ce combat ! » continua Ino. « Bon maintenant c'est mon tour, espérons que mon adversaire sera meilleur que la tienne ! »

« Elle a pulvérisé le record... » répéta Kiba. « Elle a pulvérisé le record... »

« Tu vas t'en remettre oui ? » hurlèrent Ino et Sakura en le tapant sur la tête.

« Sakura ! » appela Ino alors qu'elle entra sur le terrain. « Si toi tu peux battre d'un coup de poing un adversaire, moi je peux gagner sans vraiment combattre ! »

« Tricheuse ! » sourit Sakura en entendant les paroles de sa meilleur amie alors que l'arbitre présentait les deux combattantes. « Du moment que tu gagne, c'est pas grave ! »

« Mesdemoiselles !! Combattez ! » lança l'arbitre toujours aussi fou.

« Tu n'as pas de chance d'être tombée sur moi ! » lança la femme contre qui se battait Ino. « Je suis Alcione(3), maîtresse de la glace et... »

« Shitenshin no Jutsu ! » lança Ino en lançant l'attaque la plus simple de sa famille avant de s'écrouler sur le sol.

« Heu... » s'embrouilla l'arbitre. « Quelqu'un sait ce qu'il se passe ? »

Soudain, Alcione leva la main et déclara à haute voix qu'elle abandonna le combat.

« Là, j'y comprend encore plus rien... Mais... Ino de la Team Shinobi est déclara gagnante... » déclara l'arbitre qui ne comprenait vraiment pas, alors qu'Ino se releva.

« Dite M.l'arbitre ! » appela soudain Ino. « Est-ce que le troisième match est obligé ? Sur Trois matchs, on en a gagné et comme notre chef d'équipe ne joue pas, l'équipe adverse n'a aucune chance de se qualifié maintenant ! »

« Heu... Eh bien... » bafouilla l'arbitre. « En effet, on pourrait le pensé mais malheureusement, s'il ne joue pas, c'est son remplaçant qui prend le rôle du chef d'équipe et qui devient la cible pour la victoire ! »

« Les remplaçants c'est moi et Hinata ! » remarqua Sakura. « Mais on a pas précisé qui remplaçait qui ! C'est Naruto qui a rempli la feuille de match d'aujourd'hui, si c'est moi qui le remplace on en a fini pour aujourd'hui ! »

« Voyons voir ça... » marmonna l'arbitre dans son micro en regardant dans des petites fiches qu'il transportait dans une de ses poches. « Je suis désolé, ça risque de prendre du temps, je n'ai pas les bonnes fiches, veuillez patienté quelques minutes ! »

« Encore une fois on va perdre du temps... » soupira Sasuke qui venait d'arriver.

« Tu t'es perdu en chemin ? » demanda Kiba.

« Tu veux la vérité ou une version Kakashi-sensei ? » demanda Sasuke.

« Version Kakashi pour voir ! »

« Je me suis perdu en chemin quand j'ai vu une petite vieille qui avait besoin d'aide pour porté ses courses alors... »

« Non c'est bon, la vraie version finalement ! C'est pas drôle quand c'est toi qui sort ça ! »

« Je me suis fait attaquer en chemin par quatre encapuchonné, je les ai mit K.O., fouillé et je suis venu directement ici ! »

« T'as pas honte de les voler ? » demanda Kiba.

« Je te rassure, il avait rien sur eux ! J'ai rien pu leur prendre ! »

« Arrête de faire dans l'humour, ça te va vraiment pas ! »

« Mais je plaisante pas, j'ai vraiment voulut prendre leurs argents ! Faut bien financer notre mission ! »

« Orochimaru a un peu déteint sur toi au final ! »

« Mais non ! »

Pendant ce temps, du côté de Lee et Naruto, ce dernier commençait enfin à s'habituer aux poids qu'il portait et commençait à faire quelques mouvements pendant que Lee se battait contre un homme encapuchonné armé d'une faux.

« T'es sûr que tu veux pas un coup de main ? » demanda Naruto qui regardait un peu le combat.

« Ne t'en fait pas, concentre toi sur ton entraînement ! T'es mouvement sont trop lent pour le moment ! »

« Tu verras, d'ici demain, je bougerai normalement malgré ces poids ! »

« Ne rêve pas ! » affirma Lee qui venait de mettre à terre son ennemi en l'envoyant contre un arbre violemment. « Si tu y arrive, je veux bien porter ton sac quand on partira de cette ville, et ceux, jusqu'à la prochaine ville ! »

« Pari tenu ! » acceptait Naruto. « Quand même, ils en ont pas marre de venir nous attaquer juste pour gagner ce tournoi ? »

« J'en sais rien ! Mais ça me fait de l'exercice, je me plains pas ! »

« Kage Bushin no Jutsu ! » hurla Naruto pour se crée un clone pour faire un combat contre lui-même. « On devrait faire gaffe quand même ! Ces attaques sont trop maladroites à mon goût ! »

Dans le stade, au même moment, l'annonce du prochain combat se fit entendre. En effet, Naruto avait écrit Hinata comme étant sa remplaçante, ce qui faisait qu'elle devait combattre et ne pas perdre.

Son adversaire était une femme d'apparence forte, portant un grand kimono, et du nom de Mikoto(4).

« Cette femme ferait peur ! » remarqua Shikamaru dans les gradin.

« Je me demande si elle est forte... » se demanda Saï. « Je sais pas pourquoi mais je l'aime pas... »

Sur le terrain, Hinata était un peu intimidé de devoir se battre devant autant de monde. Cela lui rappelez l'examen final de Chûnin, morte de trouille, elle avait quand même réussi à devenir Chûnin.

« Tu as la trouille gamine ? » demanda Mikoto en regardant Hinata. « ça doit être lourd à porter autant de responsabilité ! Si tu perds, tu ruine les efforts de tes amis ! »

« Elle essaye de faire quoi là ? » demanda Kiba. « Faire peur à Hinata ? »

« Mesdemoiselles ! Combattez !! » ordonna l'arbitre.

A ces mots, Mikoto fonça sans tarder sur Hinata par surprise, sur que ses paroles l'avaient blessées. Mais quand elle se retrouva en face d'Hinata, à quelques centimètres, elle pu voir les yeux de la demoiselle, celle-ci avait mis en marche son Byakugan, surprenant son adversaire et on pouvait lire dans ces yeux qu'elle était déterminée à se battre. Ce moment de surprise permit à Hinata de donner une coup directe dans l'estomac de Mikoto, de sa technique issue de sa famille, le hakke, pour ensuite s'écarter sur le côté pour laisser passé Mikoto qui s'écroula sur le sol.

« Naruto me fait confiance, je dois pas le décevoir ! » marmonna Hinata qui se souvenait que Naruto, avant d'aller s'entraîner, lui avait dit qu'il avait confiance en elle et qu'il était sûr qu'elle gagnerait ses combats.

Soudain, le ventre de Mikoto s'ouvrit, laissant sortir une femme qui se tenait le visage, les main en sang et qui hurlait.

« Salope ! Que m'as-tu fait ? »

« J'ai juste frappait en plein visage. » répondit Hinata. « Je pensais t'assommer. »

« Comment as-tu fais ? Tu n'était pas censé savoir que j'étais à l'intérieur de mon arme ! »

Hinata ne répondit pas elle se mit juste en position de combat en sortant ses dagues.

« Elle sait les maîtriser ? » demanda Sasuke. « Je l'ai jamais vu s'en servir ! »

« nous non plus ! » répondit Kiba. « Mais elle devrait s'en sortir ! »

« au pire, elle s'en sert pas ! » continua Sakura en voyant Mikoto se relever. « Quand même, elle est solide cette femme ! »

« Salope ! » hurla Mikoto. « Tu vas m le payer ! »

Lançant son arme droit sur Hinata, cette dernière se lança aussi sur l'arme ennemi, pour lui tranché les bras, laissant la poupée/arme sans moyen d'attaque.

« J'avais vue ces griffes sur ses doigts ! » remarqua Hinata en fonçant sur Mikoto surprise, tout en rangeant ses dagues. « Je n'ai pas envie de voir leurs effets si j'étais touchée. En général, je n'aime pas me battre, mais pour sauver mon village, je suis prête à me battre ! »

Soudain, Hinata frappa rapidement Mikoto, pour mettre cette dernière knock-out.

« Balèze la petite ! » remarqua Temari. « On dirait pas en la voyant ! »

« Neji serait jaloux ! » continua Tenten.

« C'est elle qui fait peur finalement ! » corrigea Saï.

« Faut voir ! » coupa Shikamaru. « On a les rejoindre ? »

« Allez-y ! J'aimerai voir les autres combats ! » salua Saï alors que la petite bande partie.

Quand l'équipe de combat et les ninjas spectateurs furent réuni, Sasuke leur raconta l'histoire avec le vieillard et le fait qu'il connaissait le Yondaime, avant que ce dernier ne devient Hokage.

« J'imagine la tête de Naruto quand il l'a appris ! » se moqua Sakura. « D'ailleurs, il devient quoi ? »

« Il doit toujours s'entraîner ! » répondit Sasuke. « Tu le connais, il s'arrêtera jamais tant qu'il sera pas sûr de maîtriser ce qu'il apprend pour se battre ! »

« Tout de même les filles, vous étiez épatante dans ces combats ! » remarqua Temari. « Même pas besoin des mecs ! Surtout toi Hinata, t'as dû leurs foutre une de ces trouille à nos futures adversaires ! »

« Je... C'est que... » bafouilla la fille au Byakugan.

« Quoi que Sakura et Ino, c'était peut-être vous qui foutez les jetons ! » continua Temari. « Battre vos adversaire en peu de temps ! C'est un exploit ! Personne ne pourrait faire mieux ! »

« Dites... j'ai faim ! » déclara soudain Kiba. « On va bouffer quelque part ? Je connais des restaurants simpas ! »

« Tu les découvert le jour où toi, Naruto et Lee vous vous êtes perdu en ville ? » demanda Sakura.

« Oh ça va ! Ça arrive à tout le monde de se perdre dans une ville aussi grande ! »

« En parlant de Naruto et Lee, on devrait aller les chercher avant, eux aussi ils doivent avoir faim ! » remarqua Tenten.

« C'est pas faux ! Allons les retrouver ! » ordonna Sasuke.

Pendant ce temps, Saï qui admirait les combats après ceux de son équipe, remarqua que l'équipe appelé Sinister Six(5), semblait être du niveau que les ninjas qui composé le groupe dont il faisait parti.

« Messieurs, dames ! Croyez moi, de toute ma vie, je n'ai jamais vu ça, un seul membre des Sinister Six à vaincue les cinq membres de l'équipe Uruha Démoniaque(6), connu pour être de pur brutes au combats ! » hurla l'arbitre dans son micro. « Leurs chances de victoires sont énorme ! Ils ont plus de chance d'être les champions cette années que n'importe qui ! »

« Cette équipe... La final sera rude... » marmonna Saï inquiet. « Mieux vaut prévenir les autres pour cette équipe ! On est peut-être fort, mais eux aussi, et là, là partie n'est pas gagnée... »

**Fin du chapitre.**

Dans le prochain chapitre : Les prochains combats s'annonceront plus violent, surtout contre des adversaires qui auront l'air honnête. Les demi-finals seront dangereux cette fois, comparé à ceux d'avant.

* * *

**Petites aides pour mieux comprendre :**

Shiba Rose (1) :

Ce personnage est tiré du manga « Rave ; The Groove Adventure », un vieillard qui peut pleurer n'importe où et qui est très fort, un de mes personnages préféré dans ce manga.

Emokis(2) :

Personnage tiré du manga Mär qui se bat avec une épée qui est forcé de lui dire qu'elle est jolie alors qu'elle est moche. (d'ailleurs la scène ou Sakura s'énerve car l'épée affirme que c'est un boudin, est tiré du manga Mär, mais comme ça fait longtemps que je l'ai lu, j'ai sortie les dialogue pile.)

Alcione (3) :

Il s'agit là d'un personnage de CLAMP du manga « Magic Knight Rayearth », qui utilisait des sort de glace dans le manga d'origine.

Mikoto(4) :

Personnage du manga « Flame of Recca » (Recca no Honoo), certainement le personnage féminin la plus détesté du manga puisqu'il s'agit d'une femme fourbe qui n'hésite pas à mentir et trahir pour survivre.

Sinister Six(5) :

Les fan de Spider-man ont sûrement reconnu ici le nom d'un groupe de super-vilain qu'on nommé les Sinister Six ! Évidement, dans cette fic, j'ai juste repris le nom, c'est pas vraiment les Sinister Six de l'univers Marvel !

Uruha Démoniaque(6) :

Équipe de combattants apparaissant dans l Manga « Flame of Recca », qui dans le tournoi des tueurs dans le manga, enchaîné les victoires avec un seul combat, sans que le reste de l'équipe ne se battait. Évidement dans la vie, là il se font battre par un seul homme.

* * *

**Petites histoire dans la grande Histoire :**

La veille où le tournoi allait commençait, Naruto, accompagné de Lee et Kiba, visitaient la ville d'Antokiba histoire de passer le temps.

« La vache, il y a du monde ! » remarqua Kiba. « Vous croyez que c'est à cause du tournoi ? »

« Sûrement, apparemment c'est un événement important dans tout le continent ! » expliqua Lee. « Ce qui veut dire que parmi toute ces personnes que tu vois ici, il y a sûrement nos futures adversaires ! »

« Je sens que je vais m'amuser ! » sourit Naruto.

« Je te comprend ! » continua Kiba. « Ici, il y a un large choix de jolies filles ! J'espère que l'on aura des jolies célibataires comme adversaires ! »

« Tu peux pas penser à autres chose un jour ? » demanda Lee.

« Non ! Si tu veux te plaindre, va voir ma mère qui en a marre de me voir célibataire, elle me soule pour que je trouve une copine, alors je cherche ! » expliqua Kiba.

« Ouais mais là, c'est abusé ! » remarqua Naruto. « Au faite, quelqu'un sait où se trouve nos hôtels ? »

« Heu... » fût la seul réponses de Lee et Kiba qui venaient de se rendre compte qu'ils venaient de se perdre dans cette ville bourré de monde.

* * *

**_REVIEWS !! PLEASE !! J'en veux plein !!_**


End file.
